Amor é uma desculpa para se machucar
by Rapousa
Summary: HxD - UA - Harry sempre acha que é a única e mais infortunada criatura, isso não é meio... emo? Já pensou se mundo mágico não existisse, se Harry e cia fossem brasileiros? Quem sabe um loiro surfista não pode aplacar os temores de um emo de olhos verdes?
1. Apresentando Harry

**Autor: **Rapousa

**Capa:** i184.photobucket (ponto) com/albums/x306/Julinhah/caparealmentepronta2 (ponto) jpg?t (igual) 1189562316 _(retirar os espaços e substiutir o que tem dentro dos parênteses pelos símbolos correspondentes)_

**Gênero:** Comédia/Romance

**Shippers: **Harry/Draco... ou Draco/Harry (quem sabe :P?)

**Resumo: **Harry Potter sempre parece achar que é a única e mais infortunada criatura, se acha sozinho e o único com um grande problema, isso não é meio... emo? Já pensou se o mundo mágico não existisse, se Harry Potter e cia fossem brasileiros? Quem sabe um loiro surfista não pode aplacar os temores de um emo de olhos verdes... (Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy) (Universo Alternativo)

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Apresentando Harry**

Livro de poesias do Harry:

"_Meu coração bate como uma flor_

_Cada vez que eu me olho no espelho vejo_

_Um outro eu, que não condiz com que eu sinto por dentro_

_-_

_Crowling in my dreams,_

_Step by step I'll grow_

_So why the world is so sad?_

_-_

_Niguém entende o que se passa nesse corpo_

_Ninguém jamais poderia me amar,_

_Nem meu pais_

_-_

_Quero que isso vire uma música,_

_Porque ninguém me entende_

_Eu choro noites e noites_

_Meu coração batendo tão forte_

_Ele parece uma rubra flor..._

_-_

_Acho que vou me matar de vez_

_Eu não mereço o mundo_

_Nada aqui é meu"_

Assim que Harry terminou de escrever os versos em seu caderno de poesia caiu na cama pensando com que foto colocaria esse poema no seu fotolog. Talvez ele colocasse aquela foto que pegava ele de cima, detalhando mais a sua face direita, ou não, ele pensava que poderia combinar com a foto do seu allstar, quem sabe aquela do pulso cortado? Que na verdade não passava de um trabalho de maquiagem e tinta, editado, é lógico, no photoshop?

Ficou deitado de barriga pra baixo na cama, pensando na melhor maneira de tentar receber o máximo de atenção possível de seus amigos flogers; ele deveria falar algo como "Ah! Eu sou tão feio!", ou seria melhor "Eu não sou desse mundo, quero morrer logo de uma vez". Essa última opção lhe pareceu tentadora, bem chamativa, e se colocasse nela a foto dos pulsos "cortados" mais o poema era batata que conseguiria extrapolar de novo o limite de coments do seu flog.

Claro que Harry deveria saber que ele era um menino bem atraente, que chamava atenção de muitas pessoas, seus olhos tão verdes eram como um chamariz de admiradores.

Mas ele parecia simplesmente ignora-los e fazer o joguinho de vítima, o que era-lhe bem vantajoso, pois fazia com que tivesse muitos amigos na internet. Claro que ele não conhecia pessoalmente nenhum floger, e seus amigos de verdade não curtiam tanto assim passar o dia em frente a um computador.

Alguém bateu na porta, tirando Harry de seus devaneios sobre o que e como colar fotos e textos no seu flog.

"Quem é?" perguntou ele irritado por ser interrompido

"Ô mongolóide, abre logo essa droga de porta cara!" infelizmente era a voz de Duda.

"Ai ai... a porta tá aberta!" gritou Harry não acreditando em tamanha estupidez. Mesmo assim se dirigiu até a porta e abriu para o primo entrar "Putz, depois que ce começou a tomar essas bombas tu anda mais seqüelado que o normal!"

"Cala a boca!"

"Que quê ce qué?" perguntou impaciente, querendo voltar logo ao trabalho de pensar o que postar hoje.

"Aaaah..." disse Duda pensando "Cara... é algo que minha mãe pediu pra eu dizer..."

Harry olhou para o seu relógio mais ou menos adivinhando o que poderia ser...

"Ela pediu pra ce me chamar pra almoçar?"

"Eh cara, podis crê! Era isso mesmo."

"Tá, tá... diz pra ela que eu já tô indo." disse Harry impaciente.

"Num demora não, ce sabe que ela não gosta que você se atrase!"

"Táááá... eu sei!" disse Harry fechando a porta violentamente depois de Duda passar por ela em direção à sala.

Ah, como ninguém naquela casa o entendia, parecia que todos faziam um complô, apenas para vê-lo infeliz... como o mundo era tão frio e cruel nessas horas!

No quarto começou a tocar uma música de _My Chemical Romance_, era o celular de Harry, que ele herdara de Duda quando este ganhara o novo aparelho com câmera, mp3, e tudo o mais que se poderia imaginar.

Harry olhou no visor e viu que era sua amiga Hermione.

"Oi Mione!"

"OIá Harry..."

"Que ouve, ce ta triste?" perguntou Harry fazendo cara de tristeza também.

"Não é nada de mais, eu só tava ouvindo The Used."

"Ah, então eu te perdôo." disse Harry rindo "Mas então, quê houve?"

"Bora sair?"

"E ir aonde?"

"Sei lá, vamos em algum lugar, fazer alguma coisa..."

"Vem pra cá!" disse Harry empolgado " Ae ce me ajuda a postar um novo poema que eu escrevi. Depois a gente pode sair, ir no shopping, sei lá. Liga pro Ron, chama ele também."

"Tá bem, só vou almoçar e depois vou praí."

"Tá, eu também tenho que almoçar, antes que a minha tia arranque a minha pele já mutilada." disse Harry levemente dramático se referindo à cicatriz em sua testa, que ganhara graças ao acidente em que seus pais haviam morrido.

"Beijinhos Harry."

"Beijo, e não demora, tá?"

"Tchau."

Harry desligou o telefone e foi para a sala de jantar.

A casa em que ele morava ficava no Leblon, bairro da Zona Sul (zona nobre) do Rio, claro que ele não chegava a morar na beira da praia, era mais para dentro do bairro, num prédio razoavelmente simples em relação ao nível de moradia das redondezas. O apartamento tinha apenas dois quartos, ele dormia no que seria o quarto de empregada. O que já era mais que bom pra ele, que não sentia que precisasse de muito mais.

"Você só me dá problemas moleque! De que adianta você chegar tão tarde para o almoço?" perguntou irritado o tio Valter.

"Ah, não enche... eu não preciso chegar sempre imediatamente." disse Harry se servindo de arroz.

"Na minha casa quem impõe as regras sou eu, então me obedeça quanto aos horários estipulados se você ainda quiser ser alimentado!"

"Tá, tá... já tô de saco cheio de você ficar me enchendo!"

"Olha como você fala comigo moleque!"

"Harry, termine de comer logo, e pare de incomodar o seu tio, ele não precisa de mais problemas do que já tem." disse tia Petúnia sem encara-lo, pondo mais feijão no próprio prato.

"Já não basta você se vestir estranho, agir como revoltado sem causa e ser tão anormal... sabe, você nos deve o mínimo de respeito!"

Harry ficou calado só ouvindo, não estava a fim de brigar novamente por um motivo tão imbecil, preferiu apenas revirar os olhos e suspirar cansado de sua vida. O menino enfiou na boca as maiores garfadas que conseguiu para poder voltar logo para o quarto e continuar boiando em seu próprio mundinho.

Depois da pequena discussão a mesa, o resto do almoço correu tranqüilo, ao terminar o garoto foi para seu quarto esperar por Hermione, enquanto ouvia seu mp3 e lia um livro qualquer sobre um romance meloso e de final previsivelmente triste.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, o interfone tocou.

"Deixa que eu atendooo!" gritou Harry saindo do quarto indo direto para a cozinha onde ficava o interfone, e conseguindo pôr a mão neste segundos antes de tio Valter. "Alô?... Ah, Mione!" o menino apertou o botão que abria o portão de entrada "Abriu?" Ao ouvir a resposta confirmativa ele desligou-o.

"Quem era?" perguntou tio Valter com uma cara desconfiada.

"A Mione."

"Aquela sua amiga de nome estranho? Que anda com umas roupas tão estranhas como a sua?"

"É, ela mesma." disse Harry sorrindo e indo para a porta da sala.

"Por que você insiste em trazer esses seus amiguinhos estranhos aqui pra casa?"

"Ah tio Valter, a gente nem faz nada, ficamos lá no meu quarto e ces nem vêem a nossa cara."

Harry abriu a porta adivinhando que sua amiga já deveria estar próxima.

"Dá próxima vez nos avise quando for trazer as suas namoradinhas" disse tio Valter se virando e indo em direção ao "escritório", que na verdade era apenas uma sala adjacente a sala de jantar.

Quando Harry estava fora da vista do tio, ele lhe deu a língua._"Velho chato"_ pensou.

O menino pôs a cabeça para fora da porta e viu que Hermione estava saindo do elevador naquele momento.

"Harry!" exclamou ela sorrindo.

"Mione! Entra, entra!" disse apressando-a "Quero te mostrar o que eu escrevi hoje!"

"Tá." disse a menina entrando.

Harry fechou a porta logo em seguida.

* * *

**N/A:** Só algumas breves explicações: pelamordedeus, não vão achar que eu tenho algum tipo de preconceito ou algo de gênero em relação aos grupos e tipos sociais/comportamentais que eu descrevo nessa história, até porque eles tão bem caricaturados mesmo. 

O título da fanfic foi inspirado no trecho de uma música indicada por uma amiga (a minha musa-emo-traveco-gay inspiradora): _Lover I don't have to love_ do _Bright Eyes_. O trecho que ela me indicou no original em inglês seria: _Love is an excuse to get hurt and to hurt_.

Diz minha amiga que a música nem é emo (eu sou meio nula nessas paradas de músicas do momento :X), mas esse trecho é beeem emo, e como eu concordei, então, arranjamos um título para a fic 8D (sim, foi uma forma bem idiota de se arranjar o título para uma história, mas acho que funciona XD).

Lembre-se sempre: deixe reviews ò.ó!

_Spoiler_: Próximo capítulo só terá o Draco ;Dd


	2. Apresentando Draco

**Autor:**Rapousa

**Capa:** i184.photobucket (ponto) com/albums/x306/Julinhah/caparealmentepronta2 (ponto) jpg?t (igual) 1189562316 _(retirar os espaços e substiutir o que tem dentro dos parênteses pelos símbolos correspondentes)_

**Gênero:** Comédia/Romance

**Shippers: **Harry/Draco... ou Draco/Harry (quem sabe :P?)

**Resumo: **Harry Potter sempre parece achar que é a única e mais infortunada criatura, se acha sozinho e o único com um grande problema, isso não é meio... emo? Já pensou se o mundo mágico não existisse, se Harry Potter e cia fossem brasileiros? Quem sabe um loiro surfista não pode aplacar os temores de um emo de olhos verdes... (Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy) (Universo Alternativo)

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Apresentando Draco**

Draco acordou cedo como quase sempre fazia aos sábados, de manhã era mais fácil surfar porque haviam menos banhistas. Mesmo ele pegando ondas numa praia muito pouco famosa pelos não surfistas, ainda assim era melhor chegar lá cedo, quando não corria o risco de aparecer algum banhista incauto no meio da Praia do Diabo, onde costumava ficar.

Levantou, pôs sua bermuda floral, escovou os dentes e passou um pente no cabelo parafinado, admirou sua imagem no espelho de corpo que tinha dentro do armário - verificando se ainda continuava "gato" -, pegou sua prancha, e colocou as chaves no bolso. Desceu da cobertura em que morava de elevador até o andar da garagem, era lá que ficava a sua bicicleta, pôs a prancha no suporte que havia na bike e partiu rumo ao Arpoador.

Draco morava em Ipanema, o bairro mais rico da Zona Sul do Rio, não chegava a morar na praia, morava na divisória entre o bairro Lagoa e Ipanema, talvez desse até para ir a pé de onde ele morava ao Arpoador - bairro adjacente a Ipanema-, mas era muito melhor ir de bicicleta, assim chegava mais rápido, não percebia o peso da prancha e de quebra ainda sentia o vento gostoso no rosto.

Chegou à ciclovia do calçadão da praia de Ipanema, o Arpoador estava um pouco distante, contudo, completamente visível e a pedra característica daquela praia - motivo do nome da mesma, já podia ser vista em todos seus contornos rochosos.

Quando encostou a bike perto da Pedra do Arpoador, pegou sua prancha e ao invés de ir para a Praia em si - onde alguns turistas e muita gente do morro ou dos subúrbios se banhava - ele foi para a Praia do Diabo, que ficava meio escondida pelo paredão rochoso e tinha ondas fortes, por isso sendo menos freqüentada.

"Draaaco! E aí cara?" cumprimentou Blaise, um dos amigos surfistas.

"Tudo trank cara." disse ele enquanto davam um aperto de mão característico.

"Aew Draco!"

"Fala Vicente!" cumprimentou de volta. - (Vincent Crabbe)

"Qualé muleque!"

"Diz ae Gregório!" mais um novo cumprimento. - (Gregory Goyle)

"Quê ce manda cara!?"

"E ae? Graaande Zacarias!" - (Zacharias Smith)

"E ae cara, que que ce tem feito?" perguntou Zacarias.

"Pô cara... na real? Eu não tenho feito nada não, o colégio toma muito tempo, sabe como é..." disse Draco, embora seu estereotipo playboyzinho não deixasse transparecer, até era um menino inteligente, estudava num colégio razoável e suas notas eram medianas pra cima.

Findada as confraternizações, todos os jovens se sentaram na areia formando uma rodinha, esperavam pelas garotas, que prometeram não chegar muito tarde. Meninas para admirar eles surfando nunca era de mais, fazia bem ao ego. No caso eles não conheciam meninas que surfavam de fato, exceto Emília, que até que pegava umas ondas vez ou outra. - (Millicent Bulstrode)

"Ae Draco, quando é que ce vai pegar de vez a Pansy?" perguntou Blaise na a discreto.

"Ce sabe que ela tá afim de você há mó tempão né?" afirmou Zacarias com uma piscadela.

"Ah, sei lá cara, ela não faz muito meu tipo..." respondeu Draco, o que não deixava de ser verdade, afinal, ele era muito seletivo com garotas, e achava Pansy meio sem sal.

"Tu é muito cheio das frescuras com mulher, pega logo cara!" continuou Blaise convicto.

"Pô, quando ce pode escolher quem você quiser, pra que ficar com qualquer uma?" questinou Draco de forma convencida. Entretanto, ninguém refutou-o, afinal, de fato tinha moral suficiente para esnobar algumas garotas. Com seu físico atlético, olhos e cabelos claros, além da inteligência e o 'charme' natural meio esnobe e arrogante que ele tinha, não era difícil arranjar-lhe a companhia que quisesse. Draco sabia disso, e os rapazes sentiam uma certa dor de cotovelo, mas como dispensasse a maioria das garotas, ficando só com as que realmente lhe agradasse, ou seja, deixando quase todas disponíveis, isso jamais se tornava um verdadeiro problema entre os amigos, que tirando Gregório e Vicente, eram todos moços bem afeiçoados e capazes de conquistar belas jovens.

"Dracooooo!!!!" o menino ao ouvir seu nome se virou e viu que Pansy corria ao seu encontro, toda feliz. Ao chegar ela se jogou de joelho na areia e abraçou o menino por trás. Ele se sentiu um pouco incomodado com o contato, afinal, detestava garotas grudentas.

"Oi Pansy." respondeu ele meio seco, mas dando um sorrisinho dissimulado. "Bem, agora que já deu pra se aquecer no sol, bora surfar?" perguntou Draco aos amigos se levantando, conseguindo dessa forma se livrar do abraço de Pansy.

"Vai lá Draco! Tô olhando você daqui!" disse a menina piscando.

As outras hegaram logo em seguida, e cada uma cumprimentou com um beijo cada um dos seus respectivos "ficantes" ou amigos e deram um oi geral para os outros meninos. Cada garoto pegou sua prancha e foi correndo para o mar.

Ah, Nada como surfar!

Era algo tão bom. Draco se sentia livre, relaxado, ele podia ter o problema que fosse, mas quando ia surfar nada mais importava, era só ele e as ondas. Claro, isso se nenhum banhista idiota aparecesse para estragar, sempre tinha um imbecil que resolvia nadar bem ali naquela praia, atrapalhando os surfistas. Mas naquele momento Draco não pensava nisso, pensava apenas no prazer que sentia ao fazer manobras, pensava apenas na água batendo no seu rosto... E foi assim que a manhã passou e logo veio a tarde.

A Praia do Arpoador já fervilhava de pessoas, embora a Praia do Diabo permanecesse razoavelmente vazia, afinal fazia um sol bonito, mas para Draco aquela era a hora de sair da água, tinha que almoçar e o sol começava a ficar muito forte.

Ele se despediu do pessoal, cada qual foi para seu lado, com a promessa de se encontrar no shopping dali há algumas horas. Tempo suficiente de todos chegarem em casa, comerem, tomarem banho e partirem.

Draco foi pedalando até chegar à portaria do seu prédio, lá deixou a bike e subiu com a prancha. Quando chegou em casa Maria o recebeu, seus pais estavam viajando. Seu pai trabalhava muito no exterior, e sempre levava Narcisa com ele, Draco não ia porque não queria, afinal, preferia ficar e poder continuar freqüentando o colégio ali no Rio, ao lado das melhores praias.

"Boa tarde Sr. Draco!"

"Boa tarde Maria." cumprimentou cortesmente Draco "O que temos hoje para almoçar?"

"Nhoque à bolonhesa senhor." disse Maria fechando a porta.

* * *

**N/A:** Que tal... Harry e Mione emos... Draco surfista... Ron... E o Ron :P?

Não percam o próximo capítulo ;Dd

Agradecimentos especiais: Thaisoca, porque ela tem sido a primeira a ler a fic, e tem sido minha consultora sobre o mundo emo. Sua **EMOOO**!!!! (embora ela, como todo emo, diga que não é emo u,u)

Espero que estejas gostando


	3. Se encontrando

**Autor:**Rapousa

**Capa:** i184.photobucket (ponto) com/albums/x306/Julinhah/caparealmentepronta2 (ponto) jpg?t (igual) 1189562316 _(retirar os espaços e substiutir o que tem dentro dos parênteses pelos símbolos correspondentes)_

**Gênero:** Comédia/Romance

**Shippers:**Harry/Draco... ou Draco/Harry (quem sabe :P?)

**Resumo:**Harry Potter sempre parece achar que é a única e mais infortunada criatura, se acha sozinho e o único com um grande problema, isso não é meio... emo? Já pensou se o mundo mágico não existisse, se Harry Potter e cia fossem brasileiros? Quem sabe um loiro surfista não pode aplacar os temores de um emo de olhos verdes... (Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy) (Universo Alternativo)

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Se Encontrando**

"Viu, eu acho que essa é a foto que eu tô menos feio." disse Harry mostrando a milésima septuagésima foto sua que tinha em um álbum.

"Ah, sei lá, ce sabe que fica bem em qualquer foto. Por que insiste em dizer que não fica?" perguntou Hermione num tom mais entediado do que 'puxa-saco'. "Harry, vamos pro shopping?" a garota tentou se livrar do compromisso de ficar olhando fotos tiradas de cima do Harry, ou então fotos do seu allstar, ou do seu pulso, ou sua mão e a parte de baixo do rosto...

"Sei lá, não tenho muito dinheiro..." respondeu o menino fazendo uma cara triste.

"O Ron disse que ia lá hoje." disse Hermione querendo parecer despretensiosa.

"Ah sim, entendo." respondeu o garoto rindo disfarçadamente.

Ele, Hermione e Ron haviam estudado juntos durante um tempo, mas precisamente na infância. Os tios de Harry o haviam colocado numa escola razoavelmente barata em Botafogo, onde Harry conheceu Hermione, que na época morava naquele bairro, e Ron, que era filho da zeladora e por isso tinha uma bolsa na escola. Ron e sua família sempre foram pobres, e por isso o garoto sempre morara em favelas. Como agora morava em uma das favelas da Zona Sul os três estavam sempre se encontrando. Atualmente, Hermione estava estudando numa escola da Tijuca (Zona Norte do Rio), bairro onde atualmente morava. Ron estudava em outra escola onde sua mãe era zeladora, e Harry em um colégio de nível razoável, que financiava com a herança de seus pais. Duda, primo de Harry, freqüentava uma escola particular bem mais ou menos, porém cara. Ele não queria estudar e nem queria fazer faculdade, já que poderia herdar a empresa do pai sem problemas, para ele bastava uma escola 'pagou-passou'.

"Então?" perguntou Hermione esperançosa.

"Tá Mione... tá, nós vamos ao shopping agora." disse Harry fingindo estar contrariado, porém, na verdade achava engraçado a reação da garota. Fora que Harry gostava bastante de shoppings, lá ele ficava longe dos Dursley e podia se distrair um pouco.

"Então vamos." disse Hermione saltando da cama de Harry onde estivera sentada vendo as fotos do garoto.

"Tá, deixa eu só me vestir, não posso ir assim." disse ele se referindo ao short ultra-master curto e ao casaco largadão que usava.

O menino abriu o armário e escolheu uma de suas tantas (ou todas) blusas tamanho PP, pegou uma das calças jeans que tinha aparência 'desgastada' e que também parecia tamanho PP, pois assim como as blusas do menino elas ficavam bem grudadas no corpo. Pegou um dos seus cintos de rebites, uma de suas munhequeiras pretas com um símbolo vermelho, e um tênis allstar todo preto com a borracha branca pintada de quadriculado com canetinha. Harry foi para o banheiro, Hermione sabia que essa era a parte mais demorada da arrumação do amigo.

No banheiro Harry começou a ajeitar o cabelo rebelde, ele tinha uma chapinha de alisar, passou na parte frontal do couro cabeludo, fazendo com isso uma franja lisa, colocando-a de lado no rosto, o resto do cabelo ficou despenteado como o normal, porém não satisfeito o menino passou um fixador na parte de trás do cabelo, para deixa-lo com aparência ainda mais arrepiada e espetada.

"Bora?" disse voltando ao quarto após quase meia-hora.

"Um ano depois..." disse Hermione brincando com a demora de Harry.

"Aaah, anda logo que eu nem demorei tanto!" disse meio emburrado.

Hermione riu, mas não insistiu na discussão. Em relação a sua aparência, Harry fazia questão de parecer perfeito. Ela mesmo era menos vaidosa que o menino, na verdade só usava o cabelo de lado preso com dois tic-tacs coloridos, pronto, nada de produtos ou outras coisas.

Harry dava inveja a muitos de seu grupinho de amigos. Ele, diferente da maioria dos cariocas tinha a pele branquinha, seu olhos eram naturalmente verdes, seus cabelos naturalmente rebeldes e a cor deles eram mais que naturalmente preta. Para falar a verdade, desde que ele era pequeno, se na época existisse qualquer coisa semelhante a emo, ele teria sido considerado um.

Harry e Hermione pegaram um ônibus que levava ao shopping Rio Sul, localizado entre Botafogo e Copacabana (bairro adjacente a Ipanema).

Leblon, Ipanema, Arpoador e Copacabana formavam as praias/bairros na Zona Sul do Rio mais famosas, e ficavam nessa ordem, uma depois da outra.

**oOo**

Draco almoçou e foi tomar banho, para se livrar do sal da água do mar no corpo. Após o banho ele se deitou um pouco na cama e ficou lendo uma revista sobre automóveis. Não que ele fosse um dos caras tarados por carros, todavia, gostava do assunto, achava interessante ver novos modelos e como a tecnologia avançava, muito embora, com certeza babasse por certos carros que apareciam na revista. Ele costumava imaginar qual daqueles automóveis ficaria melhor com ele, e claro, por vezes imaginava que tipo de mulher levaria naquele carro.

Depois de folhear um pouco a revista do mês atual, ele se dirigiu a seu computador e resolveu ficar um pouco no MSN. Online ele encontrou a maioria do amigos com que tinha marcado de se encontrar no shopping, perguntou quando eles pretendiam sair de casa, e aqueles que moravam mais longe disseram já estar de saída. Como Draco não gostava de se demorar muito, resolveu que ia chegar lá no shopping mais cedo, por isso se levantou, pegou uma de suas bermudas de surfista e uma blusa sem manga - já que no dia fazia calor. Ele nem olhou bem para o quê estava vestindo, só pegou uma das bermudas numa gaveta, e na outra pegou qualquer blusa sem manga.

A maioria de seus amigos gostava de passar perfume ou gel no cabelo, Draco não se preocupava com isso, apenas precisava estar vestido, e isso bastava, no máximo ele passava o pente no cabelo para deixa-lo mais liso, com uma franja meio esfiapada, dando um ar de que ele acabara de sair do mar.

O garoto deu um breve adeus para Maria, dizendo-lhe que não o esperasse, apenas deixasse o jantar em cima do fogão que ele o esquentaria no microondas, realmente detestava se sentir vigiado por aquela mulher. Desceu e pegou um ônibus para o Rio Sul, onde iria encontrar seus amigos, provavelmente de noite eles acabariam indo para alguma boate se divertir.

**oOo**

Harry e Hermione estavam na livraria do shopping, Harry lia um HQ qualquer e a garota procurava livros interessantes que ela pudesse comprar. Já havia separado um livro sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial e um sobre como escolher a melhor faculdade. Depois de Harry terminar o HQ e Hermione decidir qual livro comprar, os meninos foram andar aleatoriamente pelo shopping, parando só para olhar uma ou outra loja e para tomar uma casquinha, todo o tempo permaneciam conversando.

Até que acharam Ron, parado em frente a uma loja de celulares, babando por um com câmera de 2 megapixel, acesso a internet, bluetooth e uma memória bem grande para poder colocar bastante mp3 e vídeos.

"Ei não pode ficar parado aí não!" disse Harry alto, fazendo uma voz grossa e conseguindo assustar o amigo, que deu um pulo no mesmo lugar.

"AAaaaAAAaAAaH! Vai matar a mãe de susto!" disse alarmado e de mau humor.

Hermione começou a rir da cara que o rapaz fez ao segurar o peito quando levou o susto, e o ruivo ficou encabulado, ruborizando até a alma.

"Não foi engraçado" disse em um muxoxo tímido.

"Ah Ron, foi sim!" disse Hermione controlando o riso.

"Mas e aí cara, como ce vai?" perguntou Harry mudando o assunto.

"Vou indo, né cumpadi! Levando a vida sempre do jeito que podi!" disse Ron se animando novamente.

"Faz muito tempo que eu não te via." disse Hermione rindo e com um leve rubor subindo pelas bochechas.

"Sabe como é né Mi, a gente tem que ir vivendo, porque se a gente não presta atenção o bicho pega, né não!?" disse Ron falando um tanto quanto alto, atraindo alguns olhares.

O jovem vestia uma blusa simples e meio gasta, uma bermuda também simples e chinelos velhos. Aparentemente sua família ainda andava apertada, como sempre.

"Como ce tem ido no colégio?" perguntou Hermione quando os três recomeçaram a andar, Harry mais atrás, Ron e Hermione andando lado a lado.

"Ah né, vou indo, lá tá cheeeio de playboy, insuportável, mas a gente se vira." Ron piscou para a garota.

"Mas como vão as suas notas?" perguntou séria.

"Ah, tão bem. Os muleque lá são fera, e eu num fico pra trás não rapá!"

"Que bom!" Hermione disse de forma mais enfática e sincera do que até ela mesma pretendia, portanto ruborizou-se logo em seguida. "Já tem alguma idéia de qual faculdade ce vai fazer?" tentou mudar um pouco - mas nem tanto - o assunto.

"Sei lá né... ainda falta um ano inteiro preu decidir, hehehehe."

Hermione olhou-o de forma repreensiva.

"Não é um ano inteiro, são só mais alguns meses! E a sua vida inteira pode depender da decisão que você vai tomar ao prestar o vestibular!"

"Aaah, mas eu nem sei se vai dar pra fazer facul, tenho que ajudar lá em casa..."

"Mas de que adianta começar a trabalhar cedo se daqui há uns anos ce vai continuar na mesma dos seus pais? Num é mais fácil você estudar, se formar e enfim poder de fato melhorar as condições de vida de todos?" discursou Hermione de modo convicto.

"Calma, calma... gatinhas não deveriam ficar tão nervosas assim..." disse Rony meio rindo, meio sem jeito.

Hermione fingiu ficar meio ofendida, mas quem a conhecesse saberia que ela gostara do 'elogio'.

"Eu não sou 'gatinha'" disse ranzinza.

"Ah... isso ce não pode negar, pode até se vestir estranha, mas é gatinha."

Hermione preferiu encarar isso como um elogio e apenas corou levemente.

Harry achou que a conversa dos dois tava enveredando por rumos meio 'calientes' de mais, e achou que era hora de deixa-los mais livre a sós. Harry e Hermione haviam perdido o contato com Ron desde que tinham uns treze anos, haviam se reencontrado há pouco tempo, e aparentemente o affair que os dois tinham quando criança voltara depois de tantos anos sem se verem. Por isso era melhor Harry não dar uma de vela.

"Uhn, gente, eu vou... vou no banheiro rapidinho, continuem passeando por aí, depois eu encontro vocês!" disse com um meio sorriso, inventando qualquer desculpa e deixando-os a sós.

"Ah.. tudo bem, mas não demore muito!" disse Hermione se virando para ver o menino se distanciando.

Antes de Harry virar um corredor olhou pra trás e viu Rony passar a mão pelo ombro de Hermione. O garoto sorriu vendo como os dois avançavam. Na época da infância eles eram muito mais tímidos, vivam se implicando e nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de se declarar para o outro.

Agora Harry não fazia a menor idéia de para onde ir, ele ficou um tempo olhando o corredor do shopping em que Ron e Hermione haviam desaparecido há pouco em outra curva. Resolveu que talvez fosse melhor voltar para a livraria e ler mais HQ's. Se virou e...

"Ai!" exclamou quando bateu a cabeça no queixo de alguém.

"Au!!" disse Draco quando sentiu uma pancada no queixo.

Harry esfregou a testa, os olhos lacrimejando.

Draco passou a mão no queixo e olhou para quem ele havia atropelado.

"Desculpe." disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Até que se olharam e se reconheceram.

"Harry..." falou Draco arrastando a voz.

"Draco!" disse Harry surpreso pelo menino ao menos saber o seu nome.

"Hahahahahaha." riram os dois juntos.

"Foi mal pelo encontrão." se desculpou Harry. "Eu tava meio distraído."

"Da próxima vez só liga a seta antes de virar, as pessoas não podem adivinhar quando alguém vai fazer uma idiotice como virar do nada." disse Draco de modo sarcástico e seco.

"Ah, e da próxima vez buzina quando for cortar o trânsito!" disse Harry alto e de forma meio mal humorada pela má educação gratuita aparente do outro menino.

"Emos são meio estressados, não é? Por isso que acho-os meio patéticos..." disse Draco rindo sarcástico.

"Ei!!! Eu não sou Emo, tenho estilo próprio!" disse Harry zangado e emburrando.

Draco riu quase descontroladamente, irritando o outro profundamente.

"Tá passando mal, ô mané?" perguntou Harry não achando a menor graça.

"Não, mas você falou tão convictamente que se eu não tivesse te vendo agora teria acreditado." disse Draco dando uma olhada no visual de Harry e fazendo o menino ficar muito vermelho de raiva. "Bom, a gente ce vê na escola... _emozinho_." disse Draco dando tchau e se virando, seguindo seu caminho, impedindo Harry de falar qualquer outra coisa.

Harry bufou e saiu pisando forte o mais rápido que pôde... ele sentia que sua cabeça ia explodir de tanta irritação, que garoto abusado! Tudo bem que eles eram da mesma turma no colégio, mas nunca haviam se falado antes, ele sabia que o garoto tinha fama de arrogantezinho, só porque se achava bonito e o fodão com as mulheres... insuportável, é isso que ele era, por isso que Harry nunca o vira muito tempo com uma garota, elas não deviam suportar ele! _"Surfistinha idiota, arrogante! Se acha superior só porque é riquinho... mauricinho de uma figa!!!!_"

"Opa!" surpreendeu-se ao ver que se encontrava exatamente em frente à livraria que pensara em ir antes de dar de cara com o surfista. Aproveitando que sua perna o guiara melhor que sua cabeça e entrou na livraria, indo atrás de algum HQ legal para se distrair.

* * *

**N/A:** ... E o Ron é um favelado XD

Mas pessoas... calmem, essa fic é sim uma HPxDM, mas é que eu tenho que apresentar direitinho os personagens antes né :P? Vou ver se já no próximo capítulo entra algo mais... caliente de HPxDM... mas depois que eu entrar na onda eu não paro mais, ae vai começar até quem sabe um ar mais slash.. Huhuhuuhuhuhuhuhu _#risada discreta, porém maligna#_

Aaaaah! Deixem reviews... e se quiserem deixar uma para cada capítulo eu não me importo não 8B


	4. Relações de Draco

**Autor:** Rapousa

**Capa:** i184.photobucket (ponto) com/albums/x306/Julinhah/caparealmentepronta2 (ponto) jpg?t (igual) 1189562316 _(retirar os espaços e substiutir o que tem dentro dos parênteses pelos símbolos correspondentes)_

**Gênero:** Comédia/Romance

**Shippers:** Harry/Draco... ou Draco/Harry (quem sabe :P?)

**Resumo: **Harry Potter sempre parece achar que é a única e mais infortunada criatura, se acha sozinho e o único com um grande problema, isso não é meio... emo? Já pensou se o mundo mágico não existisse, se Harry Potter e cia fossem brasileiros? Quem sabe um loiro surfista não pode aplacar os temores de um emo de olhos verdes... (Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy) (Universo Alternativo)

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Descobrindo Draco**

Harry ficou mais ou menos uma ou duas horas na livraria, até que Ron e Hermione apareceram lá, Ron com o braço pelo ombro da menina e esta com o braço na cintura dele.

"Harry! Você disse que ia ao banheiro!" exclamou a menina repreendendo-o assim que o encontrou.

"Ah, foi mal... é que eu lembrei que tinha uns HQ's aqui que eu queria ler e acabei me distraindo, disse o menino tentando parecer inocente.

"Ei cara, tá afim de ir no cinema?" perguntou Ron parecendo nem um pouco alarmado com a deixa que Harry dera para que ele ficasse a sós com Hermione.

"Sei lá... ces não preferem ver sozinhos não?" perguntou Harry dando um sorrisinho maroto.

"Claro que não né Harry!" disse Hermione zangada.

"Anda logo ô manézão!" Ron afirmou, como sempre falando meio alto.

Harry pôs o HQ de lado, se levantou e seguiu os dois até o cinema. Lá eles escolheram um filme de romance, por insistência de Harry, que na verdade estava afim de chorar com alguma história de amor, pensando por quê esse tipo de coisa não acontecia na vida real, e por quê ninguém o amava... ainda por cima se estivesse com um casal ao lado, era batata! Ele ia ficar deprimido e arranjar mais um motivo pra chorar, dizer que não valia nada e ficar cabisbaixo jogado em um canto qualquer.

Quando entraram na sala, Ron e Hermione sentaram na ultima fileira, Harry sentou perto de Hermione, se distanciando uma cadeira do casal, não queria de fato dar uma de vela, só queria chorar em paz. Como entraram cedo na sala Harry ficou um tempo mofando, esperando o filme começar, estava largado na cadeira observando as pessoas entrarem...

**oOo**

Draco encontrou seus amigos na porta do shopping, depois que todos se reuniram, o que demorou mais ou menos entre uma e duas horas. Eles pretendiam assistir algum filme, Draco e os meninos queriam ver um filme de ação, porém as garotas conseguiram convence-los a entrar numa sessão de filme meloso... como a maioria dos caras queria "ficar" com as meninas durante a sessão de filme, eles aceitaram, afinal, nada melhor que um filme romântico para conseguir o beijo de uma menina, além de não precisarem prestar atenção alguma ao filme, já que não faziam real questão de entende-lo. Como cada garoto tinha um par, Draco teve de aceitar fazer 'par' com Pansy, afinal, dessa vez não iria conseguir arranjar uma desculpa decente para dispensá-la.

O grupo entrou no cinema, procurando um local para sentar, aparentemente uns idiotas já tinham chegado antes e se sentado na última fileira (muito cobiçada por casais), então eles resolveram sentar na fileira antes da última, quando estavam chegando lá, as luzes se apagaram, portanto eles tatearam até poderem se acomodar, cada um ao lado de seu ficante.

**oOo**

Harry viu uma cabeça loira e arrogante entrando no cinema junto com um grupinho de playboys e patricinhas. O menino afundou-se em sua poltrona, não queria que o playboyzinho arrogante o visse ali. Harry observou Draco chegando cada vez mais perto, com o braço em volta de uma menina.

_"Que raro, esse playboyzinho saindo com uma menina tão mais ou menos!" _pensou Harry, o grupo aparentemente ia se sentar na fileira da frente a que Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam sentados. Harry afundou ainda mais na cadeira, não queria que o cabeça de parafina o visse, não teria o que dizer e não queria que uma discussão estragasse o clima depressivo que já havia criado dentro de si.

Entretanto, por sorte, no exato momento em que eles chegavam mais próximos as luzes se apagaram. _"Ufa!"_ pensou Harry aliviado, voltando a se inspirar em um sentimento de ausência e solidão.

Porém, infelizmente a sorte parecia não querer deixa-lo ficar triste em paz, Draco e sua namorada resolveram sentar _exatamente_ na frente de Harry... ótimo, tudo que ele não precisava, ficar assistindo um dos pegas do playboyzinho...

-

O filme já havia começado há um tempo, contudo Harry nem reparava nele, assistia mais ao Draco e sua namoradinha do que ao telão em si, muito embora às vezes olhasse para o telão nas partes mais densas, porém, quando o caso entre Draco e a menina ficava quente, era pra eles que olhava.

Harry havia entrado naquela sessão afim de chorar, mas agora se segurava o máximo para não fazer barulho ao rir. Draco sentara com a menina, e no começo mantinha o braço desleixadamente sobre o ombro dela, quando o filmecomeçou a menina encostou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, que tossiu visivelmente incomodado. Harry riu, Draco parecia naquele momento mais um gay recatado do que tudo, e aparentemente a menina não reparava no incomodo que o playboy parecia sentir.

Depois de um tempo, Draco fingiu que ia pegar algo no bolso, obviamente uma desculpa para poder tirar o braço do ombro da menina, após remexer um pouco pegou um pacote de bala, pôs uma na boca e ofereceu outra a garota, que aceitou. Mas como Harry previa, Draco não voltou a passar o braço em volta do ombro dela.

Inicialmente achou que o caso de Draco tivesse terminado ali... ledo engano. Após um tempo a menina percebeu que Draco não voltaria a passar o braço por seu ombro. E foi então que começou de fato a diversão de Harry...

Ela abraçou Draco pela cintura, assustando não só o surfista, como Harry, que começou a rir silenciosamente da situação, por um momento Draco ficou meio duro, surpreendido com a investida... todavia, percebeu que não tinha escolha, e pôs o braço sobre as costas dela.

Harry não conseguiu ouvir direito, mas viu que Draco falou algo baixinho para a menina que em resposta falou suficientemente alto para ser ouvida:

"Ah eu não ligo pro filme não, eu quero ficar agarradinha em você!"

Draco olhou com cara de espanto e terror para a menina, que estava com a cabeça abaixada no peito dele e por isso não viu sua expressão.

Harry teve um acesso de riso incontrolável, ele balançou para frente e para trás rindo, tentando evitar fazer barulho. Era divertidíssimo ver o surfista se dando mal com uma garota aparentemente louca por ele, mas que ele não estava nem um pouco afim de 'pegar'.

Porém o playboy parecia esperto, depois de aparentemente se cansar de ficar meio que abraçando a garota contra sua própria vontade, levantou-se com a desculpa de que iria no banheiro.

Harry esperou para ver se a menina tomaria alguma atitude após a saída de Draco, à primeira vista parecia que ela não pretendia fazer nada. Harry voltou a prestar atenção no filme, ainda com um sorrisinho no rosto.

Em certo momento, o filme chegou no seu clímax de romance, Harry olhou para o lado e viu Rony e Hermione se beijando, em frente do casal, os amigos de Draco pegavam as meninas que haviam trazido. Nesses momentos Harry estaria muito provavelmente se acabando em lágrimas, mas ele nem prestava atenção direito ao que se passava no telão, pois viu a acompanhante de Draco observar meio que sonhadoramente os casais envolta dela se beijando.

Quem olhasse para Harry naquela hora poderia ver nele um sorriso bem maquiavélico, afinal, ele poderia muito bem prever o que a garota estaria planejando, e Draco iria ter de voltar em algum momento _"Huhuhuhuhuhu. Ah, se teria que voltar..."_ pensou Harry e quando ele chegasse... O menino já podia imaginar o que a garota iria querer com Draco. _"Huhuhuhuhuuuhuhuhu!"_riu Harry consigo mesmo.

Um bom tempo depois, enfim Harry viu Draco chegando com um pacote de pipoca e um copo grande de refrigerante, ele era esperto, essa era uma boa desculpa para a sua demora...

Contudo, isso provavelmente não teria efeito... Harry imaginava perfeitamente bem que a pipoca não faria diferença na hora de a menina tentar alcançar seu objetivo. E meninas com um objetivo forte são bem incisivas.

Aparentemente Draco não reparara, ou pelo menos não demonstrara notar os casais se pegando em toda a fileira, ou então não ligou isso a possíveis intenções da menina de imitar os outros.

Draco sentou-se e ofereceu pipoca à garota, que aceitou. Agora Harry abstraia todo o mundo a sua volta, prestando atenção unicamente aos dois a sua frente. Draco havia colocado a pipoca entre os dois, e o refri também, talvez ele achasse que assim a menina não teria como ficar agarrando ele... Harry sabia que a garota não iria desistir tão rápido, ficou só esperando como ela ia superar a distância imposta pelo surfistinha arrogante.

Finalmente ela parecia ter enxergado uma brecha. Na hora de tomar refri, Draco desviava a vista do filme e olhava para baixo, e foi num desses momentos que a menina atacou, aproveitou que Draco tirara a vista do filme e chamou seu nome de um jeito manhoso, Draco olhou-a meio que instintivamente.

A garota passou rapidamente a mão por de trás do pescoço do surfista esnobe, e tascou-lhe um beijo, Draco ficou com os olhos esbugalhados, Harry teve um acesso de riso com a cara do menino, tentou rir em silêncio. Draco continuou com cara de choque, mas correspondeu ao beijo, segurando trêmulo nos ombros da menina, ele parecia não ter coragem de empurrá-la, ao que ela deve ter entendido como uma correspondência ao beijo, então inclinou-se mais sobre ele, derrubando a pipoca no colo do garoto, Draco soltou a menina por um instante entrando num estado que ultrapassava o choque, beirando o terror.

Nesse momento Harry não agüentou e seu riso pôde ser ouvido por todo o cinema, ele estava de fato tendo um acesso, não conseguia nem respirar, só rir e rir, reparou que alguns dos casais haviam parado de se beijar para olha-lo rir, tentando adivinhar o que o menino poderia ter achado de tão engraçado naquele cinema, afinal o filme era um drama romântico.

Ron e Hermione foram um dos casais que param de se beijar para ver o que estava acontecendo, aparentemente Draco também queria parar para ver, mas a menina não lhe permitia, pois estava prendendo a cabeça do menino entre os braços entrelaçados atrás da cabeça dele. O que só aumentou a risada de Harry que começou a incomodar não só as pessoas próximas a ele como a sala inteira.

Hermione cutucou Harry.

"Harryyyy..." disse a menina sibilando "Harry, pára com isso! Que ce ta fazendo?" ela falava tudo num cochicho nervoso.

"Eu... eu..." tentou explicar o menino controlando o riso, porém, o máximo que conseguiu foi soltar um ganido. Pelo menos conseguiu continuar a rir sem fazer barulho, muito embora se contorcesse na poltrona.

Depois de um tempo o acesso de Harry passou, ele enxugou as lágrimas de riso, olhou pra frente, e ficou meio decepcionado ao ver que aparentemente Draco conseguira se livrar do beijo da menina, e só estava de novo com o braço em volta dela. Mas Harry não reclamou, ninguém conseguia fazê-lo ter um acesso de riso há muito tempo. Harry não tinha ficado deprimido como pretendia ao ir ao cinema, mas só de ver aquele surfista idiota se dando mal e sendo pego a pulso por uma menina, tinha lhe valido o final de semana inteiro.

Assim que viu que o filme ia terminar Harry falou para Ron e Hermione que ia no banheiro e saiu correndo da sala, antes que as luzes se ligassem, na verdade ele pretendia sair antes que Draco pudesse querer reconhecer quem era a pessoa que ria atrás de si.

Harry saiu do cinema e foi esperar Hermione e Ron atrás de uma pilastra, assim poderia ver quem saia do cinema, e se visse o surfista idiota poderia se esconder.

**oOo**

_"Droga... eu disse que a gente devia ter vindo pra cá antes... agora tenho que ficar tateando no escuro."_ pensou Draco de mau humor sentando na penúltima fila da sala de cinema, já que uns idiotinhas estavam sentados na última fila.

Ao se sentar tentou tirar o braço de cima do ombro de Pansy, mas a menina segurava o pulso dele, impossibilitando que tirasse de forma discreta o braço. Draco ficou um tempo prestando atenção no filme, tentando abstrair que Pansy ficava se escorando nele... Mas o filme era tão chato, sem ação, uma forma melosa, basicamente, um saco. Fora a pessoa atrás dele, que de vez enquanto batia com o pé na cadeira, incomodando-o.

Quando Pansy começou a se assanhar para ele de forma mais descarada, entrelaçando os dedos dela nos dele e encostando a cabeça no peito dele, Draco achou que era hora de parar com isso. Lembrou-se que tinha um pacote de bala no bolso, esta poderia ser como uma ótima desculpa. Não tardando ele tentou da forma mais displicente possível tirar o braço do ombro da menina, que pelo menos não ofereceu resistência, pegou o pacote de bala, colocou uma na boca e ofereceu outra para a Pansy, que a aceitou.

Draco respirou mais aliviado, achando que tinha se livrado de vez dela, pelo menos por um tempo. E foi o que ocorreu, Draco conseguiu continuar olhando para o telão sem mais incômodos, muito embora parecesse estar atento, ele nem mesmo sabia o que se passava com os personagens no filme. Na verdade ele pensava nos carros que compraria quando tivesse seu próprio dinheiro... e talvez pudesse sair com uma garota muito mais atraente do que Pansy, a outra mulher talvez nem precisasse ter muito cérebr...

Antes que ele completasse os seus devaneios sobre a mulher perfeita, Pansy fez aquilo que ele pretendia evitar toda a sessão, ela o agarrara. Estava abraçada nele, agarrando-o, Draco levou um susto, e ficou um pouco aterrorizado com todo aquele contato.

"Pansy, não vá perder o filme, está muito interessante, desse jeito você não pode vê-lo." disse ele bem baixinho num tom meio feliz, pois foi um alivio ter conseguido pensar tão rápido em uma desculpa para ela largá-lo.

"Ah eu não ligo pro filme não, eu quero ficar agarradinha em você!" disse Pansy manhosa. Draco ao ver que sua tentativa de afastá-la não deu certo, entrou em pânico, não queria ficar com aquela menina e deixar que os outros pensassem que ele estava abaixando o seu nível de seletividade de garotas. Afinal, ele tinha costume de só ficar com as pessoas mais desejadas, não com alguém como a Pansy, que ele só deixava que andasse grudada nele porque era amiga de sua prima, e esta cobra-lhe um favor, dizendo que deveria deixar Pansy andar com ele e tratá-la bem.

O filme continuou na sua forma melosa, para Draco parecia que só tinha gente chorando, uma melosidade que ele não suportava, por isso não tinha conseguido prestar atenção por mais de 2 minutos. O tempo passou e Draco não conseguiu mais agüentar aquela posição incomoda e aquela menina com cheiro enjoado.

"Pansy, vou no banheiro, já volto." disse ele se desvencilhando da garota, quando viu a cara dela de 'tristeza' sentiu mais vontade ainda de sair correndo, até a cara de tristeza dela parecia melosa, Draco sempre odiara pessoas melosas.

Ao sair da sala de cinema o menino sentiu-se aliviado, a porta se fechou atrás dele no exato momento em que uma das personagens gritava algo como: "Durante todos esses anos eu nunca te esqueci!". Agora era só arranjar algo para fazer, porque ele não pretendia voltar para aquela sala nem tão cedo.

Draco andou até perto da lanchonete interna do cinema, onde vendia porcarias para se comer durante a sessão, pipoca e refrigerante. O menino se encostou no balcão, ficou pensando sobre uma nova prancha que queria comprar, teria de esperar seu pai voltar de viagem para poder fazer isso, afinal, ele não tinha permissão de comprar nada realmente caro na ausência dos pais. E pranchas eram uma dessas coisas.

O pai dele costumava viajar pelo mundo desde que Draco era muito pequeno, o menino se lembrava vagamente que quando ele era bem criança, com uns seis anos, seu pai ainda não viajava muito, mas desde aquela época eles tinham uma relação distante, sua presença não fazia muita diferença na vida do filho, a não ser quando Lucius tinha de exigir do filho notas boas, pois Draco sempre tinha que ser melhor que os outros, já que para o velho, Draco era uma pessoa superior, e não deveria se misturar com pessoas diferentes dele, como por exemplo, pessoas de classes mais simples, deveria sempre tratá-las como se ele fosse seu superior.

Em relação a isso, Draco só lembrava que quando era criança tinha tido um amigo muito especial, embora ele não se lembrasse porquê, mas aparentemente essa amizade não agradava a seu pai, que o tirou da escola só por causa desse amigo, mas de qualquer jeito, isso eram águas passadas, já que agora Draco nunca se misturaria com as pessoas erradas.

O jovem ainda ficou um tempo divagando em frente a lanchonete, até resolver que já era tempo de voltar para dentro do cinema, não era adequado deixar acompanhantes sozinhos no cinema, por mais que ele nem ao menos quisesse tal companhia, para ter uma desculpa por sua demora, Draco resolveu comprar pipoca e refrigerante, pelo menos desse modo podia ter dito que a fila tava grande, muito embora não tivesse absolutamente ninguém ali além do atendente e ele.

Já trazendo a pipoca e o refrigerante, ele entrou de novo na sala de cinema, onde ele sabia que Pansy o esperava.

Chegando à fileira em que seu amigos estavam Draco se sentou e teve a brilhante idéia de colocar a pipoca entre ele e Pansy, com a desculpa de que assim era mais fácil de os dois pegarem, também evitando que a garota tentasse agarra-lo novamente.

Parece que ele havia conseguido atingir seu objetivo, a garota não mais tentara entrar em contato físico com ele, Draco finalmente relaxou e aproveitou o momento para comer a pipoca em paz... santa pipoca, o separando de um destino trágico! Quando o menino ia tomar mais um gole da bebida ele ouviu a voz super melosa de Pansy:

"Dracoooo..."

Ele olhou para ver o que ela queria, e se arrependeu amargamente por isso, sem nem ao menos saber como, a garota agarrou-o e forçou-lhe um beijo, ele levou um susto tão grande que ficou sem reação... seus pensamentos passaram a mil, mas a pergunta em sua mente que mais vibrava seu crânio era: _"Que porr...?"_, percebendo que se alguém o visse daquela forma, pasmo, com uma menina lhe beijando ele passaria uma vergonha, Draco resolveu segurar os ombros da menina, pelo menos tentando aproveitar o beijo inusitado, claro que o idiota que estava sentado atrás dele não ajudava em nada, a criatura parecia que tinha pulga na cueca, ou estava tendo convulsões, porque não parava de bater na cadeira de Draco com as pernas.

Só que o erro de Draco foi querer aparentar corresponder o beijo, porque no instante seguinte a menina se jogou em cima dele, derrubando toda a pipoca no colo dele... deixando-o muito frustrado, estava sujando a roupa, perdendo a pipoca e dando um beijo que não queria de jeito nenhum e estava tentando evita-lo a todo custo desde o começo da manhã... mas que dia de mer--! Draco tentou se concentrar mesmo assim naquele beijo, porém a pessoa atrás de si agora dava altas gargalhadas se agitando ainda mais na cadeira, Draco estranhou, não imaginava que o filme fosse tão engraçado, muito embora não conseguisse olhar para a pessoa para ver exatamente do que ela tava rindo, pois Pansy havia entrelaçado os braços atrás do pescoço dele, fazendo com que Draco perdesse sua mobilidade de olhar para direita ou para esquerda. E a droga da pessoa atrás dele ria mais e mais alto, irritando Draco ainda mais, que tentava abstrair o barulho. Porém, quando a pessoa parou de rir, suas convulsões voltaram mais fortes, balanço de forma mais incômoda ainda a cadeira de Draco.

Quando Pansy diminuiu a velocidade do beijo Draco pegou a brecha e separou-se dela, não agüentando mais o cheiro adocicado do perfume que ela usava. Graças a Deus o filme parecia estar mais ou menos no final, pois parecia que a provável personagem principal já ia correr atrás do 'amado', Draco não pôde evitar um suspiro de alívio, que logo em seguida foi acompanhado por um suspiro de Pansy que se agarrou nele, a diferença era que o suspiro de Pansy provavelmente se devia a ela ter interpretado o suspiro de Draco como um de satisfação e por isso soltou um também.

Draco fez uma cara ainda pior de nojo.

Mais um pouco e os personagens do filme pareciam finalmente terem encontrado seu final feliz, começaram os créditos e as luzes se acenderam. Draco fez questão de levantar o mais rápido que podia, evitando assim que Pansy tentasse novamente beija-lo. Nessa hora ele se lembrou da pessoa que ficava batendo às suas costas, resolveu dar uma olhada em quem era, e quem sabe de quebra conseguir descontar em alguém sua frustração.

Virou-se já com uma cara mal humorada, porém, infelizmente não viu ninguém, a não ser um casalzinho mais a direita se beijando.

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, esse capítulo não teve nada de HPxDM, mas em compensação teve muito DMxPP ein ein ;Dd 

Tá, eu sei que ninguém queria de fato vê-los juntos XD, mas o que vale é a continuidade da fic em prol de um futuro mais luminoso e feliz do casal certo ficando junto.

Ohhohohoho a cada dia que passa eu tenho mais idéias para essa fanfic :D, por isso continuem deixando reviews, e srta. **Lulu Star **não deixe de ler a fic, ela continuará sendo engraçada 8D

Obrigada também a **Mathew Potter Malfoy** e a **Many Lupin Nott**. ;Dd


	5. Iniciando

**Autor:**Rapousa

**Capa:** i184.photobucket (ponto) com/albums/x306/Julinhah/caparealmentepronta2 (ponto) jpg?t (igual) 1189562316 _(retirar os espaços e substiutir o que tem dentro dos parênteses pelos símbolos correspondentes)_

**Gênero:** Comédia/Romance

**Shippers:**Harry/Draco... ou Draco/Harry (quem sabe :P?)

**Resumo:**Harry Potter sempre parece achar que é a única e mais infortunada criatura, se acha sozinho e o único com um grande problema, isso não é meio... emo? Já pensou se o mundo mágico não existisse, se Harry Potter e cia fossem brasileiros? Quem sabe um loiro surfista não pode aplacar os temores de um emo de olhos verdes... (Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy) (Universo Alternativo)

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - Iniciando**

Mas uma segunda-feira se iniciava, Harry tateou em busca do despertador... sem querer acabou esbarrando no objeto e este foi ao chão, fazendo mais barulho ainda.

"Ai ai, eu odeio acordar cedo, eu odeio não conseguir desligar o despertador, eu odeio ser míope porque eu acordo cego e não posso dormir de óculos, eu odeio meu cabelo que desperta tão feio, como querendo me dizer: vais ter um dia de merda!" recitou Harry meio sonolento e rabugento, ainda sem se levantar da cama. "Cara... isso daria um ótimo texto pra colocar no meu flog... cadê minha câmera?" disse o menino finalmente despertando por inteiro e sentando-se na cama.

Harry esfregou os olhos e bocejou, _"Deviam existir mais fins de semana e menos dias úteis..."_ pensou ele ainda meio lento, se levantando.

**oOo**

Uma musica de Red Hot Chilli Peppers invadiu o quarto, Draco abriu os olhos lentamente, permanecendo ainda deitado, a hora de acordar chegara, pensou ele, logo em seguida se sentando. Devagar ele se levantou, espreguiçou os braços, alongando-os, e foi para o banheiro do seu quarto escovar os dentes.

**oOo**

Harry, como sempre chegou atrasado uns 5 minutos no colégio, por isso ele não pôde entrar, pelo menos não até que batesse o sinal para o segundo tempo, o que só ocorreria dali há 50 minutos. Uma junção de coisas fazia com que as segundas de manhã não fossem dias nada bons para o menino, primeiro que graças ao final de semana Harry acabava indo dormir tarde no domingo, por conseqüente ele acordava meio tarde também, chegando sempre atrasado no colégio toda santa segunda-feira e perdendo um tempo de química (na segunda Harry tinha um tempo duplo dessa aula), que era a matéria em que ele obtinha as piores notas, mas para coroar tudo, o professor de química parecia não gostar nem um pouco do menino, ele sempre implicava com Harry, piorando a situação já precária deste com a matéria. Harry sempre sabia que segundas nunca traziam nada de bom com elas.

O sinal finalmente tocou e ele foi arrastando os pés, infeliz até sua sala de aula.

"Atrasado de novo." cumprimentou o professor assim que Harry pôs a cara pra dentro da sala "Não entendo como alguém com as suas notas pode ainda se dar ao luxo de perder uma aula inteira minha." disse o professor se dirigindo só a Harry.

"Tá professor Severino... tá..." respondeu Harry cansado. - (Severus Snape)

Sendo que para as outras duas meninas que também chegaram atrasadas o professor apenas disse. "E vocês, Srtas. Levander e Parvati, que isso não se repita."

Harry se jogou na cadeira que sempre sentava, ficando de cara amarrada.

"Olá Harry." disse o menino que sempre se sentava ao seu lado.

"Oi Neville." respondeu desanimado.

Neville era o único menino na classe pior que Harry em química, também, o garoto ia sempre se arrastando em praticamente todas as matérias, menos biologia, na qual ele sempre tirava boas notas.

"Que quê houve Harry, porque você chegou atrasado?"

"Ah, o de sempre..." disse fazendo um gesto vago com as mãos "Acordei tarde."

"Bem, agora que a turma inteira está presente e como eu ia dizendo antes de sermos interrompidos," voltou a falar Severino "esse bimestre teremos um trabalho em dupla valendo metade da nota."

Quando o professor disse isso a turma inteira começou a reclamar

"Okay, vocês preferem que seja individual?"

Aí sim a turma protestou de vez, dizendo que preferiam, é claro, que fosse em dupla.

"Estou fazendo um favor a vocês, principalmente para aqueles que estão mal na minha matéria, estes devem aproveitar a chance." disse o professor olhando para Neville e Harry. "Só que, eu sortearei as duplas."

Novamente a turma entrou em rebuliço, reclamando que era injusto, que não podia ser assim, que não ia dar certo...

"Eu estou fazendo um _**favor**_ a vocês, e ainda ouço reclamações?! O próximo que disser alguma coisa vai continuar reclamando e na coordenação!" finalmente, o silêncio completo. O professor, como toda a sua pedagogia, todo o seu charme e simpatia, sempre conseguia de modo muito sutil controlar a turma, ele era digno de um prêmio de professor mais simpático do ano...

"Mas fessor, pra quando será esse trabalho?" perguntou Levander. Para Harry, apenas mais uma menininha fresca da turma.

"Bem, se vocês não tivessem ficado me interrompendo com tantas abobrinhas, eu já teria explicado tudo perfeitamente bem." disse o professor dando uma parada estratégica para passar os olhos por toda a classe. "O trabalho será sobre a historia do sódio, como e quando ele foi descoberto, para o quê e por quem ele foi usado inicialmente, quero um relatório de seus isótopos, isóbaros e isoeletrônicos mais famosos e em que são usados. Também quero que vocês pesquisem por que o sódio tem esse nome e o que ele significa, além é claro de me listarem seus usos e funções hoje em dia, e não adianta tentar copiar textos do google, até porque eu conheço todos os sites com o conteúdo correto. Por isso tratem de pesquisar direito, um trabalho mal explicado, ou incompleto significará uma nota muito menor." Severino fez uma pausa para deixar que as pessoas terminassem de anotar o que ele dizia. "Vocês têm exatamente um mês a partir de hoje para fazer este trabalho. Então não me venham reclamar de prazo ou pedir mais tempo. Estou lhes avisando com um mês de antecedência." o professor se virou para se sentar na sua cadeira, esperando de novo que as pessoas terminassem de anotar.

"Severino! Você tem alguma sugestão de aonde a gente pode procurar?" perguntou Parvati.

"Sim, mas são vocês que devem procurar sozinhos por isso." disse ele displicentemente.

A maior parte da turma ficou com cara de idiota, pensando como iria fazer um trabalho desses, ainda por cima com uma dupla que poderia não vir a ser uma das melhores.

"Bem, agora que todos terminaram de anotar, vou realizar o sorteio das duplas." disse o professor pegando um saco em sua mesa. "Aqui estão os nomes de todos os alunos, vou sorteá-los dois à dois, e anunciarei as duplas em voz alta apenas uma vez, por isso prestem atenção para não virem me perguntar depois."

Nesse momento Harry não sabia o quê pensar, ele até poderia preferir fazer dupla com alguém bom em química, mas a maioria dessas pessoas já tinha um grupinho muito fechado e ele não estava nem perto de estar dentro deste, fora que ninguém iria querer de fato fazer trabalho com Harry, por isso ele achava uma certa vantagem existir o sorteio, já que fazer trabalho de química com o Neville, que era pior do que ele, não era uma boa perspectiva. Mas Harry pretendia se esforçar dessa vez, não queria ficar em recuperação final, não ia dar esse gostinho a Severino.

"...Parvati Patil e Blaise Zabini..." disse Severino anotando em seu diário mais uma dupla sorteada "Agora..." disse ele pegando mais dois papeizinhos no saco "Harry Potter e... Draco Malfoy."

Harry boquiabriu-se... como assim ele ficara com aquele surfistinha arrogante?! Tudo bem que o menino era uma das pessoas boas em química, um dos queridinhos do professor, mas mesmo assim, iria ser um terror ter de trabalhar com ele. Afinal, eles viviam em mundos completamente distintos, fora a arrogância e prepotência que o outro menino demonstrava.

Draco ouviu seu nome e ficou um pouco surpreso com sua dupla, ia fazer com o emozinho chorão, se aquele garoto começasse a chorar na frente dele ou ficasse de frescura para fazer o trabalho dizendo que estava deprimido Draco pretendia dar-lhe um tabefe para aprender a ser gente.

Depois do anuncio de quem seria sua dupla, Harry deitou a cabeça na mesa e ficou lá pensando o que faria para não ter problemas com o outro menino, já que precisava de nota. Mas também ficou pensando em como a sua vida era uma droga, esta deveria ter sido a pior segunda-feira da vida dele, passando até a segunda chuvosa que ele tivera seu mp3 roubado.

E ali, com a cabeça abaixada ele ficou até chegar o intervalo, esperando que um milagre caísse do céu e o salvasse da tristeza que começava a invadir o seu interior.

"Ei, Harry!" chamou uma voz distante " Alow, ô Harry, acorda ai cara."

"Uhn...?" gemeu Harry de mau humor, não querendo despertar.

"Putz, dá pra acordar de uma vez ô emozinho!"

"Eu não sou emo!!!" disse Harry zangado, abrindo os olhos de uma vez.

"Aaah, pelo menos eu descobri um jeito de te acordar rápido." disse Draco se sentando na mesa.

"Ah... é você." disse Harry com mais mau humor.

"A gente precisa conversar."

Harry olhou o menino desconfiado.

"E sobre o que você quer conversar?"

"Sobre a nossa vida como um casal... Pô, sobre o que você acha que eu iria querer conversar com você???" Harry olhou-o com raiva, o garoto era muito arrogante, mas ele não iria responder às provocações, por isso apenas esperou que ele falasse logo o que queria "É ó_bvio_ que eu quero falar com você sobre o trabalho de química."

"E...?" perguntou Harry impaciente.

"Bem, a gente tem que marcar um dia para começar a fazer."

"Já...? Mas o Severino nem marcou direito o trabalho." disse Harry surpreso com a nerdisse do rapaz em querer fazer logo o trabalho.

"Ah, e por isso o emozinho vai ficar em casa tirando fotos, chorando e só na última hora vai se mover? Você já viu a quantidade de coisas que temos que fazer? Eu não vou abaixar a minha nota por sua causa, se você pelo menos fosse bom em química eu dividiria o trabalho em dois e faríamos cada um a sua parte, mas você é um dos piores alunos. Só que eu não pretendo carregar você nas costas, porque quem sabe, ao longo do trabalho você não ganhe alguma utilidade, afinal, fazer tudo completamente sozinho vai ser difícil..."

Harry ficou ouvindo aquele menino arrogante e convencido, apenas falando mal dele, duvidando de sua capacidade... Ah se Draco soubesse o que aquilo desencadearia no final...

"Tá legal." disse simplesmente Harry, não estava ainda afim de discutir com um playboyzinho arrogante "Mas também não vou trabalhar pra você como um escravinho, simplesmente ouvindo e acatando suas 'ordens', eu tô meio mal em química mesmo, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não quero aprender."

Draco olhou-o inexpressivo, apenas levantou a sobrancelha "Tá bem, agora que você de fato acordou... podemos em fim marcar os dias possíveis de fazermos o trabalho. Terça e quinta eu tenho compromissos, aos sábados de manhã eu surfo (e isto não esta passível a alterações), segunda, quarta e sexta eu costumo estar livre, e domingos só devem ser utilizados em caso de extrema necessidade."

Harry olhou para o menino impressionado com o profissionalismo que ele demonstrava ao falar, muito embora esse tom impessoal não agradasse por completo a ele.

"Aaaahn... sei lá, eu não tenho nenhum compromisso certo, acho que só no final de semana que geralmente aparece algo para fazer, algum lugar para ir... Mas meus tios não gostam que eu chegue muito tarde em casa, ae depende de para aonde a gente vai..."

"Você mora aonde?" perguntou Draco.

"Por que, ce vai me visitar?" questionou Harry de forma irônica.

Draco suspirou, como se estivesse cansado de conversar com alguém como Harry.

"Porque, caro paquiderme, eu preciso saber qual é o melhor lugar para a gente se encontrar e fazer a pesquisa." respondeu falando com a voz arrastada e com tom de sarcasmo.

Harry pensou naquela hora: _"Que menino mais nojento! Como ele pode ter amigos???"_

"Eu moro no Leblon, e paquiderme é a mãe." respondeu Harry já sem paciência "Pra que ce quer se encontrar pessoalmente se a gente pode fazer tudo pela internet conversando via MSN?" perguntou Harry desviando o olhar, ficando com mais raiva ainda do menino.

"Ai ai. Você não presta mesmo atenção às aulas... Severino sugeriu que não usássemos a internet como meio de pesquisa." disse Draco demonstrando impaciência. "Você, caro paquiderme, já ouviu falar de biblioteca? Ou no seu mundinho emo é proibido ou é algo muito feliz e interessante para vocês suportarem conhecer ou entrar em uma?"

Dessa vez o menino foi longe de mais.

"Olha aqui, pára de me encher o saco seu surfistinha filhinho de papai! Eu só fiz uma pergunta e você não precisa ficar me ofendendo a cada duas palavras suas! Eu nunca te fiz nada ô mané!" disse Harry explodindo, e agradecendo pela sala ainda estar vazia.

Draco apenas esperou que Harry terminasse, mantendo o tempo todo uma expressão vazia no rosto.

"Terminou o showzinho emo? Podemos falar de coisas sérias agora?" perguntou Draco.

"Que tal você começar a parar de ser grosso?" perguntou Harry se levantando e encarando o outro menino.

"Grosso? Quando eu fui grosso? Achei apenas que estivesse sendo realista..." respondeu Draco com um sarcasmo tão forte na voz que Harry sentiu vontade de cuspir na cara dele ao mesmo tempo que sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho de tanta raiva.

"Tudo bem, cabeça de parafina, o que você quer fazer?" disse entrando no jogo do outro menino "Eu tenho quase todo dia livre, tirando eventuais compromissos."

"Essa quarta então emozinho?"

"Por mim tudo bem filhinho de papai. Mas aonde a gente se encontra?"

"Não acha mais fácil a gente simplesmente sair juntos do colégio pra não ficar atrasando o trabalho, paquiderme?"

"Eh cabeçudo, mas nós humanos costumamos realizar um ritual diário importantíssimo chamado almoçar, nós humanos não podemos ficar sem isso." disse Harry achando até aliviante poder falar através de xingamentos e podendo colocar pra fora tudo que pensava do outro menino.

"E será que o chorãozinho não pensou que a gente poderia almoçar juntos na casa de um de nós?" perguntou Draco em um tom sem emoção aparente.

"Na minha casa não rola, meus tios jamais deixariam algum dos meus 'amigos' comer lá em casa, cabeça de parafina."

"Acho que eles estão certos nisso, mas de qualquer jeito, eu não sou seu amigo." disse Draco como se aquilo fosse à coisa mais simples do mundo.

"AINDA BEM!" meio que gritou Harry já nervoso com a conversa.

"Por favor Harry, sem gritos na minha aula" disse a professora de literatura que havia acabado de chegar.

Harry sentiu ainda mais raiva de Draco, que sorriu sarcasticamente para ele, o playboyzinho o havia feito passar vergonha na frente da professora... Harry sentia um ódio crescente pelo menino.

"Não disse, todo emo é estressadinho... De qualquer jeito!" disse Draco meio alto, impedindo Harry de responder "Quarta, não marque nada, você almoça lá em casa, e nós vamos de lá direto para a biblioteca." após falar, Draco se levantou e foi para o outro lado da sala, onde costumava sentar-se.

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, agora sim começou... lá vem :P 

Ahh, droga, eu nunca consigo atualizar nos finais de semana, eu sou muito do contra, enquanto todo mundo tem tempo livre aos sábados e domingos eu tô livre durante a semana, mas sábado e domingo eu nem sento no pc XP

Ah sim... fiz uma fanart da fic, quem quiser ver só ir aqui:** rapousa.deviantart. com/art/Harry-emo-x-Draco-with-a-plate-43470585** (só copiar, colar e retirar o espaço)

Na minha última aula de história (que falava sobre o fim da Segunda Guerra Mundial) eu fiz um desenho do Harry e do Draco inspirada nisso, um dia se eu tiver coragem eu mostro :P

Anyway, obrigada pelos reviwes, são eles que me motivam a continuar escrevendo, por isso não parem ;D


	6. Trabalhando

**Autor:**Rapousa

**Capa:** i184.photobucket (ponto) com/albums/x306/Julinhah/caparealmentepronta2 (ponto) jpg?t (igual) 1189562316 _(retirar os espaços e substiutir o que tem dentro dos parênteses pelos símbolos correspondentes)_

**Gênero:** Comédia/Romance

**Shippers:**Harry/Draco... ou Draco/Harry (quem sabe :P?)

**Resumo:**Harry Potter sempre parece achar que é a única e mais infortunada criatura, se acha sozinho e o único com um grande problema, isso não é meio... emo? Já pensou se o mundo mágico não existisse, se Harry Potter e cia fossem brasileiros? Quem sabe um loiro surfista não pode aplacar os temores de um emo de olhos verdes... (Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy) (Universo Alternativo)

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Trabalhando**

"_Quarta-feira... droga, é hoje que eu vou ter que encontrar o cabeça de parafina"_ pensou Harry se levantando logo da cama, um segundo antes de o despertador tocar. "Ah, essa vida de escravo... porque? PORQUE???" disse Harry gritando o último 'porque'.

"Cala a boca Harry! Duda ainda está dormindo!" disse uma voz sibilante e irritada atrás da porta do quarto do menino.

"Aaaaah!" choramingou se jogando na cama de novo e cobrindo o rosto com o travesseiro. "Eu não quero ir pro colégio... não quero encontrar aquele loiro burro oxigenado!"

"Harry!" disse sua tia batendo na porta "Levanta logo, já que você está acordado vem logo botar a mesa, é o mínimo que você poderia fazer. Anda! Deixa de ser preguiçoso!" continuou a bater na porta tia Petúnia.

"Já vou... já vou... Ah, porque o mundo me odeiaaa?!" perguntou o menino se levantando da cama como um defunto que levanta da tumba.

**oOo**

Draco ouviu a música de Red Hot Chilli Peppers tocando, mas não teve coragem de levantar... ficou uns 5 minutos acordado mas de olhos fechados.

"_É hoje... droga, é hoje que eu vou ter que trabalhar com aquele emozinho... droga, por que Severino teve de sortear as duplas...? Minha vida seria muito mais fácil sem isso!"_ pensou Draco abrindo os olhos de vagar. O menino se sentou na cama, coçou a cabeça vagarosamente...

E se tacou de volta, caindo deitado... "Se eu não tivesse que realmente fazer esse trabalho, eu daria um belo chute na bunda dele... aí ele teria de fazer sozinho! Ha... ele ia se dar muito mal!" disse Draco tentando se animar.

O menino se sentou novamente, balançou a cabeça como que para espantar o desânimo e se levantou de vez.

"Maria! Hoje o almoço é pra dois!" gritou ele da porta do quarto.

**oOo**

"Obrigada." disse Harry quando Maria lhe serviu mais purê de batata.

"De nada." respondeu Maria sorrindo "É tão raro o Sr. Draco trazer um coleginha para casa, é bom ver que ele faz amigos" disse Maria sorrindo para Harry.

"É, eu imagino que com esse gênio ele não tenha nenhum amigo além de mim, capaz até de atura-lo no almoço." comentou Harry divertido olhando para Draco, que encarou-o com desprezo, como que dizendo que teria volta.

Quando Maria virou-se indo para a cozinha Harry deu a língua para o outro, que ficou meio surpreso com uma atitude tão imprevisível e infantil.

"Por favor, coma rápido... você veio aqui para trabalhar e não para ficar se esbanjando na comida da minha casa." disse Draco fingindo que nada acontecera.

"Ah, então é isso... você tem ciúmes da comida da Maria é? Uhul Draco, primeiro aquela menina tão mais ou menos no cinema... agora até a sua empregada? Eu não achava que você fosse assim..." disse Harry pegando mais uma garfada de arroz. Como Draco não respondia Harry olhou para ele, querendo ver que reação ele expressava a sua provocação, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver que o menino o encarava de modo raivoso.

"Cinema? Que garota, que cinema?" perguntou ele com raiva mal contida.

"Ah, não se faça de idiota, você sabe muito bem, no último sábado, vocês sentaram na minha frente, aquela foi a cena mais engraçada da minha vida!" disse Harry rindo ao se lembrar de das reações do menino as investidas da garota.

Draco se levantou e ficou encarando Harry de perto, assustando ele, que parou de comer no meio de uma garfada, esperando para ver o que o outro queria.

"Então era você o mané que ficava batendo na minha poltrona o tempo todo? Foi você que riu que nem uma bicha descontrolada?" Harry podia sentir que Draco estava fervendo de raiva. O moreno pensou em parar por ali... mas uma voz dentro dele falou mais alto, ele queria se vingar de todas as provocações e ofensas que sofrera de graça.

"É, esse era eu - tirando claro o mané e o bicha-, afinal, não era eu que fazia cara de pânico ao beijar uma _menina_." disse Harry imitando uma cara de pânico caricaturada e caindo na risada logo depois.

Draco deu um empurrão no menino, fazendo com que este derrubasse o garfo no chão.

"Ei!" rprotestou Harry.

"Não ouse mais falar nesse assunto!" disse Draco cutucando Harry no peito com o indicador "Ou então não faço mais esse trabalho de química com você!"

"Você também precisa da nota." disse Harry estreitando os olhos e fingindo que não se intimidava.

"Eu não preciso tanto assim, posso muito bem ficar sem ela, mas e você?" perguntou Draco se distanciando do menino e voltando a sentar-se.

"_Ufa... que estressadinho... depois ele fala do emos!"_ pensou Harry sem expressar isso em palavras com medo de Draco cumprir a promessa e ele acabar ficando sem nota, ou com uma muito baixa. Ao invés disso, optou por mudar de assunto.

"Err... em qual biblioteca a gente vai?"

"Na Nacional."

"E como a gente vai pra lá saindo daqui?"

"De ônibus, ou você prefere ir a pé até o Centro da Cidade?" perguntou Draco sem em nenhum momento olhar para Harry.

"Só tava perguntando que ônibus pegaríamos" disse baixinho olhando para o próprio prato.

"175" respondeu o surfista.

"Então, bora indo? Para dar tempo de pesquisar tudo direitinho!" disse se levantando.

"Até para chamar os outros para se levantar você é emo!" disse Draco sarcástico.

"Ah, não fode!" disse Harry, internamente feliz pelo outro menino ter voltado a ser arrogante _"Antes arrogante do que violento!"_

**oOo**

Harry e Draco não demoraram a chegar a Biblioteca Nacional, lá eles ficaram muito tempo em silêncio, apenas lendo textos e textos até conseguirem achar coisas que valessem à pena, e quando isso acontecia eles apenas anotavam o nome do livro e o número da pagina, para que em outro dia pudessem voltar com mais tempo para tirar xérox de todas as páginas, lê-las em casa e depois começar a redigir o trabalho, já que de acordo com Draco, tudo devia ser tranqüila e calmante feito, para que não ocorresse nenhum erro bobo.

Quando eram umas quatro horas, eles resolveram que já estava tarde. Precisavam voltar cada um para a sua própria casa e quem sabe ainda estudar para outra matéria... ou atualizar o fotolog.

Ambos pegaram o mesmo ônibus, já que moravam em bairros próximos, contudo, parecia que o destino (ou o motor do ônibus) não queria que eles se separassem tão cedo, o ônibus enguiçou no final de Copacabana, como os dois meninos não moravam longe dali resolveram ir à pé mesmo.

"Droga... tá vendo, é por essas e outras que eu odeio tudo isso." choramingou Harry.

"Isso o quê?" perguntou Draco, que não falava muito desde que a excursão à biblioteca se iniciara.

"Ah, ce sabe, isso tudo..." disse Harry fazendo um gesto vago com a mão.

"Tudo o quê?" perguntou Draco com um suspiro cansado.

"A vida... tudo é tão triste, as coisas só dão errado pra mim."

"O quê por exemplo?"

"Aaaah, o busão quebrou, meus tios são uns malas..." Harry pensou um tempo "Meu mp3 foi roubado num dia chuvoso... eu tenho que fazer essa droga de trabalho de química, e ainda por cima com vo..." Harry percebeu o que ia dizer e preferiu se calar.

"Comigo... eu sei, eu penso o mesmo sobre isso." respondeu Draco ainda muito estranho para Harry, pois ele estava mais sério do que podia se lembrar de já tê-lo visto. "Você é muito fútil." soltou Draco de forma seca

"Ei! Eu não sou fútil!" revoltou-se Harry "Tá vendo, é disso que eu falo, ninguém, _ninguém_ nesse mundo inteiro parece me entender!!!" disse Harry sentindo vontade de se jogar na cama e não fazer mais nada além de se deprimir.

"Você, é umas das criaturas mais patéticas que eu já tive o desprazer de conhecer." disse Draco sem emoção na voz

Aquilo, por mais que tivesse vindo de um playboyzinho idiota, ofendeu de fato Harry, talvez fosse porquê o outro menino falava sem seu usual tom de sarcasmo, ou simplesmente talvez porquê aquele não fosse um dia bom para Harry, mas ele só sabe que realmente não gostou de ter ouvido aquilo.

"Eu não sou isso..." disse Harry assumindo uma postura séria "Eu sou apenas... espontâneo. Só porque eu tenho coragem de ser e agir como eu quero, isso não significa que alguém como você, tão reprimido e o tempo todo tentando parecer normal, se escondendo atrás desse estereotipo de playboy, vestindo uma máscara de sarcasmo imbecil só pra afastar as pessoas, para elas não verem você de perto, isso nunca significou que você tem o direito de se achar superior a qualquer outro que tenha mais corag..."

Antes que Harry pudesse completar seu lindo discurso Draco saiu correndo puxando o menino pelo pulso.

"Ei, o que você tá fazendo, pirou de vez???" gritou Harry para o menino.

"Cala a boca, não chama atenção!" respondeu Draco apenas alto o suficiente para Harry ouvi-lo.

Quando chegaram na esquina mais próxima Draco virou bruscamente se espremendo contra a parede do segundo prédio da esquina de Ipanema (já que no meio de tanto papo furado eles já haviam passado pelo fim que faltava de Copa e já se encontravam no começo de Ipanema)

Harry bateu contra a parede, casado.

"Cara... pirou?" perguntou arfando, não acostumado a fazer muitos exercícios físicos.

Draco não respondeu, apenas olhou com uma cara entre a seriedade e o pânico para a esquina da qual tinham vindo. Harry como não soubesse o que se passava, também ficou olhando para a esquina, esperando poder descobrir do que Draco estaria tão desesperado para se esconder.

Os meninos ficaram uns instantes tensos aguardando o que quer que poderia vir a surgir.

"Draco, por acaso você é esquizof..." mas então Harry entendeu o porquê de tanto pânico.

Tudo ocorreu tão rápido que ele demorou para compreender por completo o que acontecia.

Assim que viu Pansy aparecer na esquina ele imediatamente entendeu do que Draco fugia. Pôde ver em câmera lenta a menina começando a virar a cabeça na direção deles, aparentemente Draco também a avistara, por isso se virou para Harry, que pôde ainda em slowmotion observar a cara de pressa do outro menino, logo em seguida, Draco pegou Harry pela cintura, a força do movimento brusco fez com que o corpo de Harry fosse esmagado contra a parede, e antes que pudesse de fato processar tudo, Draco comprimiu os lábios contra os dele.

Alguns segundos se passaram sem que Harry conseguisse processar por completo o que estava acontecendo, o mundo havia voltado a sua velocidade normal. Ele piscou, e quando reabriu os olhos viu que ele não estivera enganado, Draco de fato estava o agarrando e beijando.

Soltou um grito de desespero, calado pela boca de Draco, o menino tentou gritar para ser solto, mas nada além de grunhidos pôde ser ouvido. Vendo que Draco não abria os olhos e continuava com a boca sobre a sua Harry tentou batê-lo. Mas Draco foi mais rápido e segurou o pulso dele, comprimindo com mais intensidade Harry contra a parede. O menino sentindo isso arregalou ainda mais os olhos já arregalados de susto. Ele olhou para os lados, tentando ver se alguém vinha em seu auxilio, mas a única pessoa que pôde ver foi a tal menina que havia ficado com Draco no cinema, ela estava olhando com cara de terror para os dois.

E fez-se a luz, então era por isso que Draco o havia atacado... por causa da garota... mas isso era uma atitude muito desesperada, ele não deveria gostar mesmo dela, para escolher beijar um menino que ele considerava patético e fútil, a encarar a menina.

Harry parou de tentar bater em Draco, embora ainda mantivesse uma careta assustada, não conseguindo evitar o pânico que sentia, apesar de certa forma estar consentindo que Draco o usasse momentaneamente, Harry não permitiu que o menino beijasse-o de língua. Afinal, para Harry isso ainda era algo que ele só gostava de fazer com alguém especial.

O menino imprensado contra a parede deu mais uma olhada discreta para aonde a menina estava, ele viu que ela desistira de olhá-los e tinha voltado a seguir seu caminho, muito embora agora ela andasse com jeito de quem iria matar o primeiro que lhe dirigisse a palavra.

Quando ela sumiu do campo de visão de Harry, ele cutucou a cintura de Draco com a mão razoavelmente livre (já que ela se encontrava imprensada entre o corpo dos dois), onde ele esperava que o outro sentisse cosquinhas.

Funcionou, Draco afastou sua boca da de Harry por um instante.

"Ela já foi, pode me largar." disse Harry sem conseguir falar direito, pois sua boca continuava muito próxima a de Draco.

"Ela quem?" perguntou Draco com uma voz macia.

"A menina que você tá fugindo." respondeu Harry já sem paciência. Talvez, mas só talvez, isso se desse ao fato de ele estar comprimido contra uma parede, com um menino segurando seu pulso e tentando beija-lo a força.

"Que menina?"

"Aí caramba! Não fode minha paciência, me solta logo!" meio que gritou Harry já de saco cheio de sua posição.

"Ha! Você acha que eu te peguei por causa de alguma garota?" perguntou Draco irônico.

"E por que mais seria?!" Harry já estava cansado daquele jogo, muito embora não se mexesse para sair daquela posição.

"Porque eu estava afim de te provocar...?" perguntou Draco aproximando o rosto do pescoço de Harry.

"PÁRA COM ISSO! EU JÁ SERVI AO SEU PROPÓSITO IDIOTA DE ESPANTAR A MENINA, ENTÃO ME LARGA DE UMA VEZ!!!!" explodiu já zangado pela atitude do outro menino, que além de usá-lo a sua própria vontade agora queria fazer joguinhos.

"Não sei se eu já disse..." falou Draco no ouvido do menino "Mas emos parecem ser muito estressadinhos." terminou ele dando um beijo no pescoço de Harry, e finalmente soltando o outro.

Harry quase caiu quando Draco o soltou, não havia percebido que na compressão dele contra a parede seus pés quase não tocavam mais o chão, e seu corpo era sustentado da força de ação e reação entre Draco e a parede. Harry arfou cansado ainda do susto e da corrida.

"Você é louco, por que fez isso?! Tava tão desesperado assim...?" perguntou Harry ainda zangado pelo beijo completamente roubado "Ei... pêra aí! Tu é gay? É isso mesmo?!" perguntou se afastando de Draco. "Se você é eu não sou, então trate de se afastar de mim, eu não tô afim de um cara como você!"

"Cala a boca, você nem deve ter beijado ninguém a sua vida inteira além de alguma amiguinha de infância!" Batata... Draco acertara em cheio "Além do mais... você beija muito mal."

"É claro, você tava me _atacando_!!! Eu não ia beijar você se eu tivesse escolha!" disse Harry quase gritando

"Se você tivesse me permitido, eu teria feito você nunca se arrepender desse beijo."

"Sai de perto de mim! Não se aproxima seu _gay_!"

Draco olhou para o menino, começava a aparentar raiva.

"Se eu sou gay você é o cara mais bicha do mundo." disse Draco com um tom de irritação na voz "Então, pára de ser uma bicha escandalosa e fala baixo?"

"Foi você... foi você que me transformou numa bich... num homossexual! Foi você, eu era um menino normal e depressivo até você aparecer... Ah minha doce inocência perdida!" choramingou Harry quase rolando no chão de tanta confusão mental.

"Primeiro que um beijo não transforma ninguém em gay... e cara, se você acha que é gay... pelo menos seja um gay macho, e não uma bicha desvairada..."

"Você..." disse Harry apontando para Draco de modo meio autista "Você... você é o gayzão da história! Você é a bicha desvairada... VOCÊ e só você!"

"Tá, já vi que não dá para conversar com você de forma gentil."

"Gentil!? Gentil??? Seu... seu... _molestador_!"

"Ah, cala a boca! A questão é a seguinte," disse Draco se aproximando de Harry, ignorando o fato deste se encolher quanto mais ele se aproximava. "você viu aquela menina não viu?"

Harry olhou para Draco por debaixo dos próprios braços, que protegiam sua cabeça como se ele estivesse prestes a ser atacado. Como resposta Harry apenas balançou afirmativamente a cabeça.

"Então,_ela_ é Pansy Parkinson, uma amiga da minha prima, ela sempre foi apaixonada por mim, mas claro, eu tenho bom gosto, por isso nunca dei a menor bola pra ela, porque não costumo sair com menos do que as mais belas meninas."

"O gostosão você, ein." disse Harry ainda por baixo dos braços.

"Tira esses braços da cabeça... você tá ridículo!" disse Draco olhando para os lados vendo se ninguém estava observando os dois. Quando olhou novamente para Harry este lhe deu a língua, Draco de novo não conseguiu deixar de se surpreender com a reação inusitada.

"Só se você prometer que não vai me atacar de novo!"

"Porque eu te atacaria?!" perguntou Draco já nervoso com a conversa.

"Sei lá... talvez porque você é um louco depravado maníaco sexual, tarado por meninos sexys como eu..." disse Harry tirando os braços de cima da cabeça assumindo em fim uma postura ereta.

"Aff..." resmungou Draco "Já acabou o showzinho? Posso te explicar as coisas que aconteceram?" perguntou já arrependido de tentar apresentar os fatos a um menino tão serelepemente obtuso. "Tá, a Pansy é amiga da minha prima, ela tava afim de mim desde sempre, só que eu nunca dei bola, mas, as coisas mudaram quando eu fiz uma aposta com a minha prima e perdi, e o acordo da aposta era que quem perdesse deveria um favor ao outro."

"Obviamente foi _você_ quem perdeu." disse Harry com um sorrisinho.

"Por um acaso do destino e muita sorte da minha prima, sim, eu perdi. Ela aparentemente tinha esquecido, até um tempo atrás, quando me cobrou essa dívida. E como você pode perceber, se o seu cérebro não for do tamanho de uma ervilha, o que ela me cobrou foi..."

"Que você se casasse com a Pansy! Ah meu Deus... você está noivo!" disse Harry fingindo que ia abraçar Draco, que empurrou o menino de volta para a parede.

"Não, cérebro de ervilha, ela me cobrou o favor de ser sempre gentil com a Pansy, ou seja, eu não posso dar um fora nela, nem dizer pra ela largar do meu pé, muito menos posso empurrá-la quando ela me agarra ou tenta me beijar a força."

"É, eu sei o que é isso... ser beijado a força... sei bem o que é isso." Harry olhando para o chão, fingindo estar traumatizado.

"Dane-se. A questão é, que o único jeito que eu encontrei de me livrar da Pansy é eu arranjando um namorado."

"Namorad_O_? Porque não uma namorad_A_? Não seria muito mais prático do que virar gay do dia pra noite? E além disso, quem seria o menino louco que aceitaria _você_ como namorado?"

Draco olhou para Harry como que respondendo-o.

"Ah, não viaja, eu só te ajudei com aquela droga de beijo... não vai pensar que vai poder o tempo tod..."

"A RAZÃO, é muito simples" disse Draco interrompendo Harry "Arranjar uma namorada da noite para o dia, não é fácil, as meninas que eu conheço assim como eu mesmo, não querem saber de namoro. Supondo que eu conseguisse arranjar uma namorada da noite para o dia, esta menina ia ter que ser de ferro, porque Pansy não desistiria de me perseguir e provavelmente tentaria me atacar, ou bolar alguma coisa para acabar com o nosso namoro, até porque se você não se lembra, eu não posso dar um fora nela. _Maaas_, se eu fosse, ou se ela achasse que eu sou gay, seria muito mais fácil dela desistir de mim... Além do que, através de um mútuo acordo é muito mais fácil para um menino pelo menos fingir que nós namoramos, estando ele é claro, ciente do papel que teria a desempenhar." terminou Draco, encarando Harry, como que esperando uma resposta.

"E desde quando você vem maquilando esse plano?" perguntou Harry olhando-o revoltado.

"De fingir que eu sou gay para me livrar da Pansy já faz um tempo, mas eu só levei você em consideração... uhn, acho que hoje."

"Hoho, eu sempre disse pra Hermione, todo playboy é um gay enrustido..." disse Harry mais para si que para Draco.

"Eu...não... sou... _gay_. Só quero que a Pansy pense isso."

"Mas eu não quero que pensem isso de mim!" disse Harry revoltado com o egocentrismo do outro menino.

"É? Então perca as esperanças, porque todo mundo já pensa."

Harry encarou-o surpreso... porque todos achariam que ele era gay? E essa pergunta muda deve ter transparecido em seu rosto, pois o surfista se pôs a dizer:

"Claro que essas suas roupas colantes e esse seu jeito tchola iam fazer as pessoas pensarem isso."

"Mas calma ae, você sabe que se quiser que Pansy realmente acredite que você é gay (se é que você não é isso mesmo) então terá de fazer com que todo mundo pense isso, você vai ficar marcado eternamente por essas bandas como _'o surfistinha gay'_... Você realmente se enoja tanto assim dessa menina? (ainda acho que você deve ser gay)"

"Simples meu caro Watson, depois que eu me formar no colégio não pretendo ficar nem 'nessa bandas' nem no Brasil, pretendo fazer faculdade ou na França ou na Alemanha. Logo, ninguém se lembrará de mim, isso se eu ainda voltar ao Brasil um dia." respondeu Draco pomposo.

"Mas eu vou continuar por 'essas bandas'!" disse Harry ainda irritado com o egocentrismo do outro menino.

"Pense só..." disse Draco ficando ao lado de Harry passando o braço pelo ombro dele "Se você postar fotos insinuantes com outro menino (se ele ainda por cima for bonito), imagine o quão rápido o seu número de coments irá lotar? Pense, que talvez isso seja o primeiro passo para um gold, e quem sabe... já com o gold, em quanto tempo um post seu com outro menino numa pose sexy, seus coments não chegariam o limite?"

Os olhos de Harry brilharam

"Fechado." disse ele estendendo a mão para Draco, como que finalizando um acordo, quando Draco aceitou a mão num comprimento cordial Harry completou "Mas eu quero mais, não sou tão mendicante a ponto de só aceitar isso como recompensa."

"E o que você poderia querer? Dinheiro?"

Harry fulminou Draco com o olhar.

"Tenho cara de puta de luxo? É claro que não é isso, tô perguntando o que mais ce pode me oferecer como recompensa? Fotos num flog não duram pra sempre, mas minha fama de gay pode durar... e eu não vou pra fora do país tão cedo..."

"Bem, eu posso te oferecer minha gratidão. O que significa que você pode um dia pedir para mim um favor tão grande quanto eu estou te pedindo agora." respondeu Draco, ainda apertando a mão de Harry.

Harry parou e pensou um pouco no assunto... Não havia nada em que Draco pudesse ser funcional a Harry no momento, mas quem sabe isso não se tornaria útil no futuro? Quer dizer, além é claro das fotos que poderia fazer e colocar no seu fotolog para ele bombar de vez...

"Você jura que vai cumprir sua promessa, e realizar um favor por mais excêntrico que ele seja no futuro, e que não vai esquecer disso, mesmo daqui há cem anos quando estivermos no asilo?"

"Bem, daqui a cem anos minha memória já não deve estar lá essas coisas, mas se depender de mim, sim, eu cumprirei minha promessa..." respondeu Draco, apertando com um pouco mais de força a mão de Harry, como que selando definitivamente o acordo.

"Tá, agora a gente tem que fazer a promessa do dedinho." disse Harry estendendo o dedo mindinho para Draco.

Que deu um tabefe na mão de Harry.

"Não seja ridículo, isso lá é coisa que um garoto de 16 anos faça?!" perguntou se descolando da parede e continuando a andar por onde tinham vindo.

Harry acompanhou-o calado por um tempo, quando estava perto de chegarem na altura da casa de Draco, perguntou:

"E as nossas famílias? Também vamos ter que falar que somos gays?" perguntou Harry preocupado com a possibilidade dos Dursley descobrirem algo do tipo, mesmo que fosse armação.

"É claro que não! E não ouse nem tocar nesse assunto se você for lá em casa de novo. Esse nosso teatrinho será só da porta pra fora."

"Certo... Eu também não pretendia falar nada disso para a minha família, acho que eles me expulsariam de casa."

"Bem, eu cheguei. Amanhã a gente se fala no colégio..." disse Draco parando na esquina da sua rua "Ah, e não vai dizer pra ninguém o que a gente combinou, nós só vamos confirmar essa história para outras pessoas se, e somente se, a Pansy espalhar isso e as pessoas vierem nos perguntar, e só vamos ter que interpretar algo se a Pansy estiver por perto, mas por via das dúvidas, é melhor a gente começar a andar mais juntos, para se descobrirem nossa história ninguém achar que é armação de mais..."

"Tá bem, beleza, te vejo amanhã docinho de caju." disse Harry piscando.

"Cala a boca." respondeu Draco entrando no prédio.

Harry continuou seu caminho, pensando que tipo de foto com o Draco ele postaria no dia seguinte no seu fotolog. Dois meninos bonitos, jovens e sexys juntos, fazendo poses que dessem a entender um relacionamento entre eles, não era preciso mais nada para se obter um sucesso absoluto. Harry sentiu que estava nas nuvens.

**oOo**

No resto daquela semana os dois meninos, apesar se não se sentarem juntos ainda, passavam os recreios juntos, conversando. Obviamente eles ainda se tratavam por apelidos pejorativos, mas até que começavam a se acostumar com a presença um do outro, Harry nunca tivera um amigo de fato nesse colégio, já que Neville era uma bom menino, mas só sabia conversar sobre coisas que envolvessem plantas e novos jogos de videogame. E Draco não se incomodava se de vez em quando não passasse o recreio inteiro falando só de garotas ou novos points, coisas que Harry praticamente não falava.

Draco descobriu que o outro menino era na verdade alguém bem inteligente em física, e pensando bem, de fato ele tinha cara de ser bom nesse tipo de matéria, Harry tinha varias idéias de projetos ou construções de aparelhos interessantes, Draco conseguia acompanha-lo nos conceitos físicos, embora achasse que jamais teria as idéias do outro, mas ele fazia algumas avaliações críticas em partes dos projetos que Harry parecia não enxergar, era uma troca legal de conhecimento. Mas nem só de nerdisse vivia a relação dos dois, que falavam dos mais variados assuntos, incluindo surf, acaloradas discussões sobre tipos musicais e muitas alfinetadas de ambas as partes.

Harry descobriu que o outro menino era alguém até bem cabeça, embora aparentasse ser fútil e sem interesse por estudos, gostava de falar com ele sobre seus projetos, não tinha tido coragem de falar sobre isso com mais ninguém, mas Draco era diferente, ele parecia entender o que Harry tinha em mente, e o fazia enxergar algumas pequenas falhas de raciocínio. Todavia, Harry gostava também de falar sobre outras coisas, não imaginava que um playboy poderia ser alguém interessante, com um gosto musical estranho e uma opinião tão bem formulada e fomentada sobre a música da atualidade. Por que será que Draco escondia esse lado de todo mundo? Seria medo de não ter amigos se os outros descobrissem que na verdade ele tinha uma mente complexa e não era só mais um cabeça de vento? Era medo de se sentir excluído?

**oOo**

Sábado chegou e Harry resolveu ir buscar Draco na praia, para irem fazer o trabalho de química logo, em suas conversas com o menino, descobrira o horário que este costumava pegar onda, e que ele ia no Arpoador.

Como que um milagre, Harry levantou cedo no sábado, dia que ele costumava ficar dormindo até umas 11 horas. Saiu de casa sem falar com os tios. Estava andando pelo calçadão quando percebeu que tinha sido uma idéia infeliz ter vindo de preto naquele sol. Porém, como não estava com pressa, demorou um pouco admirando o dia que amanhecia muito belo, parou para tomar água de coco num quiosque próximo ao Arpoador, e quando chegou à Praia do Diabo, onde Draco havia dito que pegava onda, o menino ainda bebia o coco, Harry sentou-se na areia, embaixo de um coqueirinho que tinha praia. Ficou olhando os surfistas que pareciam pequenos bonequinhos nas ondas, tentou achar uma cabeça loira e achou três. _"Porque todo surfista tem que ser loiro?"_ perguntou-se Harry, ignorando os outros surfistas de cabelos escuros, que na verdade eram maioria.

Harry tentou pensar em o que diferenciaria Draco, o jeito de se vestir não era, o cabelo muito menos, todo surfista devia ter o cabelo parafinado... talvez Harry pudesse identifica-lo pelo jeito de surfar, mas para Harry, completamente leigo em surf, todos surfavam da mesma forma, menos um moreno de calca azul escuro (Harry começava a classifica-los pela bermuda) que ficava caindo o tempo todo, tirando de Harry algumas gargalhadas.

Como não conseguia se controlar, Harry parecia estar assistindo um espetáculo de circo, as pessoas mais próximas a ele o olhavam estranho, ele era um menino todo vestido, com uma blusa preta, calça jeans e allstar, no meio da areia, que ficava rindo olhando para o mar. Nada menos deslocado do cenário que ele. Seu comportamento acabou chamando a atenção de umas meninas mais a beira da praia, e uma delas o reconheceu.

O sol começava a ficar mais forte, e ele se perguntava quando Draco pretendia parar de brincar na água, quando uma menina se sentou ao lado dele, por um momento ignorou-a, já que não estava afim de dar papo para patys de praia.

"Foi você não foi?" perguntou ela, e Harry não pode evitar encara-la. Ficou surpreso ao reconhecê-la como a menina que Draco estava fugindo, como Harry não pensara nisso? É claro que se a menina estava atrás de Draco ela iria querer segui-lo na praia.

"Fui eu o que?" perguntou Harry sinceramente não sabendo do que ela falava.

"Eu vi tá?" disse ela de modo patês. (do jeito que as patys agem)

"Viu...?" questionou se fingindo de desentendido.

"Não era você o menino que estava agarrando Draco dia desses?" perguntou ela de modo nojento. Agora Harry começava a entender a repulsa de Draco pela menina.

"E se fosse?" voltou a olhar para o mar, sem querer dar trela para a menina, mas revoltado por ela dizer que _ele_ estava agarrando Draco quando era exatamente o contrário.

"Então é você... tentando roubar o Draco..." disse ela com uma voz tão nojenta que Harry resolveu que queria provoca-la.

"Que eu saiba quem está tentando rouba-lo só poderia ser você." disse ele ainda sem olhá-la.

"Pois saiba que eu estou com o Draco faz tempo..." disse arrogante.

"Você quer dizer correndo atrás dele... porque com o Draco quem está sou eu." respondeu Harry querendo se matar pelo o que estava dizendo.

"HAhahhahahahaha" riu ela de forma histérica meio esganiçada "O que te faz pensar que Draco teria algo sério com um menino como você, além de te aproveitar por algum motivo?"

"O pedido de namoro dele." disse Harry querendo enfiar a cara na areia, mas não ia deixar aquela menina vencer ele, mesmo que o objeto de disputa não fosse realmente do seu interesse.

Aparentemente Harry vencera o primeiro round, porque a menina havia ficado com uma cara tão chocada e impressionada que ficou sem fala.

"Você está mentindo! Draco nunca faria isso, ele nunca namoraria... principalmente um menino!" disse ela se recuperando.

"Ah é? Então vamos esperar que ele saia da água..." disse Harry torcendo para Draco se lembrar do plano, e não começar a xingar Harry por ter aparecido ali.

"Duvido, um menino, aposto que Draco só queria experimentar, ou lhe fazer um favor, já que você não deve conseguir pegar nem a pior das mocréias. Mas eu entendo ele, quer penas diversificar o cardápio, mas quando ele enjoar de você, é pra mim que ele vai voltar."

Harry apenas levantou a sobrancelha, e olhou para a menina, em se tratando de beleza, Harry achava que se garantia, ele sabia que era um menino bonito, talvez tão bonito quanto Draco, mas não ficava tentando chamar atenção como o outro. E a menina... bem, a menina não era feia, seria mentira dizer isso, mas ela ficava completamente ofuscada ao redor da garotas realmente belas a rodeavam.

Ele apenas riu gostoso do que ela falava. Draco voltar pra ela? Tudo que ele parecia querer fazer era fugir desesperadamente da garota.

"Falando nisso," disse Harry se lembrando que não deveria saber muito sobre ela "quem é você?"

"A futura namorada de Draco." respondeu de nariz arrebitado.

"Quanto a isso, eu diria que você não deveria estar tão confiante... mas na verdade eu perguntei seu nome." disse Harry de fato não se lembrando do nome dela.

"Pansy, mas para você, Sra. Malfoy." disse ela rindo como que achando que fizera um comentário muito inteligente.

"Bem, prazer Sra. _Vai Sonhando_, eu sou Harry." disse ele sem se preocupar em estender-lhe a mão ou algo do tipo.

Nesse momento Harry olhou para o mar e viu Draco saindo dele, descobrindo que era o loiro de bermuda vermelha, Harry sorriu, e Pansy olhou na direção do olhar do menino, vendo também Draco, ela se levantou.

"Draaaaaaaaaaaaco, Draquinhoooooooo!" gritou com aquela voz irritante acenando para o menino saído do mar.

Draco olhou na direção deles, viu Pansy e logo em seguida pareceu reparar em Harry, que oscilava entre o nervoso e o esperançosamente vitorioso. Draco pareceu hesitar.

Ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado, ele reconheceu a voz irritante na hora, porém não conseguiu deixar de olhar, todavia, quando seus olhos alcançaram Pansy, reparou na única aberração humana que viria à praia de calca jeans, e se sentaria na areia completamente vestido de tênis e blusa preta, esse seria ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Harry, o que ele faria?

Harry esperou que Draco confirmasse a história, não queria perder para Pansy, não para ela, tão arrogante e nojenta.

Draco começou a andar na direção dos dois, a prancha em baixo do braço, quando ele chegou cumprimentou Pansy, que parecia que ia abraça-lo, mas antes disso ele olhou para Harry e disse:

"Vamos?"

"Claro!" disse Harry se levantando, sorrindo ao ver de esguelha a cara meio abobada de Pansy.

Mas ela não ia desistir tão fácil...

"Draqui..."

De novo tudo aconteceu num instante, quando Draco viu que a menina estava prestes a ataca-lo, ele pegou Harry pela cintura, mas dessa vez, como estava no meio da praia não chegou a beija-lo na boca, só deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

"Senti sua falta, não demore tanto da próxima vez." disse Draco encarando Harry, seus rostos muito próximos.

"C-Claro..." respondeu Harry ficando corado.

Pansy olhou toda aquela intimidade com os olhos arregalados. Draco não poderia ser gay... não ele.

"Draco..." disse ela baixinho, deixando a sua voz mais enjoativa do que já era.

"Oi Pansy?" perguntou Draco sem largar a cintura do outro menino.

"Eu.." tentou dizer ela, mas Harry achou que era hora de sacanea-la.

"Draco, bora indo, temos muita coisa para fazer, ainda quero te dar um banho." disse sorrindo maliciosamente, mas por dentro sentia vontade de se jogar no chão e rolar de tanta vergonha que sentia.

"Huhuhuhu" riu Draco de forma também maliciosa, apertando ainda mais Harry contra o seu corpo. Soltando-o logo em seguida "Então vamos logo. Pansy, a gente se fala depois, sabe como é, tenho algumas coisas para fazer..." disse ele indicando Harry com a cabeça. Ao terminar de falar foi andando até sua bicicleta, seguido por Harry, que ainda se virou para Pansy que o encarou de volta, nesse momento ele lhe mostrou o dedo do meio, deixando a menina ainda mais vermelha de raiva.

Draco pegou a bicicleta, não poderia dirigi-la, pois não havia forma do emo maluco acompanhá-lo, e talvez fosse melhor ir a pé mesmo.

"Você me salvou, provavelmente Pansy ia me atacar de novo." disse Draco com um tremor em um tom próximo de 'obrigado'.

"Na verdade eu só vim aqui porque achei que seria melhor, para adiantarmos o trabalho." disse Harry corando.

Draco fingiu que não viu, mas percebeu o quanto o outro era tímido, nunca achara que ele pudesse ser assim, tão envergonhado, tão criança em relação a namoros, mesmo que falsos.

* * *

**N/A:** Ufa! Que capítulo grande! Mas eu me recusei a terminar ele antes de algumas cenas HPxDM, a história ainda tá fria, apenas momentos de descobertas, inclusive esse é o tema do próximo cap., que já começa de forma meio caliente, sabe como é, essa história de ir tomar um banho...?

* * *

**Mathew Potter Malfoy: **Acho que esse cap responde a sua pergunta :P

**Lady My:** Eu nunca abandonaria MM ò.ó, é umas das melhores fics que eu já escrevi (contando que eu só escrevia até hoje umas 4 fics XD), o problema é que ela foi escrita toda em papel, e passar tudo pro pc é um saco, quando eu tiver realmente com tempo (o que deve ser depois das provas de vestiba) eu volto a digita-la... na verdade o problema nem é só digita-la, é que essa fic é da época que só tinham 4 livros de HP, ou seja, meu jeito de pensar e meu raciocínio mudaram nesse meio período, e partes da fic foram alteradas, então na hora de passar pro pc é um trabalho em dobro, porque eu tenho que consultar o que já escrevi, pra não entrar em discordância e etc... é muito sacal, mas eu vou termina-la ò.ó. Um dia... mas é promessa ;Dd

**Lulu Star:** Ah, eu também odeio química, sou uma aberração nessa matéria i.i, mas não é por isso que Harry é ruim nela XD É só porque eu acho que se o Snape (Severino) existisse na vida real, ele deveria ensinar quim, e como Harry não é lá muito bom em poções, também não deveria ser muito bom em quim...

**Matt. M. P.:** Obrigada pela review, e eu não esqueci não, eu li o texto que ce me mandou, gostei de umas idéias dele... depois te mando um e-mail falando tudo, é que eu tô meio sem tempo, mas eu vou te responder, pó deixar ;D


	7. Descobrindo

**Autor: **Rapousa

**Capa:** i184.photobucket (ponto) com/albums/x306/Julinhah/caparealmentepronta2 (ponto) jpg?t (igual) 1189562316 _(retirar os espaços e substiutir o que tem dentro dos parênteses pelos símbolos correspondentes)_

**Gênero:** Comédia/Romance

**Shippers: **Harry/Draco... ou Draco/Harry (quem sabe :P?)

**Resumo: **Harry Potter sempre parece achar que é a única e mais infortunada criatura, se acha sozinho e o único com um grande problema, isso não é meio... emo? Já pensou se o mundo mágico não existisse, se Harry Potter e cia fossem brasileiros? Quem sabe um loiro surfista não pode aplacar os temores de um emo de olhos verdes... (Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy) (Universo Alternativo)

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Descobrindo**

Quando chegou em casa, Draco foi direto para o banheiro tirar o sal do corpo em um bom banho, Harry ficou esperando-o sentado na cama. Talvez fosse costume, mas o surfista deixou a porta do banheiro de seu quarto entreaberta, e da cama, Harry conseguia ver o espelho do banheiro, que refletia a imagem do boxe.

No começo tentou não olhar, mas fazer o quê? Draco o havia deixado no quarto sem nada mais interessante, e a coisa que estava diretamente a sua frente era o banheiro, então o que tinha de bom se não assistir o outro tomar banho...?

Assim que Draco entrou no banheiro tirou a roupa, e a primeira coisa que Harry pôde ver foram as nádegas do rapaz. Até aquele momento não havia reparado na porta entreaberta, e por isso esta foi sua primeira visão. Ele desviou o olhar tentando não pensar em coisas como: _"Carácules, que bumbum avantajado!"_ ou algo na linha de _"Que bunda branca"_, ou o pior de tudo _"Deve ser tão macia..."_.

Essa história de fingir que namorava Draco estava fritando os miolos do menino, ele não sabia mais até que ponto era influenciado por isso, ou até aonde tudo era natureza dele mesmo.

Harry relutou, contudo, quando viu que não teria mais nada apara fazer ficou ali, na cama observando Draco tomar banho... O menino pensou _"Como ele consegue ter um corpo tão perfeito... mas que bun..."_ e parou na última palavra, se recriminando por pensar nessas coisas, afinal, era só um bumbum... bonito. Tá, muito bonito, mas era de um menino... O que Harry não faria se tivesse um bumbum daqueles? Pensou ele sonhador, olhando para a parte de trás do corpo de Draco, as costas tão torneadas... O parafinado virou de frente e Harry sentiu o próprio rosto ficar vermelho como um pimentão de vergonha com o que viu, mas antes que pudesse tecer um comentário mental sobre a cena seu cel tocou o sample típico de _My Chemical Romance_.

"Mi-Mione?" perguntou ele se engasgando

"Harry? Que ouve, levou um susto?"

"Hahahaha" riu ele tentando disfarçar "Não, eu só... só engasguei.."

"Mas e aí Harry, vai fazer algo hoje?"

"Ah, não, quer dizer, vou... Mas por que a pergunta, você não prefere sair só com o Ron?"

"Sei lá, a gente sempre sai aos sábados... não queria que isso deixasse de acontecer por causa de um namoro..."

"Aaaaah, então ele já te pediu em namoro?" perguntou Harry rindo.

"É... bem, não com todas as palavras, mas acho que ele quis dizer que somos namorados..." disse Hermione parecendo meio confusa.

"Quê exatamente ele disse?" perguntou.

"Ele..."

"Vai ficar aí fofocando o dia todo?" perguntou Draco já fora do banheiro "Achei que você tivesse vindo aqui trabalhar." disse ele com uma voz arrastada, se viando logo em seguida, para ir até o armário.

Harry não havia percebido que o menino já tinha acabado o banho, se distraíra no celular e nem ouvira Draco desligar o chuveiro, por isso assim que o viu molhado, com a toalha meio que escorregando da cintura, Harry ficou sem palavras, apenas observou-o com os olhos arregalados, lembrando-se da cena anterior.

"Harry... Harry? Tá me ouvindo?"

"Ahn?" Harry ficou meio abobado ao perceber de novo a voz de Mione no celular.

"Quem é que tá aí com você?" perguntou ela.

"Ah, um colega de classe... eu vou fazer aquele trabalho de química que eu te falei, lembra?"

"Ah sim, então não vou mais atrapalhar vocês..."

"Ei Mione, se der a gente se encontra amanhã pra recompensar esse sábado tá?"

"Tudo bem, então até amanhã?"

"Pode ser. Até amanhã! Um beijo, e não esquece!" disse Harry desligando o cel.

"Vai pegando o material na minha mesa pra gente começar." disse Draco, fazendo Harry olhar para ele, e pela terceira vez naquele dia fazendo o menino ficar vermelho, Draco estava só de cueca, e Harry não pode conter a observação de que as coxas tão definidas e esbeltas do rapaz eram algo admirável, perfeito, era essa a palavra. Draco era perfeito de corpo, em compensação um chato, arrogante e sonso de personalidade, pensou Harry tentando voltar a si.

"A-aonde tem isso?" perguntou olhando pros lados do quarto, fingindo estar procurando o local, só para tirar o olhos das coxas e daquela cueca vermelha.

"Na mesa." respondeu Draco irritado apontando para a única mesa no quarto, que ficava diametralmente oposta ao lugar que Harry estava olhando.

"Ah tá..." disse andando olhando pra baixo, para não ter que ver Draco.

Ele foi achar os papéis logo em cima da mesa, e ficou folheando-os, fingindo que achava química uma matéria muito interessante. Pelo menos agora Draco estava fora do campo de visão do menino, que apenas podia ouvir a movimentação do outro ao se vestir.

"Pega tudo e bora pra biblioteca." disse Draco.

Harry se virou e ficou contente em constatar que o outro já havia se vestido, quer dizer...

"Huahuahauhuahuahauhauau! Que roupa é essa?!" perguntou rindo do moletom de palhacinhos coloridos que Draco vestia e das pantufas em forma de morango.

"Quê foi?" perguntou Draco corando um pouco tentando fingir que não havia nada de estranho ali.

Harry não agüentou e riu mais, um menino daquele tamanho, sem blusa, com um físico de atleta com uma calça moletom de palhacinhos e pantufas de morango... ainda por cima corado. Tinha que confessar que era muito, mas MUITO fofa a situação, Draco parecia uma criança... com um corpo de gente grade, mas estava se vestindo como alguém de 5 anos.

"O-que-foi??" perguntou Draco agora vermelho de raiva.

"Nada... talvez seja só essa sua calça, ela me comoveu, entende?" respondeu Harry enxugando uma lágrima de tanto rir que o escapara.

"Ah, não enche! Vai dizer que quando você tá em casa não veste uma roupa confortável?" perguntou Draco ainda com um rosto irritado.

Harry lembrou-se de seus conjuntos moletons nem um pouco fashions, que o deixavam com cara de velhinho, e de seus shorts (beeem curtos) que ele gostava de usar no verão.

"Ah, é... eu também uso roupas estranhas, mas... você ficou tão sexymente inocen..." Harry se calou ao perceber o que estava para dizer, foi algo tão espontâneo e no meio da conversa que ele nem se deu conta de que falava algo tão... _suspeito_.

"Não ferra!" disse Draco, que graças aos céus havia achado que Harry só estava zoando com ele. "Bora logo, ô emozinho." disse saindo do quarto, Harry seguiu-o, levando consigo as folhas do trabalho de química.

"Draco..." chamou.

"Que foi?" perguntou o outro abrindo a porta do que deveria ser a biblioteca/escritório da casa.

"Foi mau... por ter rido das suas roupas..." disse não querendo que eles passassem por mais um momento de constrangimento.

"Eu não ligo, também rio o tempo todo das suas roupas, elas são mais ridículas que as que eu uso em casa." disse Draco, sem perder por nenhum momento o ar de sarcasmo na voz.

"Ora seu...!"

"Seu o quê?" perguntou se virando, como Harry estava andando atrás dele acabou colidindo contra o outro.

"Ai! Liga a seta!" disse Harry quase deixando cair as folhas que segurava.

"Seu o quê?" perguntou de novo, insistente, olhando para ele.

Harry encarou-o de volta, seus rostos bem próximos.

"Ahn?" perguntou Harry sem entender, se sentindo incomodado com tanta proximidade de corpos.

"Você ia me chamar de alguma coisa?" perguntou Draco aproximando mais o rosto.

"E-eu... eu não, sei lá..." respondeu, seu nariz quase tocando o do outro menino.

"Ah tá." disse Draco se afastando repentinamente, fazendo com que Harry derrubasse todos os papéis que tinha na mão.

Draco riu de como o emo corou, ficou sem jeito e tímido com a proximidade dos dois, ele achava engraçado essa timidez toda, que a primeira vista parecia ser alguém desbocado... será que ele não percebia que Draco já havia reparado como Harry olhava para seu corpo? Será que não percebia que Draco fazia pequenas coisas que pudessem provoca-lo, unicamente para testa-lo? _"Parece que não."_, pensou Draco olhando o outro de esguelha apanhando distraidamente os papeis que caíram no chão.

"_O que havia sido aquilo?"_, se perguntava Harry, por que Draco havia provocado isso nele, por que se sentia provocado com fatos tão corriqueiros...? Harry não podia ser... gay, poderia? Ele tinha vários amigos meninos _(será que tinha tantos assim?)_ e nunca sentira nada por nenhum deles, sempre gostara mais de garotas _(já realmente gostara de uma?)_, fora que... _(o que mais ele poderia achar que o salvasse dessa dúvida?)_, fora que...

Enquanto apanhava os papéis pensava em mais uma desculpa para si mesmo... Fora que... Ah, ele já gostara daquela menina japonesa um ano mais velha que ele! Pena que ela havia saído da escola, mas ele sentira algo por ela! _(sentira mesmo? mas sentira o quê?)_, ele sentira...

Harry acabou de colher os papéis, olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos de Draco sobre si, logo em seguida o surfista virou despretensiosamente o rosto para a estante a sua frente, como se estivesse desde o início olhando só para ela.

Por que Harry tinha sempre que ficar vermelho quando Draco o olhava... isso era tão... tão... incômodo? _(ou seria encantador?)_, não, era ridículo um menino dessa idade corar! _(então porque ele sentia seu rosto esquentar também?)_.

"Já acabou de pegar os papéis?" perguntou Draco fingindo indiferença.

"Yeap!" disse Harry sorrindo.

Os dois se sentaram na mesa gigante de estudos que tinha na também gigante biblioteca (gigante para Harry, que morava numa casa cujo escritório só tinha uma estante, uma poltrona e uma mesa suficiente para uma única pessoa). Os dois se sentaram e começaram a fazer o trabalho, conversando só o necessário, pararam apenas quando Maria chamou para o jantar e quando mais tarde ela trouxe um lanche para eles.

Em certo momento os olhos de Harry já marejavam de cansaço, ele soltava inúmeros bocejos consecutivos... manter a cabeça em pé começava a ser difícil, e foi quando Maria os chamou para a janta que ele percebeu como já devia ser tarde.

"Droga, eu não vou conseguir chegar em casa a tempo!" choramingou.

"Oras, é só você dizer que chegou tarde porque estava fazendo um trabalho... ou eles não confiam em você?" perguntou Draco olhando maliciosamente para o menino.

"É, basicamente não. Eu não tenho chaves de casa, e eles dormem cedo, não me esperam, apenas trancam a porta, e não adianta se eu bater ou tocar a campainha..."

"Qual o seu horário limite?" perguntou Draco mexendo distraidamente a comida com o garfo.

"Daqui a 5 minutos..." disse Harry olhando para o relógio de parede que tinha na sala.

"Acho que você vai ter que dormir na rua..." disse Draco encarando-o.

Por um momento Harry hesitou, era provável que isso fosse acontecer mesmo... Será que conseguia chegar até a casa da Hermione?

"Mas, já que você não tem que correr para casa, vamos aproveitar que não está tarde e tentemos terminar um pouco mais do trabalho." disse Draco tomando um último gole de seu copo e se levantando em seguida.

Harry observou-o atento, será que ele pretendia mesmo explora-lo até o final e depois manda-lo embora? Não duvidava muito que isso acabasse acontecendo...

Quando voltaram à biblioteca, Harry conseguiu resistir bravamente ao sono, pelo menos os primeiros 15 minutos... A cabeça começou a cair involuntariamente. Todavia, quando sentia que seus olhos estavam quase fechando, voltava a abri-los. Olhou para Draco, que lia tranqüilamente uma das folhas, Harry se perguntou como o outro menino conseguia resistir ao sono com toda aquela firmeza... Seus olhos começaram a marejar de cansaço novamente, ele tirou os óculos para pode esfregar os olhos e ver se melhorava a sensação de ardência. Quando pôs os óculos de volta, viu algo que nunca esperava ver, e que por um momento injetou adrenalina no seu sangue, fazendo com que ficasse ativo.

"Ahaaa! Você está com sono, fechou os olhos, tava quase dormindo!!" gritou excitado se levantando da cadeira de um salto.

Assim que o menino recolocara os óculos vira Draco com a folha na mão e a cabeça caída, os olhos fechado, literalmente caindo de sono. Quando gritou, Draco despertou com a cara de surpreso que sempre fazem as pessoas despertadas repentinamente.

"Ahn?" perguntou o outro meio lento, tentando entender a situação.

"Não adianta disfarçar, você estava _dor-min-do_! Eu vi, eu vi!" disse Harry rindo com euforia.

"E daí?" perguntou assumindo uma postura despretensiosa.

"E daí?? E daí que você também tá com sono...!" respondeu Harry já acordado "Então não faz nenhum sentido você ficar me obrigando a trabalhar pra me ver caindo de sono se você também está aí dormindo!"

Draco olhou para o menino como se ele fosse um E.T..

"Cara... se você tava com sono e queria parar de trabalhar era só falar..." disse Draco de modo simplista.

"Não, eu não ia cair nesse seu truque, depois você ia ficar rindo de mim, me zoando, dizendo que eu era fraco! Eu te conheço muito bem Draco Malfoy!" disse Harry apontando o dedo de forma triunfante para o menino, mesmo que na verdade ele nem conhecesse Draco direito.

"Você é doido." respondeu se levantando e juntando os papéis na mesa.

Harry brochou completamente, ele esperava qualquer reação do outro menino menos a indiferença. Droga, ele tinha certeza que a intenção do outro era faze-lo parecer um fraco ao dormir em cima do trabalho, bem, talvez fosse mesmo a intenção de Draco, mas o feitiço virara contra o feiticeiro e era ele quem havia dormido antes! _"Ohohohohohohohohoo!"_ riu Harry internamente esboçando um sorriso triunfante.

"Você vai ficar para do aí que nem um múmia chapada ou vai me ajudar a levar esses papéis lá de volta pro quarto?" perguntou Draco interrompendo os pensamentos megalomaníacos de Harry.

"Ah, tá." respondeu começando a juntar as folhas a sua volta.

Quando terminaram Draco foi andando em direção ao próprio quarto, Harry indo atrás, a partir do momento que passou pela porta do quarto as lembranças dele sobre o que aconteceu passaram a ser falhas, lembrava-se vagamente de ter colocado os papéis sobre a mesa de Draco, logo em seguida vira a cama, pensara no quanto parecia macia e quentinha, e então escuridão, um sonho maluco sobre um boi que comia um capim laranja e luz do sol batendo sem seu rosto.

Harry abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, estava tão confortável, tão aconchegante dormir... ele bocejou, desejando que aquela manhã nunca terminasse, ficou mais um tempo com os olhos semi-abertos, não enxergava nada além de borrões, afinal estava sem óculos.

O quê tinha acontecido na noite passada mesmo? Ele não se lembrava, forçou um pouco a vista, antes de ver algo, sentiu um peso estranho sobre a perna. Virou o rosto para o outro lado e voltou a forçar a vista, enxergou uma cabeça loira, um rosto, um braço sobre seu peito, e uma perna entrelaçada com a sua. Oh céus, ele havia dormido com Draco!

**oOo**

Draco entrou no quarto, seguido por Harry, _"Que emo mais pentelho!"_, ficara zoando ele só porque estava cansado... Tá, tudo bem que se fosse o contrário muito provavelmente Draco o zoaria até a morte, mas mesmo assim, foi só um pequeno deslize, precisava ficar pegando no pé, principalmente o ele, que deveria ser só um emozinho deprimido e sem graça!

Do nada sentiu uma cabeça no seu ombro, Harry se apoiava nele, com uma cara muito grogue, de quem ia cair ali mesmo e dormir, o emo jogou os papéis na mesa, de forma brusca, se virou e foi meio cambaleante, como um bêbado, em direção a cama de Draco. Viu-o outro ainda parar, olhar a cama como se nunca tivesse visto uma, e no minuto seguinte ele estava jogado nela.

"Ei!" protestou correndo para o menino em sua cama "Sai daí, eu até deixo você dormir aqui em casa, mas vai dormir no chão, essa cama é minha!" Draco balançou o menino, querendo fazê-lo se levantar, entretanto, parecia apenas que ele agitava uma trouxa de pano. "Droga... seu emo de merda, acorda!!" disse ele agitando Harry novamente.

"Draco... é só deitar comigo." disse Harry numa voz pastosa e meio sonambula.

Draco estancou, como assim? Dormir na mesma cama que um cara? Era mais fácil arrastar Harry dali, tentar taca-lo no chão, ele era magrelo, não ia ser difícil...

Draco pegou o menino por debaixo das axilas, tentando puxa-lo da cama.

"Hey, Draqui... não faça isso, deita aqui..." disse Harry ainda com voz de idiota, só que dessa vez ele puxou Draco pelo cangote, como a atitude surpreendeu-o, não havia se preparado para resistir ao puxão, e acabou caindo na cama, em cima de Harry.

Os rostos separados por meros centímetros, Harry aparentemente voltara a cochilar, olhando assim de perto Draco percebeu que o outro não tinha uma espinha se quer no rosto, e que sua pele branca era contrastada por lábios rosados.

Draco balançou a cabeça espantando a idéia, estava pensando em Harry como uma menina, que coisa... Ergh! Mas de qualquer jeito, não havia muito a se fazer, Draco não pretendia ir dormir no chão, então que fosse, dividiria cama com Harry. Mas se o emozinho achava que iria sair ileso... _grande_ engano.

Antes de se virar para dormir, Draco tirou os óculos de Harry e os colocou em cima da cabeceira, depois saiu de cima do menino e se deitou ao lado dele, estrategicamente colocando a perna e o braço por sobre o menino adormecido.

**oOo**

Harry se surpreendeu com a posição que estava com Draco... por que o outro não dormira no chão? Ou então porque não tacara Harry no chão?! Ele não era tão pesado assim. Olhou para os lados procurando aonde estariam os seu óculos. Nessa hora sentiu uma movimentação vinda de Draco.

"Já tá de manhã?" perguntou o recém acordado bocejando, levantou a cabeça e com o olhar mais malicioso que Harry vira até o momento o encarou "E então, gostou da noite? Quer repetir?"

"Ahn?" perguntou Harry sem entender.

"Como assim 'ahn?'" disse Draco parecendo um pouco incomodado.

"O que... o que aconteceu ontem?" perguntou Harry numa voz tão sinceramente inocente que Draco teve uma vontade sobrenatural de agarra-lo. Obviamente, se controlou.

"Como assim? Você não se lembra?" perguntou fingindo revolta, ainda com o braço sobre o peito de Harry, que apenas arregalou os olhos para o outro. "Harry, depois de tudo que você disse e a gente fez... você me diz que não sabe de nada??" Harry continuou com cara de pânico.

"E-eu... eu não lembro de nada!"

"_Harry Potter_!!" exclamou Draco fingindo estar muito zangado.

Harry se sentiu envergonhado, devia ser um idiota, será que era sonâmbulo? O que tinha acontecido ontem de noite...? Ele só se lembrava de que caíra na cama... Oh céus... será que tinha feito algo que fosse se arrepender? Talvez fosse melhor nem lembrar!

"D-Draco, eu... cara, eu..." tentou dizer ficando muito vermelho ao falar. Draco teve um acesso de riso.

"Hahahahahaahahahahaaha! Você é muito mané!!" disse ele se controlando para não chorar de tanto rir "Caiu direitinho na pilha!"

Harry se levantou, assustando Draco que tinha o baço sobre ele. Fervia em raiva.

"Q-que tipo de pessoa é você?! Só sabe brincar com os outros, só sabe zoar com a cara das pessoas?!"

Draco se levantou da cama, indo pra perto do emo.

"Qual o problema? Você que foi dormir na minha cama."

"_E DAÍ_?" gritou em resposta.

"Eu só tava te dando o troco, por ter invadido o meu espaço." Draco chegou mais perto de Harry, que estava muito vermelho, com um semblante irritado.

"SEU ESPAÇO? Você é o que, um _animalzinho_ pra ter uma espécie de território para cuidar?!"

"Talvez..." Draco sentiu o rosto corar, não pelo que Harry dizia, mas pelo que ele próprio sentia. Não se lembrava precisamente desde quando implicar com Harry virara um hábito cotidiano, ele costumava eventualmente implicar com seus amigos, entretanto acabava pegando pesado só com Harry, será que era essa cara do menino que o motivava a isso? Essa mesma cara zangada e nervosa que ele fazia agora? Por que, se perguntava, por que Harry parecia tão... fofo? Era isso mesmo, fofo? Por que Harry sempre caia na pilha, por que ele tinha que ser tão... bobo. Não seria idiota? Não. Ele era bobo.

Draco se aproximou mais daquela criatura nervosa a sua frente, que quando o viu chegar mais perto fez uma cara de surpreso tão espontânea que só fez Draco se aproximar mais dele. Fofo, era assim que Harry estava... um bobo...

**oOo**

"Talvez..." disse Draco, e Harry o viu corar. O que era aquilo? Um sinal de fraqueza? Não importa, ele era um idiota!

Harry emburrou de novo, sentindo-se acuado pelo outro menino que não parava de chegar mais e mais perto. Oh céus... que cara era essa que Draco fazia? Uma cara tão... tímida. Draco tímido só poderia ser uma piada! E ele continuava a se aproximar, porque queria chegar tão perto de Harry, outra brincadeira? Porque então essa cara de timidez, Harry não entendia, seu vermelho de raiva passou a um vermelho de surpresa.

Harry pensou me bater no outro menino, em gritar com ele, chutá-lo, empurra-lo, simplesmente ignorá-lo, mas quando Draco chegou mais perto, Harry só queria ser abraçado. Quando os lábios de Draco estavam a milímetros dos seus, ele queria apenas sentir, mas dessa vez de uma forma sincera e consentida, um beijo, unzinho que fosse, nem que depois apagasse isso da memória, o que importa? O momento, é ele que importa.

Draco aproximou mais seu rosto do de Harry, por que o emozinho tinha que ser tão irresistivelmente bonito, tão tímido, com as bochechas vermelhas, tão inocente? Isso só dava mais vontade de beija-lo. E porque ele não resistia a Draco, não o empurrava, repelia? Era um sentimento recíproco esse? Então que fosse.

E Draco o beijou, não como da primeira vez, não de forma inesperada e forçada, mas de uma forma desejada e ansiada pelos dois, dessa vez não havia Pansy alguma, não havia pessoas a volta, constrangimento ou dúvida, só havia o beijo, só havia os lábios do outro, só havia os corpos juntos, o calor. Não havia problema, impedimentos nem paradigmas suficientes para impedir aquilo de acontecer.

Como podia ser tão bom beijar um menino? Como? Harry era tão fofo, dava uma vontade de agarrar...

Draco beijava bem, ao longo de sua vida Harry só beijara duas pessoas, Hermione e Draco, bom, a primeira vez com Draco não contava, mas desta vez... será que um beijo poderia ser algo melhor que aquilo?

Harry percebeu que ainda estava meio tencionado, então passou a mão pela cintura de Draco, que continuava a segurar sua nuca, fazendo uma espécie de carinho gostoso ali.

Draco sentiu os cabelos de Harry, eram muito leves, e não eram chatos que nem os de menina, que enganchavam no dedo o tempo todo, afinal, eram fios curtos. Harry passou a mão pela cintura dele, e Draco sentiu um calor ainda maior subir por seu corpo, queria espremer Harry até ele não poder mais... tão macia sua pele, tão clarinha... tão... _fofa_.

"Sr. Draco." ouviram a voz atrás da porta do quarto. Harry levou um susto e se afastou instintivamente.

"Calma, ela nunca entraria sem bater." disse Draco segurando Harry, impedindo-o desgrudar de seu corpo.

"Que foi?" questionou sem abrir a porta.

"Já posso preparar o café?"

"Sim, sim." respondeu Draco tentando se livrar de Maria o mais rápido que podia

"Café para dois?"

Draco olhou nos olhos de Harry, e sorriu para ele, sendo correspondido logo em seguida

"Sim, para dois Maria." disse Draco apertando Harry contra o corpo.

"Draco! Ta me es-esmagando." disse Harry com a voz cortada, pois não conseguia respirar direito.

Draco afrouxou um pouco o aperto e aproximou seu rosto do de Harry novamente.

"Aonde paramos?" perguntou beijando o pescoço do outro "Ah sim, foi aqui." e Draco encostou novamente os lábios nos de Harry, partindo para mais um beijo. Harry também não resistiu dessa vez, apenas deixou-se levar, sentindo o calor daquele peito despido.

Draco se afastou um pouco de Harry, e os dois se olharam por um momento, medindo-se.

O rosto de Draco estava corado, Harry podia ficar olhando aquele rosto desse jeito tão inusitado por todo o tempo do mundo, era tão bonito, tão humano, e Harry sentia que Draco não fazia essa cara para muitas outras pessoas, por isso mesmo queria ficar olhando, assim poderia sentir-se como alguém especial.

O rosto de Harry estava tão inocentemente surpreso, com a boca entreaberta, os olhos verde vivo encarando-o, a pele parecia tão macia, Draco não conseguiria olhar por muito tempo sem sentir vontade de agarra-lo imediatamente, mas que droga, como um emozinho podia ser assim, tão atraente? E porque Draco tinha que cair nessa...? Ele deveria odiar emos. Então porque seu coração batia descompassadamente quando observava aquele menino tão junto dele, tão quente e macio?

Draco abraçou Harry, e os dois ficaram ali grudados, um sentindo o calor do outro. Nossa, como era bom sentir o corpo de Draco assim, sem nada.

Draco sentiu vontade de arrancar a blusa de Harry, para poder sentir de vez a sua pele na dele, poder beija-la, acaricia-la. Mas não era ainda hora disso.

"Vamos tomar café?" perguntou por fim.

"Pode ser, minha barriga já tá roncando." disse Harry sorrindo.

Os dois se descolaram, Draco foi ate o seu armário, tinha que trocar de roupa, não iria tomar café com sua calça de palhacinho e as pantufas de morango. Quando pegava uma calça e uma blusa ouviu a voz de Harry.

"Ah, porque vai trocar de roupa? Você fica tão cute assim" sorriu, agora era só o que ele conseguia fazer, sorrir.

"Eu não sou _cute_." respondeu Draco baixinho, ainda de costas para Harry, mas havia corado. "Vamos à praia juntos?" perguntou ele ainda em voz baixa.

"Ein?" perguntou Harry não ouvindo o que Draco tinha dito.

"Tô perguntando se você não quer ir a praia." repetiu se virando.

"Aah... eu até iria, mas não tenho roupa." disse Harry mostrando seu look: blusa preta, calca jeans e allstar.

"Eu te empresto alguma roupa."

"E vai caber em mim? Você é muito gordo." disse Harry olhando-o de esguelha de forma marota.

"Eu não sou gordo, você que é uma lombriga humana!"

"Eu não, estou em forma, você é gordo, assuma."

Draco se virou e pegou algo na gaveta, Harry esperou curioso para ver o que era. Quando aparentemente achou o que queria, tacou-o na cabeça de Harry.

Era uma peça de roupa, o moreno tirou da cabeça a peça e viu que era uma sunga. Outra coisa bateu na cabeça dele, pegando-o desprevenido.

"Essa é uma sunga que eu ganhei de aniversário, nunca usei porque é muito pequena, e essa bermuda na sua cabeça tem uma elástico regulador, é só aperta-lo." disse Draco.

"Ok, valeu." disse Harry tirando a bermuda da cabeça. "Não vai me dar uma blusa também?" perguntou ele ao ver que Draco começava já a se trocar.

"Pra que?" perguntou o loiro terminando de tirar as pantufas. "Você vai a praia, não precisa de uma blusa."

"Mas..." disse Harry torcendo própria blusa de forma tímida.

"Tá, na verdade eu quero ver você sem blusa. Você só anda com essas roupas escrotas, eu queria ver você vestido como uma pessoa normal dessa vez."

Harry encarou Draco, logo em seguida rindo maliciosamente.

"Huhuhuhuhuhu, você me acha sexy! Você não resiste, sente vontade de me agarraaaaaar! HAhahahaaha."

"Sinto sim, mas não faço nada porque você vai ficar escandalizado, esse provavelmente foi seu primeiro beijo, se eu te agarrar como eu quero, você vai querer sair correndo, tu é muito criança ainda, muito inocente pra certas coisas." enquanto falava Draco tirava as calças, deixando Harry muito vermelho. "Anda logo, se veste."

Harry acordou do transe momentâneo que entrara ao ver de novo a parte traseira de Draco e começou finalmente a se trocar.

Os meninos trocaram de roupa rapidamente sem mais demora, e foram tomar café. Maria serviu-os naturalmente, aparentemente não percebendo nada que poderia ter ocorrido naquele quarto.

Eles saíram da casa de Draco e foram andando em direção a praia, Harry queria poder andar de mãos dadas, contudo, obviamente não podia fazer isso. Portanto se contentava em andar junto do outro conversando. Embora achasse estranho Draco andar tão longe dele, sempre se afastando quando Harry se aproximava. Será que Draco _já_ estava se arrependendo?

Draco tentava se manter afastado de Harry, porque sentia vontade de abraçá-lo no meio da rua, passar o braço pelo ombro, entrelaçar os dedos, sentir a pele dele. De fato, assim como esperava, Harry ficava realmente bem sem blusa, vestindo uma roupa 'normal', quando conversavam, Harry sorria daquele jeito idiota dele, com seu rosto sem maldade, como se no mundo inteiro não existisse nada de ruim, só aquele momento. Será que isso era a tal história de amor? Mas ainda era muito cedo para pensar nisso, afinal, poderia ser só uma confusão de sentimentos, e quem sabe os dois depois descobrissem que não era nada. Até porque, Harry ainda era um cara, Draco convivia diariamente com vários garotos, por que isso agora de achar corpo de homem algo bonito? Ou será que só Harry era bonito pra ele?

Harry preferia não pensar em como seria o futuro. O que tinha acontecido, era só um beijo, uma declaração...? Era isso amar? Estavam começando uma relação duradoura, ou Draco andaria pra trás? Porque Harry achava o menino um chato, um idiota, sempre grosso e... por que ele também parecia ser igualmente sexy? Draco para Harry, era totalmente sexy. Harry queria muito conseguir ter mais intimidade com o outro, poder descobrir o que era amor _(se era amor)_, o que era gostar muito de alguém. Harry, queria acima de tudo, Draco. Se isso era amor, não sabia, afinal, amor é algo que vem com o tempo, algo que se descobre nas pequenas coisas do dia a dia.

Chegaram ao calçadão, Draco olhou para esquerda, em direção ao Arpoador, poderia estar surfando agora, entretanto, incrivelmente não era isso que queria fazer no momento.

"Vamos para o Posto 9." disse se referindo aos postos de salva-vidas que serviam como marcação de distância entre as partes da praia e também como ponto de encontro.

"Aaaah, lá é sempre muito cheio, e tem patys e patos." disse Harry torcendo o nariz.

"_'Patos'_?"

"É, o masculino de patys." respondeu rindo. "Vamos para o posto 10, lá é mais vazio."

Os dois foram caminhando pelo calçadão até alcançar os entornos do posto que Harry queria.

* * *

**N/A:** Estou tão sem tempo... Droga i.i Tenho prova de vestiba nesse domingo (7/10/07)

Mas dane-se XD

Demorei um pouquinho pra atualizar porque andei sem tempo, tava estudando (previsível não?), de qualquer jeito, obrigada a TODOS por postarem reviews, eu gosto muito de lê-las, e como eu já devo ter dito antes preguiça de confirmar nos outros capítulos se já comentou antes agora que a história finalmente esquentou, ela continuará esquentando mais e mais e mais : (quer dizer, não eternamente, só até um certo ponto XD)

Espero que vocês gostem, eu não vou responder as reviews porque ainda estou sem tempo, tô dando uma última revisada na matéria para a prova, mas de qualquer jeito, MUITO OBRIGADA, eu adoro vocês :P

Então, já que eu fiz a minha chantagem barata e magalosentimental, deixem reviews, e thank you ;Dd


	8. Convidando

**Autor: **Rapousa

**Capa:** i184.photobucket (ponto) com/albums/x306/Julinhah/caparealmentepronta2 (ponto) jpg?t (igual) 1189562316 _(retirar os espaços e substiutir o que tem dentro dos parênteses pelos símbolos correspondentes)_

**Gênero:** Comédia/Romance

**Shippers: **Harry/Draco... ou Draco/Harry (quem sabe :P?)

**Resumo: **Harry Potter sempre parece achar que é a única e mais infortunada criatura, se acha sozinho e o único com um grande problema, isso não é meio... emo? Já pensou se o mundo mágico não existisse, se Harry Potter e cia fossem brasileiros? Quem sabe um loiro surfista não pode aplacar os temores de um emo de olhos verdes... (Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy) (Universo Alternativo)

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Convidando**

"Harry, você está parecendo um pimentão!" disse Hermione rindo da pele vermelha do amigo.

"Ah, valeu..." respondeu de mau humor.

"Você, indo à praia?... Eu sinto vontade de rir só de imaginar!" Hermione riu de novo, e Harry fechou mais a cara. "Mas também, você deu bobeira, tinha era que ter usado protetor solar fator 500."

"E aonde eu encontro um desses?" perguntou incrédulo.

"Hahahahahahahahaha... É claro que não existe um protetor solar com esse fator! Mas se existisse era o quê você tinha que usar!"

"Ah... lá tinha no máximo fator 30."

Harry havia voltado da ida à praia com Draco, e marcara de se encontrar com Hermione no shopping, estava agora precisamente na HZ (Hot Zone) – um parque indoor que tinha na Barra, bairro longínquo de tudo, porém cheio de locais interessantes, como o BarraShopping (que tinha a HZ), rings de patinação, lasershots, cinemas muito bons e ainda por cima um parque de diversão chamado Terra Encantada (rolavam boatos de que o parque era da Xuxa). Harry estava na Hot Zone sentado no chão com Hermione, esperando Ron voltar com qualquer coisa que ele tinha ido comprar.

"Tinha lá aonde? Na farmácia?" questionou a garota.

"Não, eu... bem, não est..."

"E aí Harry!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRREEEEE! Minhas costas! Minhas costas! Não-faça-isso!!" gritou Harry quando Ron o cumprimentou batendo a mão espalmada nas costas do menino "Você quer me matar?! Por que não atira logo na minha cabeça?? Deve ser menos doloroso...!" exclamou choramingando.

"Cara... foi só um tapinha nas costas!" Ron encarou Harry com um olhar meio pasmado com tamanho escândalo.

"Fora que cê sabe né: 'dói, um tapinha não dói...'" Ron cantarolou a última frase, que se referia ao refrão de um funk famoso.

"Dói sim! Eu tô todo ardido!"

"Pô, sacolé, eu num quero me meter não, mas cara... não vai pra essa vida não!" disse Ron se sentando ao lado de Hermione.

"Que vida... do que cê tá falando?" perguntou Harry sem entender lhufas.

"Essa história de acordar todo ardido... eu conheci um cara, que decidiu ir para esse tipo de vida. Não foi legal... sabe, depois de um tempo perde a graça."

"Ron... cala a boca." disse Harry ficando emburrado.

"Hahahahahaha, você leva as coisas muito a sério!" Ron deu um leve pedala na cabeça do amigo.

"Ei, você ainda me bate!! Ah, que amigos que eu tenho..." disse Harry deprimido escondendo o rosto entre as pernas.

"_Todo emo é estressadinho não?!"_ a voz irônica de Draco soou dentro da cabeça de Harry, fazendo-o despertar do pequeno momento de exacerbada sensibilidade.

"Vamos fazer alguma coisa, ficar aqui sentado não é tão legal..." mas nem Ron nem Hermione estavam prestando atenção no que o amigo lhes dizia... estavam com as bocas grudadas em algo muito mais interessante.

"_Ai ai... namorados!"_ Harry suspirou desviando o olhar dos dois. Ele e Draco nunca poderiam ficar assim, como Mione e Ron, se beijando em público. Que... _triste_. Harry se sentiu infeliz por dentro.

"_Namorados? Quem foi que disse que EU estou ao menos namorando com _você de verdade,_ emozinho?"_ Harry sacudiu a cabeça, será que era patologicamente normal ficar ouvindo constantemente a voz de alguém dentro da mente? Então porque Harry estava ouvindo consecutivamente a voz de Draco dentro da dele?

Bufou, estava ficando entediado, queria fazer algo... queria... que será que ele queria? Uma resposta veio de forma sucinta: Ele queria estar com Draco.

Como assim? Não havia muito tempo que ele estivera junto de Draco, só fazia algumas horas em que estiveram juntos e afinal... de fato os dois só haviam tido uma troca de beijos... nada mais.

"Drac.." sussurrou Harry antes de perceber que quase falara em voz alta.

"Drac?" fez-se ouvir a voz de Hermione.

"O que seria Drac? Ou será que ele disse Drag? Uma drag queen?" perguntou Ron.

"Aff... eu não disse nada! E vocês não estavam se pegando agora a pouco, pararam só para me encher o saco?!" perguntou Harry, seu rosto tomando um tom de rosa explosivo.

Hermione parou de rir com o que Ron havia dito ao notar a expressão de Harry.

"Ei Harry, cê anda muito estressadinho, precisa tomar maracugina**¹**." disse Ron de forma displicente.

Harry prendeu a respiração por um instante, o amigo de fato o chamara do que ele achava que chamara?

"Do-do que exatamente você me chamou?" o rosado explosivo de Harry tomou um tom perigosamente magenta.

"Do que o quê?" perguntou Ron.

"Como... como exatamente você me chamou?" O tom perigosamente magenta do rosto de Harry transformou-se em um assustador vermelho maçã.

"O quê? Que você tá estressadinho? E num é verdade?" Ron continuou de sua forma displicente, sem notar o tom extraordinariamente fúcsia que se aproximava.

O rosto extraordinariamente fúcsia de Harry parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento, quem olhasse o menino naquele instante poderia pensar que de fato sua cabeça iria descolar do corpo, tornar-se uma bomba e explodir, exatamente como em certos videogames e filmes trashes.

"Ei Ron, cê já falou sobre a festa com o Harry?" perguntou Hermione, e a raiva do menino, prestes a explodir, congelou. O assunto era-lhe interessante, porém o extraordinariamente fúcsia de seu rosto não melhorou, apenas estagnou-se.

"Ah é... nem lembrei de falar!" respondeu Ron para a namorada. "Sácolé Harry, tu lembra da minha irmã? A Gina. Pois é, ela tá fazendo aniversário semana que vem, e como ela soube que eu tinha reentrado em contato com você e a Mione, pediu preu convidar vocês."

Instantaneamente o extraordinariamente fúcsia do rosto de Harry voltou ao rosa normal de pele clara e sensível exposta excessivamente ao sol.

"A Gina... nossa, não a vejo há um tempão!" disse Harry vagamente se lembrando de uma menininha tímida e acanhada que não falava mais de duas palavras por vez. "Vai ter comida de graça? Tipo bolo, refri, salgados, doces e tudo o mais?" os olhos de Harry brilhavam ao fazer a pergunta.

"Claro né!" o amigo respondeu rindo abertamente.

"Quando, onde, que horas?" perguntou quase já sentindo o gosto de comida de festa.

"Vai ser quarta que vem, lá em casa, às 8hs da noite. Ce vai?"

"Sim sim, muito provavelmente!" seu rosto tomava um tom faceiro de rosa corado.

"Que bom, Gina ficará feliz." disse Ron sorrindo.

"Mas ei, Ron e eu posso levar alguém comigo? Um amigo." perguntou Harry nem ao menos tendo certeza de que Draco por ventura iria estar remotamente interessado em ir.

"Sei lá, acho que sim. Sabe como é, vai um bando de menina, acho que elas vão até gostar de ver mais um par de calças por lá." disse Rony rindo.

"Hehehehe." Harry riu amarelo, garotas... como se Draco quisesse elas!

Quer dizer... e porque não as quereria? Bem, ele estava meio que saindo com Harry, não é? Fingindo em troca de favores que os dois namoravam. Não era bem sair, quer dizer, bem, ele não iria querer sair com qualquer outra pessoa, afinal, ele não teria inventado essa história de gayzisse. Ou era só mais uma forma de um playboyzinho entediado se divertir? Na verdade, o que isso de fato importava? Harry só estava ali pelas fotos e por seu fotolog ter a possibilidade de sempre estourar o número de coments. Se Draco quisesse sair com quem quer que fosse não era problema dele, desde que Harry tivesse todas as fotos que quisesse. Afinal, não é essa a prioridade? Não é isso que de fato importa...? Será?

A pergunta ressoou na mente de Harry, claro que ainda era cedo para perguntas tão complicadas, ele poderia chamar sua relação de namoro, afinal, era esse o trato. Mas, será que um dia podia virar um namoro de verdade? Porque até onde Harry sabia, ele só estava com Draco por interesses pessoais do outro, e bem, hoje em dia, um beijo era _só_ um beijo. Bom, mas foram _dois_ beijos afinal... quer dizer, um meio roubado e mal dado... tá, foi um beijo só afinal, e bem, não estamos na década de 20, onde um beijo era sinal de noivado...

"Harry... ern, Harry?" soou a voz de Rony em seu ouvido.

"Ein?" respondeu Harry saindo de seus devaneios, enfim reparando que alguém o chamava.

"Que cara era essa de carpa manguaceira??" perguntou Mione rindo.

"Carpa manguaceira??" repetiu Harry sem entender "Mione... cê anda falando cada coisa!"

"Ei, Harry, só queria te passar um na moral." disse Rony.

"Um o que?"

"Te dá um toque tal, um na moral." disse Rony tentando acelerar o assunto "É que tipo, tu sabe, eu moro no morro, lá neguinho num gosta muito não dessas viada... dessas, uhn... desses trecos que tu usa, pulseirinha, brinquinho, maquiagem nos olhos e tals. E bem, essa sua blusa tamanho mulher também não é muito na moral. E se tu pudesse ir com roupa de gente normal sabe, pra festa da Gina, seria melhor." disse Rony finalizando o assunto e olhando pra Harry, como ele não respondesse Rony continuou "Não por mim, ce sabe que eu num dô a mínima pra isso, mas é pra sua segurança. Não que lá seja perigoso e tals, mas sei lá, só pra garantir que ninguém vai encanar com a tua cara, saca."

"Ah... é, tá, tudo bem." respondeu Harry ainda pensando aonde arranjaria _"blusas não-tamanho-mulher"_. Bom, com Duda estava fora de questão, primeiro que ele ia ficar parecendo um saco de batatas sem batatas, segundo porque, bem, eram do Duda.

"Pode deixar, eu me viro pra arranjar uma roupa 'normal'" disse Harry fazendo o sinal de aspas com os dedos quando falou a palavra normal "Sabe como é, a grande massa nunca entenderá uma demonstração de diferença cultural, ser diferente de todo mundo é um grande desafio, eu sou único, meu jeito de vestir é único! E isso sempre causará incômodo nas almas menos elevadas e despreparadas para o universo superior." disse Harry como que encerrando um discurso filosófico.

"Mas você num era um _emo_?" perguntou Rony, Hermione pôs a mão na boca, abafando uma exclamação de choque.

"EU... NÃO-SOU-_EMO_!" disse Harry se levantando e apontando o dedo no rosto de Rony enquanto gritava. "EU TENHO _ESTILO PRÓPRIO_!" ele se virou ofendido e enfurecido indo embora.

Rony e Hermione assistiram o menino se distanciar, Hermione ainda com a mão tampando a boca, os olhos marejados, e Rony facialmente expressando perfeitamente a frase: _"What the fuck...?"_ **²**

"Cara... ele precisa de _muita_ maracugina**¹**" disse Rony ainda sem aliviar sua expressão de exacerbada surpresa.

"Rony... Rony, você não deveria ter dito aquilo!" disse Hermione, as lágrimas correndo soltas, ela pôs a mão no rosto de Rony "Foi horrível!" disse com um soluço.

"E-eu... eu só achei que ele soubesse que era emo!" disse Rony ainda incrédulo.

**oOo**

"Draco, você quer ir numa festa comigo?" perguntou Harry assim que pôs o pé dentro da casa de Draco para mais uma rotina de trabalho de química depois da aula de segunda-feira.

"Não." respondeu Draco tirando o tênis e largando-o no caminho do quarto.

"Vai ser legal, vai ser lá no Dona Marta." disse Harry se referindo ao nome do morro que Rony morava.

Draco se virou para Harry.

"Você quer que eu vá num baile funk? Eu não." respondeu Draco abrindo a porta de seu quarto.

"Nãão, não é um baile funk, olha pra minha cara, cê acha mesmo que eu ia prum baile funk?" questionou Harry largando a bolsa sobre a cama de Draco. "É a festa de aniversário da irmãzinha de um grande amigo meu."

"Não vou, festa pra criança? Tô fora." Draco ligou o computador enquanto tentava tirar uma de suas meias do pé.

"Aff, ela é só um ano mais nova que a gente! Não custa nada você ir!" disse Harry sentado na cama de Draco

"Custa meu tempo, eu não vou."

"Tá, mas eu te convidei." disse Harry quase aliviado com o não de Draco. Ele o convidou mais para dizer que havia convidado, no entanto, não queria que Draco fosse. Estava muito bem na rotina que haviam criado, sempre se viam no colégio e saíam juntos para a casa de Draco e eventualmente se encontravam nos finais de semana. Não precisava ir às festas com Draco. Só o que Harry não queria assumir é que, assim que Rony falou em festa ele pensou em praticamente obrigar Draco a ir, mas após a menção ao fato de ter muitas garotas, Harry não sabia porquê, simplesmente achou melhor permanecer na convivência tradicional com Draco, sem festas.

"Vai pegando as folhas lá no escritório." disse Draco esperando o computador acabar de carregar.

"O.k." disse Harry indo na direção da biblioteca da casa de Draco.

Os dois passaram mais um dia exaustivo de trabalho em que Draco estava começando a passar o que tinham escrito para o computador, tendo que nesse processo corrigir os eventuais erros de gramática e/ou de redundância. Já se passavam das 9h da noite, Harry já bocejava com certa regularidade e Draco tinha que balançar a mão periodicamente para voltar a sentir os dedos.

"Vai ser quando essa festa aí que você quer ir?" perguntou Draco se desvirando da tela do monitor.

"Ahn... quarta, é, vai ser quarta que vem." respondeu Harry sem óculos esfregando os olhos já cansados "Por que? Ficou com ciúmes e quer ir pra ver se eu não vou fazer nada de errado?" perguntou Harry tentando extrair um pouco de humor desse dia tão exaustivo.

"Há! Sinto tanto ciúme de você quanto sentiria de uma ameba. Não, eu só estou perguntando porque não quero que você e suas saídas noturnas não atrapalhem o desenvolvimento do nosso trabalho." disse Draco já sem paciência com um dia tão chato.

"Oh sim, desculpe Sr. Perfeição, havia esquecido que pra você só o trabalho importa! Fazer um programa com seu namorado não parece interessante." disse Harry sem nem notar direito o que acabara de dizer.

"Você não é meu namorado de verdade, nós só temos um acordo de interesse mútuo, basta apenas que as pessoas certas pensem que namoramos, não precisamos fazer programinhas românticos e besteiradas do gênero." disse Draco se levantando e começando a reunir as coisas do trabalho de química.

"E-eu sei... tava só brincando." disse Harry recolocando os óculos.

Draco parou de juntar os papéis.

"Eu só não quero que a gente confunda as coisas." disse ele com pretensioso desinteresse, porém não disfarçando bem o nervosismo.

"Eu nunca confundiria! Por que, você está começando a ficar confuso?" perguntou Harry meio nervoso também com o assunto.

"Por que você ficou corado então?" perguntou Draco assumindo um ar malicioso.

"E-eu... eu não fiquei!" disse Harry mais depressa do que pretendia.

"Você ainda tá vermelho." disse Draco cantarolando a frase e se aproximando de Harry.

"Hehehehehe... é que tá quente hoje sabe. Eu não gosto de tempo quente porque a gente fica sentindo calor e bem, pelo menos eu fico corado por conta disso, sabe como é, fui feito para tempos amenos e não combino com as estações do ano aqui do Rio, principalmente quando o tempo dá essa esquentada, já te disse que meus avós eram ingleses?" disse Harry de modo frenético desejando que Draco parasse de se aproximar com aquele olhar tão malicioso, e desejando que Draco estivesse vestindo uma blusa.

Draco ignorando a ladainha frenética de Harry se ajoelhou sobre o menino, se deliciando com o nervosismo do outro, era tudo que ele precisava para se lembrar de que quando Harry ficava sem jeito ele entrava no poder e podia fingir que em nenhum momento sentira o seu coração se descompassar. Draco largou as folhas ao lado de Harry e se ajoelhou na cama sobre o outro menino.

"Será que você de fato simplesmente enxerga tudo como um lance profissional?" perguntou Draco no ouvido de Harry.

"D-Draco..." disse Harry pousando a mão na cintura do outro menino.

Draco sentiu um arrepio ao longo da espinha ao toque na sua cintura, segurou o rosto de Harry e beijou-o. Não queria que Harry visse que agora era ele próprio havia ficado vermelho com apenas um leve toque cândido de Harry.

Os dois permaneceram em um longo beijo no qual nenhum queria dar o braço a torcer e afastar-se, afinal ambos apresentavam sinais de que aquilo não era puro interesse, de que na verdade desejavam o outro mais do que meramente contratualmente. Draco sentia sua calça apertada, o sangue percorria-lhe intensamente, dando um dos maiores sinais de que um homem já não contenta-se mais com apenas um beijo, e não queria que Harry visse aquilo e achasse que tinha algum poder sobre ele, embora de fato tivesse.

Harry sabia que assim que Draco se afastasse ele ficaria sem ar e mais vermelho do que estivera, e sabia que isso era tudo que Draco precisava para pisar em cima dele e ficar rindo de sua 'sensibilidade' ou o que quer que ele achasse que esse calor que fazia Harry se arrepiar fosse. Ele não queria dar margem para as brincadeiras de Draco, porque assim ele teria de colocar os pés de volta no mundo e perceber que só ele sentia algo a mais naquela relação.

Então os dois ficaram ali se beijando por tanto tempo que nem sabiam quanto havia se passado, nenhum dos dois com coragem de fazer algo mais além de beijar, e nenhum dos dois com coragem de afastar o rosto. Draco ainda de joelhos sobre Harry, suas penas já cansadas da posição, então ele sem agüentar mais relaxou as juntas e se sentou sobre o colo de Harry.

Harry sentiu Draco sentando nele. Seus olhos se abriram involuntariamente de surpresa, sentiu que corara ainda mais, seu coração ia sair pela garganta, não agüentou e puxou Draco para mais perto de si, tinha que abraçar o menino, era o que seu corpo queria.

Assim que sentou em Harry, Draco sentiu o menino tremer e logo em seguida o puxar em uma espécie de abraço, agora ele tinha certeza que a própria calça era de fato _muito_ apertada. Ele pressionou mais a cabeça de Harry contra a sua, dando beijos muito mais vigorosos.

A mão de Harry foi naturalmente se mexendo pelas costas de Draco, e antes que ele percebesse, sua mão ultrapassara o limite do cós da calça do outro, sentindo por baixo da calça jeans a carne macia da região traseira dele. Quando se deu conta de aonde suas mãos estavam desviou-as da rota. Draco afastou seus lábios por um segundo e soltou uma risadinha, Harry sentiu seu rosto corar novamente.

Quando Draco pressionou ainda mais a cabeça de Harry contra a sua, percebeu que foi uma boa idéia, pois Harry começou a passear com as mãos pelas costas dele e vagarosamente elas foram descendo para o cós da calça, Harry pareceu deleitar-se com um bom amasso na região glútea de Draco, que de fato achou bom, mas de repente Harry retirou as mãos dali parecendo nervoso, Draco não agüentou e riu pelo recato do outro menino. Para mostrá-lo como se fazia Draco desceu as mãos escorrendo-as pelas costas de Harry, quando chegou aonde queria apertou com vontade puxando momentaneamente Harry para cima

"_At the end of the world / Or the last thing I see / You are… never coming home / Never coming home"_**³**

Draco pulou aoouvir a música tocando do celular jogado na cama, aproveitando a deixa se levantou, passou a mão no cabelo suspirando de forma exasperada, fingidamente exasperada. De costas para Harry, apenas virando o rosto disse:

"Já que você prefere atender ao telefone eu vou me arrumar para dormir." dito isso ele se dirigiu ao banheiro, se gratificando por este ter sido um ótimo método de ir ao banheiro sem que Harry reparasse que ele se empolgara um pouco demais com o amasso, e assim teria de aliviar sua calça, que não era mais grande o suficiente para o volume nela contido.

Harry levou um susto quando ouviu o toque de _My Chemical Romance_ do próprio celular, péssimo momento para alguém o ligar. Draco pulou do seu colo, Harry se virou para pegar o aparelho, tinha a intenção de desliga-lo, contudo, quando estava com ele na mão Draco falou de modo meio distante:

"Já que você prefere atender ao telefone eu vou me arrumar para dormir." dito isso, se dirigiu ao banheiro deixando Harry pasmado com a mudança de postura do outro, de quente e caloroso para frio e distante.

Harry levantou os ombros, já que era assim resolveu atender ao telefone.

"Alô?"

"Alô, ce poderia chamar a sua vó?" perguntou a voz meio fanha de um homem.

"Vó?!"

"É, a dona Carolina, ela tá aí meu filho?"

"Ahh, não, esse celular é meu, e eu não tenho nenhuma vó chamada dona Carolina..." disse Harry com uma tremenda vontade de mandar a pessoa do outro lado da linha para lugares bem sujos.

"Tem certeza?" insistiu o senhor fanho.

"Não, eu não tenho certeza se eu tenho ou não uma vó chamada Carolina, sabe como é, sofro de amnésia!!" respondeu Harry fervendo de raiva e desligando o telefone na cara da pessoa.

Ah que raiva ele sentia, estava num momento tão bom, estava tudo tão perfeito, quando Draco ocupava sua boca com outras coisas além de implicâncias e sarcasmos ele podia até ser uma pessoa encantadora. Agora lá estava ele metido a zangado trancado no banheiro com aparente frieza em relação a Harry. Quando a vida dele iria dar certo? Porque esses momentos tão deliciosos e prazerosos tinham de ser interrompidos, era um avanço e um passo pra trás, assim ninguém andava...

Harry olhou para baixo, para o volume anormal que parecia existir dentro de sua calça, era melhor ele ir logo embora antes que Draco voltasse e o visse naquele estado, Harry não pretendia ser lembrado deste momento de vexame pelo outro menino, afinal, provavelmente Draco do jeito dele, não deve ter ficado nesse estado. Harry se levantou, se arrependendo logo em seguida, como a calça era justa o incômodo foi grande, e ele se reclinou um pouco de modo a ficar mais confortável. Em seguida começou a reunir seus pertences espalhados pela cama de Draco, o celular, lápis e canetas e o estojo, tacou tudo dentro da mochila.

Quando se dirigiu a porta do quarto de Draco, Harry respirou fundo, não podia simplesmente sair do quarto daquele jeito. O menino suspirou, tinha de pensar em algo realmente desestimulante, algo como... Harry começou a imaginar Duda dançando _La Cucaracha_, agitando os chocalhos em acompanhamento à música, vestindo apenas uma sunguinha e um sombreiro mexicano. Lá estava Duda rebolando, sua pança se agitando ao som da música latina. De repente tia Petúnia apareceu ao lado do filho, só de roupas de baixo, também agitando um chocalho e dançando, eventualmente eles rebolavam mais, acompanhando a música, Harry via claramente a barriga de Duda subindo e descendo, seu peito anormalmente grande balançando ao som da música, Harry podia ver em detalhes o sutiã rosa de rendinha da tia, a calcinha que ia até em cima do umbigo, as pelancas magras dos braços se agitando a cada chacoalhada... Quando tio Valter ameaçou entrar nos devaneios de Harry ele achou que já havia sido o suficiente para dessexcitá-lo, e preferiu apagar a visão da mente.

No momento que sua mão começou a girar a maçaneta, ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir, um cheiro de sabonete e xampu invadiu o quarto, Harry sabia que Draco deveria estar só de tolha, o corpo ainda molhado, ele desviou os pensamentos, voltando a imaginar Duda de sunga.

"E-eu vou indo... sabe, o horário, meus tios. A gente se vê amanhã. E... desculpa, o celular, eu... Tchau!" e assim Harry saiu o mais rápido que pôde do quarto. Droga, assim que ele conseguiu relaxar da tensão sexual, Draco resolve sair do banho. Bom, pelo menos ele agüentara firme, Duda servia para alguma coisa afinal.

--

**¹** _Maracugina_: Remédio feito a base de maracujá com a hipotética função de acalmar o usuário.

**² **_What the fuck_: Frase em inglês equivalente a _"Que porra é essa"_ ou similares conotativas ao questionamento de o que seria algo realmente impressionante, chocante ou difícil de compreender. Uma expressão de fato difícil de traduzir para o português por suas multi-significações.

³ Trecho da música _Ghost of you_ da banda _My Chemical Romance_

* * *

**N/A:** Eu demorei para atualizar?? Mentira, isso são coisas que a oposição pôs na sua cabeça! Afinal, o que são três meses quando a Terra tem 4,2 bilhões de anos?!

Tá... ok, eu demorei sim pra atualizar, descuuuulpem! Espero que não tenham esquecido de mim só porque eu demorei :P É que tipo... época de vestiba, sabe como é, eu tava sem tempo mesmo. Mas meus vestibas acabaram e agora eu "tenho tempo livre" (entre aspas porque afinal eu tô de férias, mas tenho outras coisas que eu tb não podia fazer!). Anyway, achei o cap. meio curto, mas é o que deu, tenho que me reaquecer, mas a história enfim está prontinha na minha mente, e creiam, foram as suas reviews que me incentivaram a continuar escrevendo. É que periodicamente eu tenho acessos de _"esse texto está um lixo, nunca mais o escreverei, está muito mal feito!"_ bem, aí chega uma review dizendo que alguém gostou da minha história, e bem... isso me inspira, meio que me força a parar de frescura e terminar de escrever o que eu comecei XP

Tá, chega de lenga lenga! E se eu demorar pra postar pode cobrar, é até um incentivo, me faz ficar com vergonha da minha crise de frescura ;B

**Lindsay Lestrange: **Oh! Draco Felipe Dylon ;;? Tinham me dito isso, mas...mas... o Dylon é toooosco², ele não tem cérebro, me esforcei tanto para deixar o Draco um surfista inteligente e com humor sarcástico... mas Felipe Dylon? #entra em depressão# Yoshi! Agora me esforçarei para distanciar mais e mais o Draco do Felipe Dylon #vigor restaurado#! Falando em Dylon, alguém mais acha que ele parece um ET?

**Shido Kurokawa: **Ai está a continuação. Espero que não tenhas desistido de ler XP

**Mathew Potter Malfoy: **Obrigada pelo desejo de boa sorte pro vestiba ;; E bem... eu demorei pra atualizar, sorry xx

**Matt. M. P.: **Calma, calma... tudo tem seu tempo :P E o Draco tem cara de assanhado mesmo, já o Harry... ¬¬

**Carolzita Malfoy: **Obrigada pelos elogios! Ce não sabe como isso me incentiva a escrever mais! Thaaaks! E pra falar a verdade, foi a sua última review que me fez tomar vergonha na cara e sentar minha bunda no pc, desligando a net pra NADA me distrair e eu terminar de escrever o cap. 8... Valeu mesmo XP

**brunaapoena: **Adoro saber que eu ainda sou engraçada, porque eu releio a minha fic tantas vezes que eu começo a achar as piadas **muito **sem graça, então é bom ler que as pessoas ainda acham as piadas boas XP

**Misu: **Sua emo! A culpa é sua dessa fic viu? Quem mandou ser a rainha dos emos ein? Não se esconda não, o mundo precisa conhecer a Thaisoca, a rainha mor de emozices! Vai Dhiva! Seu viado ;P

**Dark Angel: **Bem, bem... na verdade eu ainda não decidi direito o fim a dar na fic. Não que eu não tenha pensado, só não me decidi direito. Mas o título é na verdade só o trecho de uma música que minha amiga disse que era muito emo, eu achei interessante e pus como título, bem, motivo meio mongol, mas na verdade é o título da história porque soa bem emo XD #futilidade máxima# Maaas você vai ter que ler a fic para descobrir o fim :P Quanto ao vestiba, minhas provas enfim acabaram, eu já passei pra uma universidade :D Agora falta ver os outros resultados xx.

**Ana Loks: **Na verdade, a idéia da fic foi minha mesmo. Eu comecei a pensar em o que o Harry seria se ele fosse brasileiro... e bem, ele é perfeitamente emo, daí em diante foi só encaixar cada personagem num estereotipo abrasileirado...

**mah: **Thanks! E pó deixar, postarei mais -!

**Kallyl Clyve: ** Ok, eu não atualizei lá muito rápido... sorry, tentarei não cometer o mesmo erro ò,o

**Isabelle Malfoy: **Agora são três meses XP mas vendo por esse lado, sabe, foi tudo premeditado, eu só queria dar um clima, mandar um suspense e tals... #mentiiiira#

**Luna Pietra:** Seu elogio é minha força ò.o! Nunca pensei em abandonar de vez essa fic, é uma questão de honra termina-la! Demoro, mas atualizo XP

**Dark Wolf 03: **Adorei seus reviwes! E cá está o cap. 8 :D

**Lais Mayara: **Eu demorei, mas isso não se repetirá com tanta freqüência! Por isso continue lendo e reviewndo que eu continuo atualizando XDDD #espírito mercenário#


	9. Brigando

**Autor: **Rapousa

**Capa:** i184.photobucket (ponto) com/albums/x306/Julinhah/caparealmentepronta2 (ponto) jpg?t (igual) 1189562316 _(retirar os espaços e substiutir o que tem dentro dos parênteses pelos símbolos correspondentes)_

**Gênero:** Comédia/Romance

**Shippers: **Harry/Draco... ou Draco/Harry (quem sabe :P?)

**Resumo: **Harry Potter sempre parece achar que é a única e mais infortunada criatura, se acha sozinho e o único com um grande problema, isso não é meio... emo? Já pensou se o mundo mágico não existisse, se Harry Potter e cia fossem brasileiros? Quem sabe um loiro surfista não pode aplacar os temores de um emo de olhos verdes... (Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy) (Universo Alternativo)

* * *

**Capítulo 9 - Brigando**

"_Ah, o amor que nunca vou ter_

_a flor de minha idade se transforma em perseguição_

_todo o carinho nunca recebido, _

_agora desfruta de uma incondicional destruição_

-

_O mundo gelado e frio, cala e reprime_

_Porque não posso chorar?_

_Porque não posso ser eu mesmo?_

_Preso nesta casca que me envolve procuro_

_e não encontro nada_

_o vazio me preenche_

-

_Alone in the dark_

_No one to understand_

_My scars hurts me_

_You hurt me_

-

_O mundo gelado e frio, cala e reprime_

_Porque eu não posso deixar de existir?_

_Porque ninguém me entende? _

_Tão diferente de todas essas pessoas frias_

_eu não encontro nada que me complete_

_o __vazio__ me __preenche_

-

_And I'll die tomorrow_

_You'll die never understanding me_

_I'm seek, I'm scared, I'm all alone_

_And you'll die first!"_

E em cima desse poema que Harry acabara de escrever pôs uma foto sua e de Draco. Pena que ele nunca conseguia convencer o outro a usar maquiagem, nem os olhos ele queria contornar! Contudo, obviamente pra isso servia a magia do Photoshop. Depois que começara a postar fotos com Draco – que Harry pelo menos convencera a fazer uma expressão menos sarcástica e enjoada do que a que ele usualmente expressava em suas feições – conseguia sempre ultrapassava o número limite de comments permitidos por fotos no seu fotolog. Então, por quê será que agora que acabara de postar outra foto maravilhosamente insinuante e com duas beldades masculinas como tema com um poema bem depressivo e tinha certeza de que lotaria seus comments mais uma vez, ele tinha uma das mãos apoiada no rosto e estava longe de se sentir o máximo ou se gabar internamente pelo sucesso ascendente?

Harry não saberia informar por quê estava tão triste agora. Ou será que saberia?

**oOo**

_"Manhã chuvosa..."_ foi o que ele pensou assim que acordou na terça-feira fatídica, uma semana após o... acontecimento... ou encontro... ou amasso... ou, bem, seja lá o que tenha sido, na casa do Draco na segunda da semana anterior.

Não que nada demais tivesse acontecido após o beijo. Eles pareciam simplesmente os mesmo de sempre. Como se nada jamais tivesse acontecido, como se Harry não estivesse confuso e como se eles não tivessem feito nada demais. A normalidade voltara e Harry não poderia realmente reclamar. Viver assim era seguro, ele sabia o que esperar do dia seguinte e não se desesperava com sentimentos conflitante, pelo menos não a maior parte do tempo.

Ele suspirou ao sair do prédio, amaldiçoando internamente São Pedro ou quem quer que fosse que tomasse conta do envio de chuva à Terra. Justo hoje, justo neste dia que tudo que Harry queria era chegar tranqüilamente ao colégio, tinha que chover. Só porque ele andara planejando tirar a poeira da bicicleta e ir com ela hoje? Era isso? Um grande complô para destruir Harry Potter?! Então por que não o tinham matado logo no acidente que levara seus pais? Ah, não, ele tinha de ser deixado no mundo só para sofrer um pouco mais! Sozinho, abandonado e amaldiçoado!

Harry ajeitou o capuz do casaco, com essa chuva seu cabelo estaria um lixo até ele chegar na escola. Chapinha? Já teria ido para as cucuias há muito tempo! Ajeitou os óculos no nariz, tentando esconder sua expressão de desgosto com o mundo. Carrancudo assim ele foi o caminho todo até a escola, claro que não pudera ir de bike, e óbvio que o ônibus demorara, mas previsível ainda era ele se atrasar, novidade...

Harry já entrou pelo portão do colégio com sua pior cara de mau humor, braços cruzados e desafiando alguém a se aproximar para ralhar com ele pelo atraso. Vendo que ninguém viria pentelhá-lo com algum sermão, e com a consciência limpa por só estar perdendo uma aula de física – matéria na qual ele era um dos melhores alunos –, Harry tirou uma folha de papel meio abarrotada da bolsa, um lápis e resolveu começar a escrever um poema, o clima estava perfeito, completamente deprimente.

O menino ficou pelo menos uns quinze minutos apenas concentrado em escrever sua obra prima, sim, pois era impossível versos tão belos e intensos serem tratados como nada menos do que uma obra digna de um mestre. Ao terminar de escrever Harry resolveu reler as linhas que tinha tracejado, ali estava tudo que ele sentia, quase tudo que ele era, impossível alguma outra obra poder conter tanta profundidade de uma só vez! Oh, esse poema estava...

"Um lixo." disse uma voz arrastada e sarcástica por cima do ombro de Harry.

"Ein?" perguntou ele sem assimilar direito o que lhe era dito, ainda que houvesse se virado no mesmo instante ao reconhecer a voz que recentemente aparecia em sua cabeça como uma consciência paralela à dele. "Draco?" foi sua segunda pergunta.

O garoto loiro apenas levantou uma sobrancelha em resposta à última pergunta, e Harry pôde adivinhar que só aquele gesto dizia algo como: "_Não, sou o coelhinho da páscoa. Sua anta!"_

"Er... lixo? Do que você está..." Harry parou de falar, tomou nota de que segurava o seu poema na mão e que Draco parecia observar por cima do ombro dele instantes atrás, logo, como tinha uma pontinha de certeza que lixo não era um adjetivo que Draco usualmente usaria para ele assim, do nada, então lixo só poderia ser...

"Ei ei ei!! O que foi que você chamou de lixo? Meu poema?" perguntou Harry agora indignado. Draco então dirigiu-lhe seu sorriso mais sarcástico e desdenhoso.

"Poema?" disse ele como se a palavra soasse engraçada. "Um completo desperdício de tempo e de papel isso sim.", disse ele de forma agradável com o desdém mais cruel embutido em cada palavra.

Harry olhou para o menino pensando em xingá-lo. Porém, a verdade é que Draco não poderia entender muito de poesia. Primeiro porque não identificara de imediato a obra prima às mãos de Harry, e segundo, não era muito provável que um mauricinho parafinado e metido de fato se interessasse por poesia. Harry sorriu com pena.

Draco mantinha seu melhor sorriso superior e desdenhoso, estava só esperando Harry explodir, como sempre. O que lhe renderia alguma compensação pelo fato de essa droga de chuva tê-lo feito se atrasar para a aula e deixado-o estressado. Mas qual não foi sua surpresa quando o olhar que Harry lhe lançou se assemelhava mais ao olhar que se lançaria a um E.T. do qual você tem pena do que a alguém que acaba de te insultar. Por um milésimo de segundo Draco quase se deixou surpreender pela reação de Harry, mas no milésimo de segundo seguinte ele já tinha um ar desdenhosamente curioso. Ergueu levemente uma sobrancelha, numa espécie de pergunta muda.

O menino sorriu em resposta, um sorriso digno de uma tia velha e carinhosa para um sobrinho meio tapado. Draco sentiu involuntariamente o rosto corar, de raiva, é claro! Como aquele emozinho ousava sorrir pra ele dessa forma?!

"Oh, pobre criança... eu entendo que você seja ignorante quanto à beleza de uma poema, ou não saiba identificar uma obra prima... Não é todo mundo que tem essa capacidade, não se preocupe!" Harry sorriu docemente, e não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontada de diversão por ver o rosto de Draco corar ainda mais.

"Para sua informação..." começou Draco já zangado com a zombaria do outro, mas foi interrompido quando viu por cima do ombro de Harry o diretor do colégio vindo em suas direções.

Harry percebendo que o outro parara de falar e agora tinha o olhar perdido por cima de seu ombro, na mesma hora se virou para ver do que se tratava. O diretor estava acompanhado de uma senhora de aparência oriental, e Harry não pôde deixar de se perguntar quem seria. Ficou encarando a mulher, tentando imaginar de onde já a tinha visto.

"Ah, olá senhores!" cumprimentou Dumbledore ao reparar nos dois garotos.

"Olá, diretor." cumprimentou Draco.

"Olá, senhor!" disse também Harry.

"Essa é a sra. Chang, mãe de uma aluna nossa do segundo ano, a Cho." disse o diretor apresentando a mulher, e Harry enfim entendeu de onde a conhecia, era a mãe de Cho Chang.

"Ah, muito prazer!" disse Harry de imediato sorrindo largamente.

"Prazer." disse Draco sem olhar duas vezes para a mulher.

"Estes são nossos alunos do primeiro ano, Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy." introduziu Dumbledore apontando respectivamente para cada um deles.

"Oh, Harry! Minha filha já havia falado de você." disse a sra. Chang sorrindo para Harry, que sentiu seu rosto corar loucamente, então Cho já havia reparado nele? Tinha até falado com a mãe sobre ele! Harry sentiu suas entranhas se moverem de forma excitada.

"Fico lisonjeado em saber que sua filha falava de mim." disse Harry de forma mais sincera e entusiasmada do que pretendia.

"Ah sim, a Cho gostava muito de você."

"Mas, aonde ela está estudando agora? Porque ela saiu de Hogwarts?" perguntou Harry lembrando-se que infelizmente nunca mais veria Cho.

E surpreendentemente a sra. Chang riu do comentário do garoto. "Não, não, Cho não saiu do colégio. Ela está em intercâmbio na Coréia, volta logo agora depois das férias."

"Sim, e a sra. Chang veio tratar da volta de Cho, agora que terminará seu semestre de intercâmbio." emendou Dumbledore.

"Então ela vai voltar a estudar aqui? Logo depois dessas férias do meio do ano?" perguntou Harry empolgado.

"Exato." completou a sra. Chang sorrindo da empolgação de Harry.

Faltava só esse mês terminar e depois as curtas férias de julho para que Cho voltasse! Harry se lembrou nostalgicamente de como a menina era estilosa, seus longos cabelos pretos com pontas roxas, meias coloridas, saltos plataforma, os chaveiros que ocupavam toda a bolsa, as saias de prega com meia calça quadriculada por baixo... Ah, ela era quase uma popstar de tão perfeita e cheia de estilo!

"Bem, se a senhora puder me acompanhar até a diretoria sra. Chang..." disse Dumbledore guiando a mulher até a sala que ficava mais a frente no corredor logo após a recepção do colégio.

"Foi um prazer, rapazes", disse a mulher despedindo-se dos dois.

"Que nada, o prazer foi todo nosso." respondeu Harry todo sorriso. Draco apenas maneou a cabeça educadamente.

Harry acompanhou sonhadoramente Dumbledore e a mãe de Cho indo embora. Que senhora mais simpática e educada! E Cho havia falado dele para a mãe! Harry suspirou sonhador. Cho Chang, a menina com quem ele sonhara desde que entrara em Hogwarts havia reparado nele! Mesmo que seus encontros e conversas não fossem as mais longas e interessantes, afinal, sempre acabava ocorrendo algum incidente... mas ela iria voltar!

Um arrepio correu pela espinha de Harry, que se sentiu fuzilado por um olhar congelante, se virando, viu que o olhar pertencia a Draco, tinha além de tudo, um quê de desprezo profundo. Involuntariamente se encolheu com o olhar, sabendo que coisa boa não viria.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha de forma desdenhosa.

"Por que você não lambeu logo o sapato da velha japonesa?" perguntou de forma fria e distante.

"Coreana. Cho é descendente de coreanos."

"Hunf" Draco soltou ar pelo nariz com desprezo. "Cho? Aquela _japonesa_ maluca do segundo ano que se veste como uma árvore de natal ambulante?"

Harry sentiu como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara.

"Ár-arvore... de natal?!" Era sua vez de ficar corado de raiva. "Pois fique sabendo que ela é a criatura mais estilosa e poser que já passou por esse colégio! Não é como você que anda todo metido a playboyzinho escroto, a Cho é uma diva da moda, suas roupas têm um estilo próprio incopiável!" defendeu Harry de forma quase fanática.

Draco apenas encarou-o sarcasticamente, da forma que sabia que mais o incomodaria. Não iria responder a toda essa ladainha em defesa de uma _japa_ que se vestia da forma mais ridícula que ele já vira, só não era mais ridícula que a forma que Harry se vestia.

"Quê foi? Eu tô falando a verdade, você é que tem inveja do _poder_ dela!" disse Harry de fato incomodado com a falta de resposta e o olhar irônico de Draco.

Após esse comentário Draco não pôde evitar uma risada _bem _sarcástica.

"Inveja?! Por acaso eu sentiria inveja de uma menin_a_? Ainda por cima uma que insiste em andar de forma _ridícula_ pela rua!" disse ele ainda com um sorrisinho no rosto.

Harry se sentiu revoltado com as palavras dirigidas a Cho Chang. Ridícula?!

O menino abriu a boca, pensou em responder, mas preferiu se calar, não valia a pena estressar mais ainda o seu dia que já começara de mal a pior - tirando pela notícia de que Cho voltaria logo. Ele preferiu simplesmente se virar e voltar a encarar a folha de papel em que escrevera seu mais novo poema em forma de perfeição.

"Ha! Eu já disse que isso que você insiste em chamar de poema está um lixo, é melhor jogar fora antes que mais alguém leia isso e você passe vergonha."

Harry virou-se novamente para ele e fuzilou-o com o olhar.

"Isso aqui," disse ele balançando a folha de papel entre o rosto dos dois "é a obra de uma vida! É minha alma, meu ser, meu estado de espírito!!"

"Agora entendi porquê parece tanto com um lixo." disse Draco com um sorriso enviesado, cheio de desprezo.

PÁ!

TRIIIIIIIIIIM!

"Se eu sou um lixo, então não sei por quê você às vezes insiste em me beijar com tanto desejo!" Harry se virou ajeitando a mochila nas costas e foi para a sala, aproveitando que o sinal acabara de bater.

Draco pôs a mão aonde levara o tapa, viu Harry andando de forma pesada e mal humorada na direção da sala de aula. Aparentemente dessa vez fora um pouco longe de mais para o emozinho. Ainda com um ar abobalhado, começou a andar também em direção à sala. Física, para coroar esse dia que prometia ser uma merda. Saco!

Harry andou carrancudo e apressado até a sala de aula. Ao subir a rampa começou a amassar e a rasgar o poema que tinha escrito. Como alguém poderia ser tão cruel e insensível como Draco Malfoy? Que garoto mais estúpido, idiota, imbecil, mal educado, metido, insensível, convencido, sem noção, escrotinho e... Ah! Tudo o mais que alguém desprezível e infortunadamente egoísta poderia ser!!

Harry abriu a porta da sala um tanto quanto brutalmente, amassou novamente o que havia sido seu poema incrível e perfeito e tacou-o na lata de lixo, aonde mais ninguém mais pudesse lê-lo e humilhá-lo. Jogou-se na carteira ao lado de Neville - coisa que já não fazia há algum tempo. Estava sempre sentado com Draco, ou pelo menos razoavelmente perto dele. Obviamente, tinham de fingir que estavam ficando mais próximos, mais amigos, caso vazasse que eles eram um casal. Agora ninguém mais acharia que era completamente impossível, porém, hoje Harry não estava nem um pouco interessado em continuar com esse planinho medíocre. Afinal, até agora Pansy não parecia nem um pouco interessada em espalhar a história para ninguém. Malfoy idiota!

Harry se largou na cadeira sem reparar nos outros colegas de classe que o olhavam com curiosidade, ou ainda no professor que havia parado de falar e o observava desde entrara. De cara amarrada, Harry tacou a mochila encima da carteira e ficou de braços cruzados fitando o nada.

"Sr. Harry...?" perguntou o professor "Há algum motivo específico para ter entrado em sala de aula de forma tão tempestuosa?"

Acordando do transe e dissipando a aura de raiva que nele se instaurara, Harry olhou para o professor como se não houvesse reparado nele até aquele momento.

"Ah... professor Lupin." disse Harry como se o reconhecesse vagamente "Não, nada de errado, tudo certo." disse abrindo enfim a mochila e tirando de lá o caderno e o estojo.

O professor ainda observou Harry abrir o estojo de forma agressiva, porém, logo achou melhor continuar a aula, virando-se de novo para o quadro.

"Bem, como eu ia dizendo antes de sermos interrompidos..."

E a porta se abriu novamente. Só que dessa vez surgiu Draco Malfoy. Claro que ele não abriu a porta de forma tempestuosa e mal humorada como Harry fizera, porém, sua expressão foi suficiente para fazer o professor Lupin perder momentaneamente a fala. Draco tinha um olhar de choque, como se tivesse visto o fantasma de Einstein e este tivesse lhe dado um chute. Além de ter uma mão posta na bochecha, como se a face fosse cair a qualquer momento.

"Hum hum." pigarreou "Sr. Draco, eu ficaria muito feliz se o senhor entrasse logo e fechasse a porta, sim?" disse Lupin, pois Draco tinha o olhar perdido vagueando pelos alunos da classe, a mão ainda na maçaneta da porta aberta.

"Uhn." Draco apenas soltou um muxoxo, olhou rapidamente aonde Harry havia sentado e continuou seu caminho para o lado oposto da sala.

Se Harry não estivesse excepcionalmente interessado nas formas de sua lapiseira, teria notado que o olhar que Draco dirigiu a ele o teria surpreendido. Talvez ele esquecesse por um momento a sua raiva, talvez ele enfim entendesse o que estava sentindo, e talvez descobrisse que Draco sentia o mesmo. É possível que se tivesse olhado para Draco no exato momento em que os olhos do outro encontraram a sua pessoa, ele enfim percebesse tudo que deixara passar e enfim captasse a essência do outro e o porquê de eles sempre se implicarem tanto. Mas o fato é, Harry Potter não olhou naquele preciso centésimo de segundo para Draco Malfoy.

Harry escolheu analisar a sua lapiseira, e descobriu que ela tinha um pequeno furinho do tamanho de uma agulha na parte em que ele a segurava para escrever. Claro que isso jamais compensaria aquele efêmero segundo em que ele _não_ olhou para Draco, mas enfim, nem sempre as coisas seguem pelo caminho mais fácil ou o mais prático. Por isso Harry, mesmo tendo feito uma nova descoberta, continuou mal humorado e carrancudo até o sinal do intervalo tocar.

"Então senhores, isso é tudo. Espero que de fato façam esses exercícios até a próxima aula." disse Lupin fechando o caderno que segurava nas mãos e dispensando a turma que apressadamente se levantou correndo para aproveitar o intervalo. Harry, ainda carrancudo, continuou rabiscando a mesa com sua lapiseira, como se aquilo de alguma forma fosse uma atividade remotamente interessante.

Draco se levantou do outro lado da sala no exato momento que o sinal tocou. Não pretendia ficar lá dentro, se Harry desse mais um ataque de loucura ele poderia acabar ferido, e como não pretendia macular de livre e espontânea vontade seu rosto ou corpo, preferiu sair no meio da 'multidão', aonde se sentiria um pouco mais protegido. Quando estava na porta Draco parou. Não podia sair assim... um emozinho chorão e estressadinho o batera. E bem, apesar dos pesares, sabia que fora sua própria culpa. Ele sabia que daquela vez fora um pouco longe de mais na ofensas... o que na verdade não justificava o tapa que levara, violência física nunca seria justificada por ofensas. Mas... nem tinha sido tão forte assim... Embora fosse uma ousadia sem limites alguém sequer pensar em agredi-lo fisicamente! Quer dizer... mas Harry não parecia do tipo violento.

Draco se deu conta de que estava parado à porta, e que a maior parte da turma já havia passado por ele. Vagarosamente se virou para onde sabia que Harry estaria sentado, viu o menino rabiscando freneticamente a mesa, a sua carranca era das piores. Draco pensou em falar algo, nem que fosse para irritá-lo mais... ou talvez pedir desculpas... tá, nada _tão_ extremado assim. Talvez ele devesse apenas chamá-lo pra comer um croissant de chocolate (oh sim, porque ele sabia perfeitamente o quanto Harry gostava dessa bomba calórica vendida no colégio).

Olhando novamente para Harry rabiscando a mesa - só faltava sair fumaça pelas narinas - se pegou sorrindo. Ele era tão engraçado, tão bisonhamente semelhante a algo como _fofo_... Draco abriu a boca para convidá-lo a comer um bom croissant.

"Sr. Harry, gostaria de falar com o senhor em particular." a voz do professor Lupin soou pela sala, sobressaltando Draco e interrompendo-o antes de pronunciar ao menos uma sílaba.

Talvez, se Harry parasse um momento de rabiscar a própria mesa, tivesse visto Draco na porta olhando-o, e talvez metade de seus problemas tivessem sido resolvidos. Talvez o dia ficasse bom, talvez ele voltasse pra casa com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, ou talvez eles tivessem dado mais um passo a frente. Todavia, Harry novamente não olhou para onde ele deveria olhar, preferiu continuar rabiscando a própria mesa. Em troca, conseguiu ser chamado por alguém, mas quem o chamou não era a pessoa que o faria ter uma torrente de sentimentos diversos - e por vezes novos - ao mesmo tempo. Foi apenas o professor.

Ao ouvir Harry sendo chamado por Lupin, Draco deixou os ombros caírem, se virou e foi embora, a frase que ia dizer se perdendo eternamente no nada.

Bem, não importava mesmo, aquele emozinho depressivo e afrescalhado que se ferrasse! Draco levara um tapa, não podia depois dessa afronta simplesmente ficar oferecendo doces ao criminoso. Afinal ele nem falara nada de mais mesmo! Harry é que era estressado e precipitado! Ele que viesse pedir desculpas a Draco, afinal, Draco jamais levantara a mão para bater em alguém, nem em um emo imbecil daqueles! Que coisa mais estúpida e selvagem a se fazer! É, isso mesmo, o emozinho viesse rastejar aos seus pés, porque Draco não ia simplesmente fingir que não fora violentado fisicamente!

E foi pensando nisso e chutando tudo que aparecesse no chão a sua frente que Draco passou seu intervalo, e sem saber porquê, uma parte quase inaudível de si mesmo rezava secretamente para Harry procurá-lo, para que simplesmente não passasse a ignorá-lo para sempre. Claro, dar o braço a torcer estava fora de questão.

**oOo**

"Sr. Harry, gostaria de falar com o senhor em particular." disse o professor.

Harry desviou os olhos do borrão de grafite que produzira na mesa ao rabiscá-la com tanta intensidade e encarou o professor Lupin, do outro lado da sala, organizando papéis sobre a mesa. De forma ainda exasperada e meio contra a vontade, Harry levantou-se e foi até a mesa do professor ver o que ele queria.

Lupin esperou atento até o último aluno deixar a sala para enfim trancar sua maleta e se virar para o jovem.

"Harry, eu sei que você é um bom aluno em física, mas no geral você presta atenção às minhas aulas, o que houve hoje? Você esteve totalmente aéreo e desligado, além, é claro, daquela sua entrada nada discreta." Lupin encarou Harry, esperando alguma resposta.

Harry encarava seus allstars pretos, como se analisar o quadriculado que fizera de canetinha na borracha branca do tênis fosse algo interessante. Abriu a boca pensando em dizer algo, mas nada lhe veio à mente, então a fechou logo em seguida. O que poderia dizer para o professor? _"Bem, é só que eu acho que estou gostando do Draco mais do que como amigo, às vezes ele parece me responder, mas em outras horas fica apenas me xingando e me humilhando. Só que hoje ele passou dos limites, então eu bati nele e agora estou com raiva porque acho que ele nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara e eu não sei o que fazer." _Não, essa não parecia a coisa mais sensata a se dizer a um professor.

Harry soltou um suspiro exasperado, não tinha o que dizer e não fazia idéia de como despistar o professor.

"Bom, pelo que eu pude reparar no jeito do sr. Draco hoje, creio que aconteceu algo entre os dois." disse Lupin olhando Harry de esguelha esperando alguma reação, e não se decepcionou, pois Harry pareceu ficar inquieto com a afirmação. "Harry, só quero que entenda que além de aluno gosto de você como pessoa, e se eu puder fazer qualquer coisa para te ajudar, mesmo que só para um conversa entre... _amigos_, é só falar comigo, ok?" disse ele segurando o ombro do garoto de forma paternal.

"Ah... é só que, bem..." Harry soltou um suspiro, de alguma forma sentira conforto das palavras do professor. "O Draco fica sempre me humilhando e me zoando, e zoando tudo que eu faço ou gosto. Sempre que pode ele ri da minha cara, zomba de tudo, mas tipo, no geral eu zombo de volta, porque sei lá, é só o jeito dele. Mas hoje ele passou dos limites e bem, eu... eu acabei dando um tapa nele." Harry se sentiu envergonhado unicamente de mencionar o que fizera e seus fracos motivos. Como ele podia ter sido tão cabeça quente? Partir para a violência do nada? E bater em alguém que era quase um namora... amigo, só por causa de implicâncias? "Mas eu sei que estou errado," se apressou em acrescentar "não devia já sair saindo pra porrada." completou tristemente.

Lupin pareceu avaliar Harry por um momento, parecendo satisfeito ao final.

"Olha Harry... eu sugiro que você vá pedir desculpas a Draco. Creio que ele já deve ter consciência do que diz e percebeu que tudo tem um limite. Mas ainda assim, palavras de implicância não são motivos para violência física, você sabe."

Harry se sentiu ainda mais idiota. Claro que ele estava errado, não devia ter feito aquilo. No entanto, Draco bem que pedira! Aquilo que ele falara fora demais. Tudo bem zoá-lo como ele fazia com freqüência, mas hoje ele estava fora de si! É... aquele tapa não fora de todo o mal! Serviria para Draco aprender a abaixar a bola e ter um mínimo de respeito pelos sentimentos alheios.

"Olha Harry, eu tenho que ir se não me atraso. Mas o que eu te digo é, vale a pena perder o Draco por causa do orgulho? Se não te interessar a amizade dele deixe isso pra lá e passe a ignorá-lo, contudo, se ainda quiser tê-lo como companhia, vá falar com ele." completou Lupin pegando sua maleta e se dirigindo à porta. "Até a próxima Harry!" disse saindo.

Harry observou-o desaparecer de vista. Era impressão dele ou a _forma _como o professor colocara tudo parecia dizer algo a mais? A última frase que Lupin o pegara de supetão, ele não sabia exatamente por quê.

Será que Draco passaria a ignorá-lo? Motivos ele até teria... Harry _perderia_ Draco? Quer dizer, perderia a amizade, não, melhor, o problema é que Harry perderia a nota em química! Claro, isso era um dos fatores mais importantes... certo? Bem, Draco ignoraria ele? Começaria a ser indiferente? Pelo menos assim Harry não teria de ficar ouvindo toda a zoação e brincadeirinhas sem graça dele, não ia precisar ouvir mais a sua voz arrastada, sarcástica. E isso deveria deixa-lo feliz! Porém, a palpitação desesperada que tomou conta de seu peito não parecia concordar com isso. Droga, ele precisava falar com aquele idiota parafinado, filhinho de papai, arrogante.

Harry andou apressadamente até a porta, quase em desespero. Sua mão ia à maçaneta quanto ele parou.

Ora... de uma forma ou de outra Draco merecera o tapa, por todas as vezes que ele passou dos limites sem perguntar se Harry estava pronto. E aquele beijo forçado? O primeiro de todos... aquilo sim merecia um tapa! Harry o havia apenas economizado e feito crescer com mais e mais motivos para não só bater bem como socar Draco até... até...! Bom, o fato é que Harry também não tinha que ficar se rastejando por alguém tão imbecil. Talvez depois eles conversassem, a oportunidade com certeza iria surgir. Mas ele não ia ficar procurando Draco por aí que nem um cachorrinho. Depois do que o loiro idiota dissera e fizera, ele podia muito bem esperar um bom tempo sem que Harry falasse com ele!

O jovem então deu meia volta e sentou novamente em sua carteira. Naquele momento tudo que ele queria era um bom croissant de chocolate, pena que havia esquecido a carteira. E o sinal já ia bater, de qualquer jeito...

**oOo**

Ah sim, Harry agora se lembrava porque estava triste e meio deprimido apesar do post que acabara de colocar em seu flog.

Bem, era a vida. Não tinha tido oportunidade nem vontade de falar com Draco ainda naquela terça-feira fatídica. Talvez na quarta as coisas ficassem melhores. Afinal era dia de fazer o trabalho de química. Será que Draco ainda ia querer fazer o trabalho com ele?

Girou distraidamente um apontador em cima da mesa do computador. Por que a vida dele tinha que ser tão terrível? O mundo era um lugar tão cruel, frio e inóspito de carinho e compreensão. Talvez fosse melhor apenas não viver, afinal, quem sentiria falta dele mesmo?

"Harry, sai logo daí! Anda, xispa! Que história é essa de ficar entrando no computador?! Quem te permitiu?" A voz de tia Petúnia adentrou os ouvidos de Harry como um balde de água fria em seus pensamentos melancólicos.

"Ah não enche! Eu só entrei por um minutinho!" replicou mal humorado.

"Esse computador é do Dudoquinha! Anda, caí fora, não quero que você quebre o computador!", disse Petúnia empurrando o menino do quarto do filho que deveria estar agora na academia.

"Aff, eu odeio essa família, odeio a vida, odeio todo mundo! Ninguém me entende e eu não posso ficar nem pelo menos um minuto em paz!!" gritou Harry correndo para o seu quarto e batendo a porta.

Petúnia apenas o observou. Como alguém podia ser um estorvo tão grande? Que menino estranho e bisonho ele se tornara, mesmo com todas as suas tentativas de torná-lo alguém normal. Será que ela falhara tão miseravelmente assim? Bem que Válter havia dito que não deviam ter criado o filho daquela hiponga da sua irmã, não podia sair coisa boa dali!

"Válter! Precisamos dar um jeito nesse moleque, ele está cada dia mais anormal!" gritou Petúnia para seu marido.

* * *

**N/A:** Dessa vez eu não demorei **tanto** para atualizar né ;P

Na verdade esse capítulo foi meio problemático, eu tinha escrito uma outra versão e detestei, embora pense em usar uma parte do texto futuramente, aí eu tinha empacado na parte que o Lupin aparece, mas então, depois de voltar da viagem de carnaval eu simplesmente resolvi terminar esse capítulo e aqui ele está :D

Eu só não estou atualizando mais rápido porque estou escrevendo duas outras fics ao mesmo tempo que essa, só que essas outras fics as pessoas só terão acesso quando estiverem prontas e terminadas, o que vai demorar um bom tempo xD Mas pelo menos quando eu começar a postá-las aqui no os capítulos não demorarão meses para serem postados xP

Anyway, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo... huhuhuhuhu muita água irá rolar ainda :D

P.S.: Quanto a respostas das reviews, eu as ponho aqui mesmo na fic pra que todos possam vê-las e caso a dúvida de um seja a de outro todos tenham acesso, além é claro de algumas informações sobre a fic que por ventura possa vir numa resposta de review e tals, aí os mais curiosos verão algumas dicas (ou não) sobre o futuro. De qualquer jeito, é fato que eu leio e respondo todas as reviews, porque gosto muito³ delas n.n

--

**Matt. M. P.:** Nessa vida de mercenária nós tem que fazer o que pode para se virar u,u... xP Bem taí mais um capítulo, espero que tenhas gostado :D

**DW03:** Cara... vô te contar que a idéia do fanho foi só pra ficar engraçado mesmo xP Nem pensei em nada conspiratório não, até porque acho que não tinha como alguém saber que eles tavam naquele amasso todo :P Foi mais tipo, aquela maldita pessoa que te liga nas horas mais impróprias e ainda pra falar besteira, tipo a famosa 'lei de Murphy' e tals. E quanto a Gina... uhn, aguarde e verá ;P

**Kalyl Clyve:** Adorei seu review XP Mas tipo, nem foi a Pansy que ligou não, foi só uma fanho tapado aí da vida... A não ser que a Pansy tivesse instalado um sistema de câmera e áudio secretamente no quarto do Draco o.o Oh meu deus! Será possível o.o? Agora fiquei com a pulga atrás da orelha xP E obrigado pelo apoio n.n

**Sarih:** Obrigado pelos parabéns E é, eu acho que ninguém gosta da dona Carolina... pobre coitada i.i Mas de qualquer jeito, bem, pelo menos dessa vez não foram 3 meses sem atualizar xP!

**Rafael9692:** Bom, um fã com sono ainda é um fã ;P E espero que você não tenha estado com sono demais e depois simplesmente tenha esquecido que leu essa fic o.o Sei lá, vai que você na verdade é sonâmbulo O,o Ok, chega, parei de viajar! E valeu pelo review n.n

**Mathew Potter Malfoy:** Feliz ano novo ultra atrasado pra você também xP! E bem, quando ao vestibular, você fala agora com um universitária de engenharia ;Dd XB

**Donah Black:** Thanks :D E aguarde mais capítulos n.n

**Carolzita Malfoy:** Que bom que ce ficou feliz com a última atualização :D Mas pelo menos dessa vez eu não demorei **tanto** pra atualizar xP Cara.. eu ri muito imaginando você pulando pela casa xD Anyway, espero que esse novo cap te agrade também n.n

**Cissy Belly Black:** Bem esse cap não foi nem D/G nem H/G nem qualquer outra coisa além de meio D/H apesar dos desentendimentos... e bem, quem sabe no próximo cap nós não teremos uma dessas coisas ;P? Ou talvez nenhum delas, ou talvez só um relance de qual delas aparecerá no futuro? Ou então... sei lá, são muitas possibilidades ;B E quando ao nome da Gina.. sei lá, Ginevra pode até ser um nome de pobre aqui no Brasil num é? No nível de Cremilda sei lá xD Bem, nem sei se o nome dela 'de verdade' vai aparecer mesmo...

**Misu:** Morreu? Não?! Droga! E lá se foi meu plano de que você morresse esperando u,u. Anyway, aqui tá outro capítulo xP

**Emily Anne Black:** Bom, o Harry já é meio emo nos livros não é mesmo xP? Todo aquele papo de que ele é imcompreendido e tals. É... minha imaginação às vezes consegue ser fértil de mais... tenho que me controlar de vez em quando x.x

**Sy.P:** De fato o Draco está irritante x.x Mas ele já é meio assim mesmo nos livros... eu não podia deixa-lo um doce², fora que assim dá mais graça de ler **e** escrever ;P E Harry - Aroldo foi uma idéia interessante õ.ó até que se encaixa... E é claro que eu li o seu comment, eu leio todos e às vezes mais de uma vez xP

**Karol Misao:** É isso ae, emos x surfistas ;Pd Esse capítulo nem deu pra eu te dar pra betar porque não apareceste online :X

**Inu:** Que bom que gostas-te n.n

**Felton Blackthorn:** A festa de aniversário provavelmente será no próximo capítulo ;P E aquela cena de cinema foi muito² divertida de escrever tb n,n

**Lara-chan:** Bom... e olha que tem gente que as vez reclama que eu tô pegando leve de mais na 'pegação' entre os dois xP Mas que bom que ce tá gostando n.n É realmente muito bom saber que as pessoas estão curtindo :D


	10. Festejando

**Autor: **Rapousa

**Gênero: **Comédia/Romance

**Ships: **Harry/Draco... ou Draco/Harry (quem sabe :P?)

**Resumo: **Harry Potter sempre parece achar que é a única e mais infortunada criatura, se acha sozinho e o único com um grande problema, isso não é meio... emo? Já pensou se o mundo mágico não existisse, se Harry Potter e cia fossem brasileiros? Quem sabe um loiro surfista não pode aplacar os temores de um emo de olhos verdes? [Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy] [Universo Alternativo]

* * *

**N/A (excepcionalmente no começo):** Este capítulo foi betado por Condessa Oluha #voz de locutor de aeorporto# Agradecimentos especiais a ela, e se acharem algum erro, culpem ela, ameacem a ela e falem mal dela, não de mim u,u Ooook, tô só brincando XP Anyway, valeu pela betagem ;Pd

* * *

**Capítulo 10 - Festejando**

"_Ah não..._" foi o primeiro pensamento de Harry.

Era quarta-feira. Uma maldita quarta-feira. Será que ele tinha _mesmo_ que ir para o colégio? Não poderia matar aula de alguma forma?

Ok, eram seis da manhã, seus tios não o deixariam ficar em casa. Ele tinha algum lugar para ir àquela hora da manhã? Bom, ele poderia encontrar um lugar para ficar esperando até as nove horas, que era o horário que o shopping abria... Oh céus, o que ele iria fazer durante essas três horas?

Tá, ele não tinha real opção. Além do que, não adiantava nada ficar fugindo dos fatos. Ele dera um safanão em Draco Malfoy, ponto. Não havia pra quê chorar sobre o leite derramado, precisaria apenas estar de cabeça erguida e não entrar em _pânico_ se Draco apenas o ignorasse completamente e não desse demonstrações de querer mais nenhum tipo de relação com ele , mesmo a relação profissional que estabeleceram durante o trabalho de química. Tá, _pânico_ talvez fosse uma palavra forte demais, ele tinha que ficar com a cabeça erguida e não se _desesperar_ caso Draco o deserdasse como amigo. Sim, desespero era melhor que pânico, afinal, com quem tiraria fotos ultra insinuantes? Como iria ficar seu flog sem Draco?

Harry levantou da cama se arrastando. _"Lá se vai mais um fatídico_ _dia de aula"_ pensou.

**oOo**

Draco ouviu a música usual de _Red Hot Chilli Peppers_ tocando. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, a vontade de se levantar perdida em algum lugar escondido e inacessível do seu ser. Ficou um tempo apenas ouvindo a música e encarando o teto, pensativo. Será que aquele emo maluco ainda estava violento e iria partir pra cima dele com um bastão de baseball assim que o visse?

Bom, dessa vez Draco não iria deixar a psicose do outro o atingir tão fácil assim. Nem que tivesse que andar o dia todo na cola do Severino**¹**, que parecia a única criatura que Harry respeitava o mínimo, e Draco tinha certeza que o professor - que era inclusive amigo íntimo dos Malfoy - não permitiria nenhuma atitude violenta de Harry em sua frente.

Então estava planejado: passar o dia na cola de Severino. Seria até produtivo para tirar dúvidas e pedir algumas dicas para o trabalho de química, só não seria a quarta-feira mais divertida da vida de Draco. Melhor isso do que um olho roxo!

Com esses pensamentos positivos em mente Draco enfim desligou o despertador e levantou da cama, desejando que Harry simplesmente viesse falar com ele educadamente e pedisse desculpas de joelhos e na frente de Severino. Ah, se isso acontecesse seria _tão_ divertido...

**oOo**

"...Então eu espero que vocês não esqueçam essa matéria até a próxima segunda, porque eu estou pensando seriamente se já não é hora de termos um teste." houve um gemido coletivo da classe ao ouvir essa frase. "Bem," continuou Severino se sentando na cadeira de professor a um canto e ignorando os rostos amargurados dos alunos "creio que, dado o tempo que já passei o trabalho, a maioria de vocês já o está terminando..."

Silêncio. Nem Harry e Draco - que Harry considerava estarem bem adiantados comparados com o resto da turma - estavam tão próximos assim de terminar o trabalho. Ainda mais agora, com essa briga.

Olhando de uma forma que só ele - e a professora Minerva nos seus piores momentos - sabia olhar, o professor Severino encarou a turma, passando o olhar de aluno em aluno, encarando seus rostos culpados.

"Eu esperava, nem que fosse um pouco mais, de vocês. Embora já com alguns eu não me surpreenda..." disse encarando na última frase Harry e Neville, que novamente sentavam juntos.

"Mas fessor... A gente tem outras atividades a fazer, outros trabalhos também. Semana que vem tem prova de biologia e..." tentou argumentar uma das meninas da sala.

"Não me interessa que outras matérias vocês possam ter. Se estão nesse colégio é porque vocês, ou seus responsáveis, prezam pela excelência de ensino, e como professor eu não posso exigir menos que o _mínimo_ para este colégio ter o número de cabeças de vento reduzido." Severino novamente dirigiu seu olhar na direção de Harry e Neville, "Se vocês não estão dispostos a esse esforço, então peço que continuem com suas _'outras atividades'_ e simplesmente saiam desta escola." ele apontou para a porta da sala, logo em seguida deu um sorriso bem sádico, que fez Harry lembrar-se de Draco, embora este não tivesse nem o nariz adunco, nem os cabelos oleosos, nem a cara macilenta do professor. "Agora, creio com bastante certeza que seus pais ou responsáveis concordam plenamente comigo ao exigir de vocês um pouco de disciplina. Ou será que não?"

Silêncio novamente.

"Por hoje os senhores estão liberados. Espero que segunda já tenham tomado consciência dos seus deveres como alunos." e assim que ele terminou de falar o sinal tocou.

Harry suspirou exasperado. Severino era um mala, um grande mala. Dava para apostar que ele só passara aquele discurso todo para não liberar a turma antes do sinal bater. O jovem tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos, cansado de ter de prestar atenção a aula de química, pois se não prestasse, levaria uma bronca do professor, que se estivesse de mau humor ainda faria questão de dar uma advertência para levar pra casa.

O menino pôs os óculos de volta no rosto a tempo de ver Draco sair da sala, olhando diretamente para ele. Ficou surpreso, no rosto do loiro parafinado não havia nem raiva nem desprezo, ele apenas o observava com a cara de sempre. Quando Harry olhou-o de volta, Draco simplesmente desviou o olhar, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Harry ficou apenas observando o metido a surfista se distanciar, conversando com Severino.

"Harry... Harry?" a voz de Neville se fez ouvir, o garoto se virou para o colega "Tava no mundo da lua?" perguntou Neville com um sorriso. Harry puxou a cadeira para mais perto da mesa, dando espaço para o outro poder passar. "Obrigado." disse Neville seguindo com os outros alunos para o intervalo.

Harry não estava interessado em sair naquele momento. O que exatamente havia sido o olhar que Draco o lançara? Não era raiva, rancor ou ódio; também não era carinho, compreensão ou qualquer outra coisa bonitinha. Draco simplesmente o encarara e ele não sabia exatamente porquê ficara mexido com isso. Como se tivesse encontrado algo que procurava... Algo bom. Só que, pensando bem, no olhar de Draco não parecia ter nada de mais, apenas um olhar casual.

Mas, pera aí! O importante era: Draco não demonstrara nada semelhante a raiva ou rancor. Dane-se o palpitar estranho que Harry sentia, agora ele sabia que seria mais fácil se reaproximar do outro! Sorriu com a idéia, e teve a leve consciência de que devia parecer meio bobo com o sorriso que dera.

**oOo**

"Por hoje os senhores estão liberados, espero que segunda já tenham tomado consciência dos seus deveres como alunos." e assim que ele terminou de falar o sinal tocou.

Draco sorriu com o que o professor falara. Só ele tinha esse poder com a turma, ganhava de longe de qualquer outra pessoa.

Severino rapidamente juntou os papéis e pegou a sua pasta sobre a mesa, dirigindo-se à porta. Draco lembrou-se imediatamente do plano de proteção à sua integridade física e correu para não ficar muito atrás do professor.

Quando alcançou a porta, logo atrás do mestre, seu olhar foi naturalmente atraído para uma das carteiras em frente à saída. Harry tinha os óculos em uma das mãos enquanto esfregava os olhos de forma cansada. Draco continuou encarando-o, até que o outro pôs de volta os óculos e olhou diretamente de volta para ele. No rosto do emo um misto de surpresa e curiosidade. Draco desviou o olhar.

"Professor, tem algumas coisas que gostaria de falar com o senhor." disse se dirigindo a Severino. Não pôde evitar sentir o rosto corar levemente por motivo algum. Bom, Harry o encarara de volta sem colocar os dentes pra fora, estalar os dedos ou fazer uma cara maníaca ou uma pose assassina... isso só poderia significar que ele provavelmente não queria ainda _matar_Draco. Bom, Harry apenas fizera aquela cara de idiota tapado que ele sempre fazia quando ficava surpreso, a mesma cara que fazia Draco ter ânsias de irritá-lo, torturá-lo até ele mudar de expressão. Por que? E isso importava? Claro que sim. Mas por hora era melhor não pensar muito nesse assunto.

Draco passou o intervalo inteiro conversando com Severino, o que foi até agradável, pois conversaram sobre os pais do garoto e sua mais nova viagem. Falaram também do trabalho de química e o professor deu umas boas dicas ao menino, que teve a leve noção de que Severino não as teria dado para mais ninguém. Draco não viu sinal de Harry no primeiro recreio, o que o deixou grato e um pouco desapontado ao constatar que não, a criatura de listrado não iria procurá-lo, ficar de joelhos e pedir desculpas na frente de Severino... Uma pena.

Quando o sinal tocou ele esperou ver o grupo de meninos que sempre jogava futebol na quadra começar a subir junto com algumas garotas que assistiam às partidas e se misturou a eles. Entrou na sala e encontrou Harry cochilando com a cabeça sobre a mão, mesmo com toda a turma entrando em algazarra, ele não acordou, pelo menos não até um dos alunos esbarrar numa carteira e fazendo estrondo. Harry deu um salto na cadeira e despertou, esfregou os olhos por debaixo do óculos e ajeitou-o na ponte do nariz.

Novamente aquilo aconteceu, ele olhou diretamente para Draco, como se já soubesse instintivamente onde achá-lo. Draco foi novamente pego de surpresa pelas íris verdes. Observava Harry e não esperava que o outro fosse encará-lo de volta instantaneamente.

Dessa vez, apesar de surpreso, Draco não desviou o olhar, apenas levantou uma das sobrancelhas em seu típico ato irônico. Em resposta Harry também ergueu as dele, em uma expressão de incompreensão. O outro soltou um risinho sarcástico e desviou o olhar se concentrando em seu material, abrindo o caderno. Bem, a cara de Harry demonstrava algo próximo a uma surpresa suplicante, provavelmente ele estava louco para que Draco o perdoasse. Tendo essa nova constatação em vista, quem sabe Draco não brincasse um pouquinho com o emo antes de perdoá-lo?

**oOo**

Harry estava cochilando, cansado por não ter dormido muito, já que ficara a noite inteira ruminando sobre como faria com seu flog sem Draco. Cochilava pxelo que pareciam horas quando um estrondo o despertou, aceitando que o intervalo havia terminado e que logo a professora de matemática iria chegar, Harry esfregou os olhos tentando afastar o sono remanescente, ajeitou os óculos e ergueu a cabeça. Seu olhar deu direto com o de Draco, que já estava sentado na própria carteira. Por um momento os dois só se encararam, como se avaliassem um ao outro, até que Draco fez uma expressão irônica. Harry se sentiu surpreso por aquela reação 'normal'.

Aquilo só podia significar que não havia realmente nada de errado entre eles! Draco não parecia o estar odiando ou algo do tipo. Talvez devesse falar com ele no final da aula, talvez pedir desculpas, ou talvez nada tão extremo, ele podia apenas dizer algo na linha de: _"Disposto a esquecer o que aconteceu?", _"Continuamos com nossos planos?" ou talvez _"Será que vai fazer sol nesse fim de semana?" _ Bom... Depois ele pensaria no que dizer, agora era "Hora de matemática!", como disse a professora Vectro, assim que entrou na sala.

O segundo intervalo do dia chegou, após o tempo duplo de matemática, sem que nada de realmente interessante ocorresse. Draco saiu da sala assim que o sinal bateu, porém, não foi procurar Severino, pois agora sabia que Harry não queria mais agredi-lo, parecendo devidamente arrependido. Resolveu jogar futebol com os outros meninos, fazia um tempo que não praticava o esporte e já estava sentindo falta.

**oOo**

Harry viu Draco saindo pela porta novamente assim que o sinal para o intervalo tocou e resolveu que também iria descer, afinal de contas, estava com fome e não iria morrer se socializasse um pouco com os outros alunos. Quem sabe, com alguma sorte, ele ainda conseguiria falar com o playboyzinho?

Harry andava com um croissant na mão e um refresco na outra, enquanto conversava com Neville sobre assuntos diversos, até que os pés dos dois os levaram para a quadra de esportes do colégio. Por todo o caminho Harry olhava em volta, tentando localizar Draco.

Ao chegarem à quadra, Harry e Neville se juntaram a Dino e Simas, que conversavam animadamente sobre a partida. Harry se absteve do assunto, virado de costas para a quadra, continuou comendo o lanche.

Até que algumas pessoas gritaram em comemoração e o olhar do menino se dirigiu por curiosidade ao local da algazarra, foi então que ele viu Draco cumprimentando um garoto, que aparentemente fizera o gol. Draco, como que adivinhando, olhou diretamente para Harry. Seu sorriso de felicitação foi se transformando em um risinho enviesado, o qual Harry respondeu sorrindo torto também - mesmo sabendo que o seu infelizmente não causava o mesmo efeito. O surfistinha então desviou os olhar e voltou a jogar como se Harry não estivesse ali.

Ao final da partida, o menino resolveu que esperar Draco na saída da quadra. Era um boa forma para puxar assunto com um tom casual. Quando estavam todos saindo Harry viu que cometera um erro básico, se esquecera que a quadra tinha duas portas, Draco saíra pela outra.

_Quando terminou a partida, Draco estava com uma incrível sede e uma necessidade ascendente de ir ao banheiro, então saiu o mais rápido que pôde pela porta da quadra que ficava em frente aos vestiários, correndo na direção do banheiro, que logo ficaria lotado_.

Harry bufou exasperado, por que tudo tinha sempre que dar errado pra ele? Custava Draco ter saído pela porta em que ele estava esperando? Não, tudo tinha sempre que dar errado. Sem ouvir Neville ou Dino falando com ele, Harry começou a voltar para a sala de aula, pelo caminho foi chutando tudo que encontrava pelo chão.

**oOo**

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIM! (_**n/a:**__ mais uma onomatopéia... tá virando costume isso xP)(n/b: Por que o sinal não pode fazer: MUUUUUUUUUUU? XP)_

Sinal para o final das aulas, fim do dia, hora de sair, ir embora, cada um pra sua casa, nada de aulas a não ser para quem tinha atividades extracurricular. Harry demorou um pouco mais do que o necessário arrumando suas coisas. Diferente dos outros alunos, dessa vez ele não começara a arrumar a mochila antes de o sinal tocar. Por isso, quando estava pronto para deixar a sala, a maior parte da turma já havia ido embora, dentre eles Draco. Harry procurou com o olhar, mas não encontrou-o. Sem ligar para o trabalho de química (que eles faziam toda segunda, quarta e sexta), Draco havia ido embora... Será que isso era o fim?

Harry foi na direção da rampa que levava à saída do colégio arrastando os pés. No meio do caminho, percebeu o quanto sua atitude era patética, e inspirado por um ímpeto de dignidade - ou o que sobrava dela - ergueu a cabeça, aprumou a coluna, deixando-a ereta, andou como se nada naquele momento o afetasse e como se naquele dia ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

Draco olhou distraidamente para cima, na direção das pessoas que desciam a rampa, estava parado na porta do colégio esperando pra ver se o emozinho aparecia, pretendia falar algo para ele, talvez: _"Desculpe aquilo que eu..."_ não, isso não, quem sabe: _"Vai largar mão de ser mané ou tá acabado essa história de trabalho de química e o acordo que nós tínhamos?"_, ou então algo menos forte: _"Vamos fazer o trabalho de química hoje ou você prefere nunca mais olharmos um na cara do outro?"_ quem sabe se...

Foi então que ele olhou mais atentamente para a rampa, e seu olha encontrou Harry. ele descia com a mochila suspensa apenas em um ombro, o olhar perdido em algum lugar na direção do horizonte, o sol refletia dourado nos cabelos negros, o ar de despreocupação quase poética na forma que ele caminhava como não se importasse se o mundo estivesse todo contra ele...

Draco jamais teria reparado nessas coisas idiotas se não fosse pela expressão que Harry sustentava, ele tinha o rosto erguido, um olhar sério, compenetrado, que ele instintivamente associou a alguém forte, corajoso, que enfrentaria o mundo de peito aberto. Só aquela mera expressão displicente parecia encarar um gigante invisível, as sobrancelhas quase se unindo em v, os olhos levemente cerrados, não era um olhar zangado, raivoso, era diferente, diferente de tudo que Draco enxergava no emo, era o olhar de alguém adulto, um olhar quase imponente, embora não arrogante. Um olhar de alguém que vivera muito em poucos anos. Não era o Harry que ele convivia diariamente.

E havia a droga do sol batendo na nuca dele, refletindo-se nos fios despenteados (Draco notou que estavam sem chapinha), a roupa do uniforme parecia posta displicentemente sobre o corpo do outro, como se de repente ela ganhasse um novo sentido, só por estar sendo vestida por Harry, como se Harry mudasse o mundo a sua volta e tudo parecesse com um brilho dourado, que não podia ser só o sol.

Por um instante, um ínfimo e pequeno instante no qual sua mente cogitou a possibilidade dele admirar Harry, Draco pensou ter enxergado uma pessoa diferente. Alguém não tão fútil ou fresco, alguém que não era nem de longe só uma mente vazia ou cheia de titica. Ele pensou ter visto ali a sombra do que a sua mente ligou a um... deus grego. Heróico, poderoso e... _belo_.

Draco soltou todo ar pela boca de uma vez, como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Mal notara que estava prendendo a respiração. Estava quase chocado, admirado, assustado... surpreso. (**n/b**: esse momento de epifania do Draco é T-U-D-O, totalmente kawai!!!)

Quando Harry chegou ao final da rampa, o sol já escondido pelas pilastras não mais refletia-se nos fios negros. O menino parou, olhou em volta como se procurasse algo, até avistar Draco, que acabara de reparar que ao observar Harry em sua descida (passada em câmera lenta dentro de sua mente) ele mantivera a boca entreaberta em muda admiração. Fechou-a imediatamente. Harry deu um semi-sorriso, a aura que Draco presenciara há pouco ainda presente, por instinto, ou surpresa, Draco se afastou um passo quando o outro veio em sua direção. Sentiu como se fosse pequeno e Harry, uma ameaça, alguém temível. Temivelmente belo. E estranho, ou era ele mesmo, Draco, que era o estranho? Agora não mais sabia.

Harry corou ligeiramente quando enfim alcançou Draco, não sabia o que dizer. Draco se forçou a lembrar que diante dele estava o maldito Harry Potter, o garoto mais emo e bicha do mundo e não uma espécie de divindade ou algo do tipo. Mesmo assim, continuou sentido o rosto quente, perdido entre o envergonhado pelo que sentia e o tímido com o que vira. Harry abriu a boca, duvidoso, tomou ar e:

"Eu..."

"Vamos." Draco disse de forma simples e direta, se pondo a andar para a saída logo em seguida. Não ousou dizer mais nada, não poderia, sabia que ainda não estava recuperado da espécie de pancada que sentira levar no peito, seu coração ainda batia descompassado, ele ainda achava difícil respirar, e nem sabia por quê.

E também não queria ver Harry dizendo nada, descobriu que não queria mais receber desculpas de qualquer tipo. Sem saber o motivo exato, queria apenas que toda aquela aura maluca e extasiante que cercara Harry instantes atrás não fosse desfeita pela burrice burrice latente dele, que se expressava a cada vez que abria a boca para dizer uma de suas asneiras. Por que não deveria deixar o momento de magia durar um pouquinho mais? Ele sabia que no fundo Harry ainda era só um estúpido mesmo, não é?

Draco sacudiu a cabeça como se espantasse uma mosca, Harry, que vinha atrás dele, sorriu. Afinal, não precisara dizer nada, agora estava tudo certo de novo. Quarta, afinal, não era um dia tão ruim assim. Era dia de trabalho de química... _**É**_ dia de trabalho de química, nada mudara, tudo entre eles sempre parecia voltar ao mesmo patamar. Harry abriu um pouco mais o sorriso que tentava manter discreto, pois sabia que era um sorriso idiota.

**oOo**

"Draco... Draco... DRACO!" por que ele teimava terminantemente em ignorá-lo? "Eu estou falando com você!" não agüentando mais puxou-o pelo antebraço.

"QUÊ FOI!?" Draco enfim se virou encarando-o com uma cara muito zangada.

"Eu estou tentando falar há _meia hora_ com você sobre..." Draco virou as costas novamente e continuou andando pelo corredor.

"Cacete, dá pra me escutar!?" impaciente e já descontrolado com todas aquelas esquivas, Harry lançou com toda a força o estojo em sua mão em cheio na cabeça de Draco, que estancou. Harry soltou o ar pelo nariz de forma exasperada. Pelo menos funcionara a tática impulsiva funcionara.

Ainda de costas, Draco se abaixou para pegar o estojo caído logo a frente dele. Harry deu um passo instintivo para trás, quase conseguia visualizar ondinhas assassinas saindo do outro.

"Harry..." a voz dele tremia, Harry estufou o peito, não iria fugir.

Como se seu cérebro processasse mais de um zilhão de dados por segundo, Harry viu Draco dar início ao movimento de virar, no rosto uma expressão maníaca. Mais por instinto do que por raciocínio lógico, Harry se jogou para frente. Draco tacou o estojo com toda a força na direção de onde a cabeça dele estivera instantes atrás.

Harry, em seu movimento de esquiva, acabou por jogar-se em cima de Draco, desequilibrando-o, o estojo passou raspando a centímetros de seu ouvido, e ele quase pôde sentir o estrago que teria feito se o tivesse acertado.

Gritos, som de corpos batendo contra o chão, gemidos, briga e por fim, Harry de joelhos, Draco embaixo dele, os braços retidos no chão por Harry que segurava-os firmemente pelo pulso.

"Sai de cima de mim seu merda seu..." Draco começou uma enxurrada de impropérios a Harry, ainda se agitando e tentando se livrar da posição ridícula em que se encontrava. Quando tacara o estojo de volta, com intenção de destruir a cara do emo, este simplesmente resolvera mostrar algum reflexo motor e se jogara para frente, pulando em cima de Draco, que com o choque, se desequilibrara e caíra no chão, Harry sobre ele. Houve uma curta luta na qual Draco tinha certeza de que acertara um semi-soco em Harry -, até que este o imobilizou naquela posição esdrúxula. "... Me solta pra você ver só seu estúpido, acha que é fácil assim? Seu bosta seu..."

"Draco... DRACO! Dá pra me ouvir droga!?" Draco se calou, e se limitou a encarar Harry com seu olhar mais assassino, sabia que havia perdido, precisava apenas distrair Harry o suficiente para conseguir inverter as coisas...

Harry não se deixou intimidar pelo olhar cheio de promessas vingativas, precisava falar logo de uma vez e já estava de saco cheio das frescuras do surfista parafinado, quando Draco mostrou os dentes e fez menção de atacá-lo novamente, Harry falou "A ÚNIca coisa que eu queria dizer, se você não ficasse me ignorando solenemente," Harry afrouxou um pouco a forma como segurava os pulsos de Draco contra o chão "é que se você não lembra, hoje é quarta e eu tinha dito..."

"Meninos?" a voz de Maria soou pelo recinto, Harry olhou surpreso para a empregada, Draco se levantou rápida e bruscamente, empurrando Harry, que caiu sentado, com violência de cima dele. O que Maria pensaria ao vê-los naquela posição?

"Que foi Maria?" Draco perguntou num tom falsamente calmo e gélido. Se levantando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Ah, eu só... Eu só..." Maria parecia um pouco deslocada, sem saber exatamente o que dizer, Harry não conseguia olhar para nenhum lugar que não o cadarço de seu Allstar verde.

"Dá pra você levantar!?" Draco perguntou brusca e mal educadamente para Harry, que se surpreendeu ao lembrar que estava sentado no meio do corredor da casa de Draco e que Maria o encarava de forma estranha. Harry fuzilou Draco com o olhar pela forma arrogante com que falara. Mesmo assim, levantou-se.

"E, _o-que-foi_ Maria?" Draco perguntou novamente, o tom gelado ainda na voz, agora mal disfarçando a irritação.

"Bem, eu ouvi barulhos e gritos e vim ver o que estava acontecendo, fiquei preocupada..."

"Sim, mas não há nada de errado aqui." disse Draco impaciente, querendo se livrar o mais rápido possível da empregada.

"Tá tudo tranqüilo Maria, estávamos só batalhando. Coisa de garoto sabe?" Harry ficou admirado por ter conseguido arranjar uma boa desculpa _e_ por ter conseguido mentir tão rápido. Draco olhou-o de esguelha, raiva e desprezo estamparam-se no seu rosto antes de voltar a encarar Maria.

"Foi só isso Maria, agora se não se importa, temos um trabalho a fazer." Draco disse dispensando-a.

Maria deu uma última olhada nos meninos e enfim se retirou de volta à copa.

"_Estávamos só batalhando. Coisa de garoto, sabe?_" Draco imitou em tom de falsete a frase de Harry "Você tem o quê, titica no lugar de cérebro?!"

"Eu só estava tentando melhorar a situação." respondeu Harry revoltado.

"Empregados não precisam de satisfações!" enquanto falava, Draco apanhava os papéis que derrubara quando Harry pulou sobre ele.

"A única coisa que eu queria dizer, se você não fosse um grande _cuzão_, é que hoje eu preciso ir embora mais cedo. Lembra a festa de aniversário da irmã de um amigo, a qual ce não quis ir?" Harry recolheu seu estojo do chão enquanto falava zangado.

"Ótimo." respondeu Draco.

"Ótimo...?"

"Sim, ótimo. Vá pela sombra." disse Draco impaciente caminhando para o escritório e fazendo um tom de dispensa com a mão.

"Bem, então eu vou indo que já tá na hora." Harry disse caminhando na direção oposta com os lábios crispados e as narinas dilatadas, de tão irritado e disperso, não pôde ouvir Draco murmurando:

"Como se alguém ligasse se você está por perto ou não... Quem quer saber do santo Potter?"

**oOo**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah, Harry! Não acredito!" dois braços o puxaram para dentro e sua visão foi coberta por um mar de cabelos cor de fogo. Harry acabara de tocar a campainha da casa de Ron quando Gina atendeu. Ele não tivera nem tempo de dizer 'Olá', quando ela o agarrou num abraço. "O Ron disse que você talvez viesse, mas eu não tinha certeza. Nossa, faz muito tempo que não nos vemos!"

"É sim." Harry sorriu de volta "Você cresceu." no momento que proferiu essa frase soube que soava idiota. Felizmente Gina riu, e Harry teve certeza de que ela crescera _muito_ bonita.

"Você também está diferente." a garota entrelaçou o braço com o de Harry, "Agora vamos entrar, tenho que te apresentar para as minhas amigas, já estavam reclamando a falta de meninos bonitos na festa. Agora me chega você, e uow, acho que elas vão adorar te conhecer." Harry corou quando percebeu que Gina potencialmente acabara de dizer que ele era bonito.

Chegando na sala, Harry pôde encontrar os mais variados gêneros de garotas: gordas, baixas, altas, loiras, morenas, cabelo liso, cacheado, alisado, ondulado, funkeira, rockeira, paty, religiosa, sem estilo e... Hermione.

"Harry!" exclamou a menina feliz e foi cumprimentar o amigo. "Que bom que você veio."

"Adoro comida de festa." respondeu o menino, Gina e Mione riram. Harry corou, acabara de perceber que dissera que estava na festa não por Gina, mas pela comida. Se sentiu envergonhado. "Er... Quer dizer..."

"Harry!" foi a vez de Ron.

"Olá, Ron!" ele cumprimentou, satisfeito por encontrar uma distração para sua gafe. Enquanto andava em sua direção Ron deu uma avaliada de cima a baixo em Harry.

"Bem, pelo menos você não está de maquiagem." disse ele assim que alcançou o amigo. "E nem de chapinha também... Já é alguma coisa."

"Ron!" reclamou Hermione.

"Mas é verdade, ué! Se bem que essa blusa apertada aí não engana ninguém..."

"Rooon!" Hermione repetiu em tom de aviso, ao que Ron deu de ombros. Mione começou a ralhar com o menino.

"Namorados..." Gina disse de forma divertida "Vem Harry, deixa eu te apresentar para minhas amigas." e puxou-o para longe do casal.

Seguiu-se uma imensa lista de apresentação, que se Harry lembrasse a metade dos nomes das meninas a ele apresentadas, seria um milagre. Naquele momento, cumprimentando os tipos mais diversos de garotas ele se sentiu feliz em não ter trazido Draco consigo. Ainda bem que o surfistinha-cabeça-de-parafina não quis ir. Quer dizer... Harry só não o queria ali porque... Bem, porque provavelmente ele sentiria ciúmes. Das meninas claro! Porque ele não queria dividir a atenção de todas elas com outro marmanjo. _Obviamente_ era isso...

Depois da extensa lista de milhões de nomes, Gina falou para Harry:

"Senta aí que eu vou buscar algo para você comer." então empurrou Harry para o sofá e se virou na direção de onde deveria ser a cozinha.

Harry sentiu-se levemente incomodado, podia sentir que alguém o observava, virou a cabeça e seu rosto encontrou duas orbes de uma azul acinzentado que tinham um formato levemente arregalado, dando à menina um ar meio sonhador.

"Você é Harry Potter." não era uma pergunta.

"É, eu sei." respondeu Harry para a menina de cabelos loiro sujo sentada ao seu lado.

"Você tem um flog chamado 'scardolll'." Harry ficou surpreso com essa afirmação.

"É, eu tenho, como você sabe?"

"Eu vi dia desses..." respondeu com um ar sonhador "Você e um menino loiro, com cara de nojento." ela não disse nojento em tom de ofensa, e Harry conclui que esta era uma menina realmente estranha.

"É o Draco." Harry disse com um sorriso.

"Seu namorado." também não era uma pergunta.

Harry abriu a boca, em choque, sem saber o que responder. Gaguejou uma resposta, mas o que ele diria? Negaria, claro. Porém, o que ela disse era verdade não era? Quer dizer, eles tinham um trato, no qual Harry se passaria por seu namorado certo? Sim, e daí, era só mentir para ela. Claro, faça uma cara de revoltado e negue... Anda!

"Aqui Harry." Gina se sentou do outro lado do menino e lhe ofereceu um prato cheio de comida "Eu não sabia o que você queria, então peguei um pouco de tudo, tem aí todos os salgadinhos da festa, cachorro quente e batata frita também."

"Ah, obrigado." Harry se sentiu grato pela nova interrupção que o salvara, de alguma forma sentiu que queria estar o mais longe possível da garota de olhos arregalados.

"E aí, conversando com a Lu?" perguntou a ruivinha.

"Lu?" Harry perguntou de volta, com a boca já cheia de salgadinho de festa.

"É, Luna Lovegood." No entanto, não foi Gina que respondeu, e sim a menina com que conversara há pouco. Harry engasgou, se sentiu um pouco sem graça, ele fora apresentado a ela também, mas no meio de tantos nomes femininos acabara não guardando o da garota.

"Quer um salgado?" perguntou ele tentando se retificar.

"Aceito." Luna pegou um bolinho de queijo do prato de Harry, e ele sentira que enfim fizera algo certo.

"Mas então, o que você tem feito?" perguntou Gina, voltando a instaurar um tom de conversa "Ron disse que está estudando em Hogwarts, aquela escola inglesa, né? Dizem que é muito boa."

"Ah, é sim." Harry respondeu entre uma mordida e outra "Muito divertido, pessoas legais..."

"A Luna estuda em uma escola estrangeira também." disse Gina, a atenção de Harry foi atraída novamente para a menina do seu outro lado, ela estava com o salgadinho a caminho da boca, entretanto, parecia ter esquecido de completar o movimento e encarava a janela de forma sonhadora, como se tivesse acabado de chegar ali por acaso. "Ela estuda numa escola russa." continuou Gina, ao que Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, uma coxinha na boca. "Ela tem uma bolsa lá, bolsa para super-dotados." As sobrancelhas erguidas de Harry combinaram com seus olhos recém arregalados.

"Como foi que você conheceu ela?" perguntou Harry.

"Concurso de vôlei intercolegial." foi Luna que respondeu.

"Você joga vôlei?" Harry fez a pergunta para o vento, sem saber se dirigia-se a Gina ou a Luna em específico.

"Sim."

"Não."

Tico e Teco entraram em conflito. Quem afinal tinha dito sim ou não?

Gina riu.

"Bem, _eu_ jogo vôlei. A Luna não. Houve uma competição intercolegial sediada na escola da Lu, e foi lá que a conheci." O jovem ainda não entendia direito como as duas haviam ficado amigas, percebendo isso - o que deixou-o surpreso - Luna completou:

"Gina ia jogar contra a minha turma, eu sou a representante de classe, ela a capitã, por isso tivemos que ser apresentadas e discutir alguns detalhes. E aí foi..." terminou ela de forma distante, como se estivesse sendo desligada.

"Ah." Harry não tinha muito mais o que dizer, até porque agora tinha metade do cachorro quente na boca.

"Vivi²! Não prenda tanto esse menino aí com você, traga ele pra cá!" disse uma menina que Harry conseguia descrever apenas com uma palavra: grande. Não exatamente gorda, ou altíssima, mas ela era definitivamente, grande. Gina riu com o comentário da amiga e olhou para Harry como que pedindo a opinião, ao que ele deu de ombros.

"Pode ser." disse por fim.

E lá estava ele, no meio de várias meninas sorridentes que inicialmente ficaram sondando-o, querendo saber da onde vinha, onde morava, o que fazia, quais os hobbies, e sempre que uma delas tinha algo em comum com ele (mesmo que fosse só gostar de milkshake de Ovomaltine) ela anunciava isso para todas a sua volta. Ele estava constrangido, e estava de saco cheio. Na verdade, estava quase desejando que não tivesse saído do lado da Luna, pelo menos ela não ficava dando aqueles risinhos nem enchendo-o de perguntas... Embora ela soubesse demais, por isso, era potencialmente perigosa.

"Harry! Harryzinho!" enfim ele reparou que uma das meninas mais cheia de risinhos o estava chamando, sem reparar ele estivera encarando Luna, que observava a janela de forma sonhadora. Que menina estranha... "Harryzinho, a gente tem uma pergunta pra te fazer." Harry tremeu, não parecia que ia sair nada legal dali. "Qual de nós você..."

"Hey, Harry. Dá uma chegada aqui." sem nem pensar duas vezes e nem pedir desculpa para as meninas, Harry se levantou e foi na direção de Gina, que o acabara de chamar.

"Sim, pois não?" perguntou ele ao alcançar a aniversariante.

"Quer refrigerante?" ela ofereceu, e Harry não pensou duas vezes em aceitar. Tomou o primeiro copo num fôlego só.

"Elas estão te incomodando muito?" perguntou a menina enquanto enchia o segundo copo. Harry levantou os ombros. "Elas são legais, é só que não sabem se comportar direito perto de um menino bonito, são meio assanhadas..." Gina riu, falava das amigas de forma carinhosa.

"Sem problemas." Harry respondeu encarando o copo de refrigerante. Ele acabara de ser chamado de menino bonito, suas bochechas ardiam.

"Mas, se eu fosse você, ficava um tempo com o Ron e a Mione, ou então Fred e Jorge, se não da próxima vez não vou conseguir te salvar de lá tão fácil." Harry sorriu de volta para a menina e foi na direção de Ron e Hermione. Estava se congratulando mentalmente por Draco não ter vindo, provavelmente agora ele estaria muito mal humorado com tanta garota insistente e grudenta... Ou estaria esparramado no meio delas, adorando a atenção.... Harry não saberia dizer qual das opções parecia pior.

"Olá pessoal." disse ele cumprimentando os amigos.

E assim seguiu a festa. Harry não viu sinal dos pais de Ron, mas tudo ocorreu tranqüilo, ele ficou conversando com os amigos de infância e as meninas ficaram no canto delas, eventualmente lançando um olhar a Harry, uma piscadela ou soltando risinhos quando ele sorria de volta. Fora isso, nada de mais. O bolo estava ótimo, ele comeu dois pedaços.

Quando começou a ficar tarde ele foi até Gina.

"Tenho que ir, se não meus tios me matam." Gina fez uma cara triste, e deu um abraço de despedida em Harry.

"Vê se não some de vez." disse ela.

"Tudo bem, agora eu tenho seu msn." Harry sorriu enquanto era conduzido em direção a porta. "Tchau pessoal." disse ele dando um cumprimento geral para as meninas reunidas a um canto, já que se despedira anteriormente de Rony, Mione, Fred e Jorge.

"Tchau Harry." elas cumprimentaram quase em uníssono, muitas soltando risinhos. Ele acenou uma última vez, e se virou para Gina.

"Ah... Se você puder, por favor, não passa meu msn para mais ninguém, ok?"

"Pode deixar, seu segredo está seguro comigo." Gina disse em um tom divertido de cumplicidade.

"Tchau, até a próxima!" disse ele descendo para as vielas do morro. Ron não morava propriamente em um barraco, mas sim bem no pé do morro, em uma casa até grande, que só não tinha o reboco retocado há um tempo.

No meio da descida o menino encontrou uma figura com cabelos loiro sujo e mal cortados parada no meio do caminho olhando para o céu.

"Luna?" perguntou ele reconhecendo a figura que banhada pelas fracas luzes da viela parecia quase um fantasma. Atendendo ao chamado a garota se virou, e Harry foi mirado por duas orbes sonhadoras, a garota parecia que chegara ali por teletransporte.

"Ah, olá Harry." respondeu ela com um ar de quem falava de outro mundo.

"Você já saiu faz tempo, o que está fazendo aqui?" ele perguntou alcançando ela.

"Estou perdida." respondeu a menina como se falasse de uma bobagem.

"E você pretendia ficar aí parada no meio da favela?!" ele estava assustado com a reação displicente da menina.

"Eu estava apenas analisando o céu, não dá para ver muitas estrelas daqui."

"É... Bem... Estamos no meio de uma cidade grande não é?" perguntou Harry.

"É..." respondeu ela com um ar vago.

Um tiro. Naquele momento eles ouviram o som de um tiro, o coração de Harry pareceu deixar de existir por um momento. Luna não se alterou nem por um instante.

O primeiro pensamento que passou pela cabeça do menino foi se atirar no chão e rezar a todos os santos de todas as religiões por salvação, mas então ele encarou as orbes curiosas de Luna e percebeu o quanto sua reação deveria ter parecido ridícula, talvez Draco estivesse certo em o chamar de estúpido.

Outro tiro. Novamente Harry achou que seu coração havia parado de bater, só que ao invés de se acovardar ele pegou Luna pelo pulso, sentiu a adrenalina jorrando por cada célula do seu corpo, não era hora de pânico, era hora de ação.

"Vamos." foi só o que disse.

Alguns outros tiros esparsos, vindos de outras direções, a cada tiro ele achava que havia sido acertado, porém, mesmo assim continuava a andar firme segurando Luna pelo pulso e a guiando para a saída.

Em algum momento, quando ele tinha certeza que já estavam praticamente fora da favela, Luna enfim se pronunciou.

"Isso é um tiroteio." de novo, não era uma pergunta.

"Eu sei." disse ele de forma ríspida, sem parar de andar.

"É perigoso." nem de longe Luna parecia alarmada.

"Sim, é por isso que estamos andando rápido."

Por sorte deles a casa de Gina ficava perto do final da favela, local que não era nem de longe tão perigoso como dentro desta. Chegaram à rua São Clemente, onde havia pouco antes, ainda na calçada do morro, uma pracinha que estava apinhada com alguns carros da polícia e homens vestido de coletes a prova de bala com armas na mão.

"Armas..." mais uma vez Luna tinha um ar sonhador. Harry acelerou mais o passo, chegaram na rua e por sorte havia um ônibus parado no sinal logo a frente, Harry correu puxando Luna pelo braço.

"Sabe..." começou ela no meio da corrida "Esse ônibus não passa na minha casa."

"Não importa!" ele quase gritou com raiva.

Pegaram o ônibus quando este estava quase saindo.

Após entrarem arfantes e cansados no ônibus e pagarem a passagem Harry se jogou em um banco.

"Ufa, essa foi por pouco!" disse ele limpando o suor da testa na munhequeira que usava.

"Eu moro na Barra."

"Uhn." Harry fez um muxoxo sem entender ao certo que nexo aquele comentário podia fazer.

"Esse ônibus vai para Niterói³."

"Ah..." Bem, eles podiam hipoteticamente saltar em qualquer lugar... Se aquele ônibus passasse ou no Leblon ou em Ipanema eles estavam salvos.

Harry se levantou e foi até o cobrador, de fato, o ônibus passava pelo Leblon, o que deixaria Harry perto de casa e Luna em um local cheio de ônibus para Barra.

**oOo**

Draco pretendia ter ido dormir cedo. Ele detestava acordar amarrotado e cheio de sono para ir para o colégio no dia seguinte, mas algo o impediu. A insônia. Não era exatamente raro ele ter disto, todavia, já fazia tempos que não ficava revirando na cama sem sono.

O que ele fez? O que sempre fazia nessas crises, foi assistir um pouco de televisão. No meio do que quer que estivesse assistindo cairia no sono, quase sempre funcionava.

Lá estava ele passando os canais distraído, eventualmente soltando uns bocejos quase sempre forçados, quando resolveu parar em um canal que passava um programa humorístico _(__**n/a**__: sorry, não tenho TV, nem sei a programação do que tem numa quarta de noite :X)_, Draco resolveu ficar naquele programa porque achava programas humorísticos um saco, quase nunca ria das piadas.

Porém, o programa acabou e ele continuava acordado, entediado, mas acordado. Então começou o noticiário da madrugada, algumas notícias bobas, umas manchetes chatas... Até que foi anunciado:

"_E agora a noite noite, teve início em uma das favelas do Rio, um tiroteio. Policiais dizem que é devido a um desentendimento interno entre facções. Mais informações ao vivo direto do Morro Dona Marta."_

Draco piscou um pouco menos entediado. Dona Marta? Não era a favela que Harry ia numa festinha de criança regada a funk? Draco se levantou um pouco e prestou atenção no que a repórter que falava perto do morro estava dizendo.

Será que Harry ainda estava lá ilhado pelo tiroteio?

Draco coçou o nariz tentando se distrair. Que diferença fazia isso? Tinha tiroteio no morro o tempo todo e nem por isso morria todo mundo não é? Será que...

_Harry entra no morro de forma saltitante e serelepe com seu jeito gay e emo, obviamente ele chama atenção de todos por conta de sua emozisse ridícula. Um traficante resolve ver qual é daquele moleque estranho, Harry o responde com toda a sua idiotice, acaba desrespeitando o traficante e toda a sua ordem estipulada no mundo da favela. Mas então, aparece o tal amigo de Harry, chefe da outra facção ali existente, ele tenta salvar o emo. Porém, para isso precisa 'soltar bala' nos outros traficantes. Harry fica no meio do fogo cruzado e na confusão é preso pela facção inimiga, vira a arma deles contra a outra facção que continua atirando, aproveitando a confusão para tentar tomar a boca dos outros traficantes. No tumulto, Harry fica encolhido e chorando enquanto os traficantes abusam psicologicamente dele, assustando-o tremendamente. No entanto, na hora da algazarra, quando enfim o amigo de Harry consegue invadir aquela boca onde ele estava preso, o resgata e Harry o abraça longamente enquanto este continua dando tiros nos outros traficantes que ousaram molestar Harry. Ele então é levado para uma das bocas seguras de seu amigo traficante e enquanto suspira extasiado pela coragem do amigo, ele espera na boca de fumo que pode ser atacada a qualquer momento, aquilo vira uma guerra de facções por mais pontos de venda de drogas, e Harry está lá no meio, podendo ser morto a qualquer momento e cada vez mais se apaixonando pelo amigo traficante-musculoso-corajoso-e-cheio-de-testosterona._

Não... Quer dizer, ele nem sabia como era esse tal amigo do Harry! Provavelmente era só outro emo idiota, gay e afeminado. E na verdade, talvez - ou provavelmente - esse tiroteio não teria sido culpa de Harry, ele nem deveria estar mais lá a essa hora! Já devia estar em casa dormindo tranqüilo abraçado com seu ursinho emo de pelúcia... Será?

Draco se corroeu por dentro, embora seu lado racional o estivesse xingando com bastante ênfase por ser tão idiota. Mesmo assim, quando enfim, pegou no sono. Sonhou com Harry e o traficante-musculoso-corajoso-e-cheio-de-testosterona e o quanto ele fora idiota de deixar o emo maluco-bicha-nada-importante-para-ele ter ido naquela festa sozinho. Idiota!

----------------x----------------

¹ Caso alguém não se lembre mais, Severino - Severus Snape.

² Sabe... Vivi, apelido para Virgínia e tals ;P

³ Outra cidade, que é separada do Rio pela Baia de Guanabara.

* * *

**N/A:** A Luna apareceu! Eu nem sabia que ela ia aparecer o.o mas aí ela saiu entrando e aí foi O.o

Eu sei que várias pessoas tavam com expectativa em relação à festa, mas tipo.... desde o começo não estava previsto pra ser lá grandes coisas xB E na verdade a parte do tiroteio só entrou graças a vocês seus poias, que ficaram aí querendo ver ação :P

Acho que nem adianta mais eu pedir desculpa pelo atraso né xD? Já tô sem moral pra ficar fazendo isso. É, eu demorei.... mas eu tenho meus motivos :B Vou resumir prisso não virar um blog:

1. Eu tava escrevendo uma Sirem (Sírius/Remus) que tava me dominando e... ui, me empolguei com essa fic, em breve ces terão notícias dela ;P

2. Aí eu conheci o Grimmauld Place (fórum do ) e resolvi participar de Challenges de fic... e lá se foi o meu tempo....

3. Aí eu viajei pra sampa, prum evento de HP (meu primeiro), inclusive, ganhei o concurso de cosplay ;P Eu estava de "Aluna estranha" e meu namorado de Harry Potter (pasmem). **Link do vídeo da minha apresentação no meu perfil**. Eu bem tentei achar um Draco pra tirar fotos com o meu namorado e tals... mas não tinha nenhum que prestasse #_namorado da Rapousa_: Graças a Deus!#

4. Nha.... eu sou lerda mesmo a,a Meio preguiçosa.... mas podem me cobrar quando quiserem, puxar orelha, me adicionar no msn e me ameaçar, mandar review/mensagem reclamando.... até que funciona isso o.o

Capítulo sem amaço né? Nem um beijinho... que coisa chata ¬,¬ Maaaaaaaaaas, em compensação (Ohohohohoho) o próximo Capíííítulo...... uhn...... Pasmem, eu _já estou_ escrevendo nesse instante o próximo cap ;) Então, se nesse capítulo teve falta de contato físico..... no próximo........ Deixa pra lá ;P Mas provavelmente, se eu não mudar de idéia, começaremos a ter problemas no capítulo que vem :O

E mandem review ou eu fico emo! É sério... quando não recebo reviews eu fico meio emo.. meio apática a,a Vocês não tem noção de como eu posso ser 'duh!' as vezes xP

P.S.: que **n/a** grande... que capítulo grande... nuss, tenho que parar com a minha verborragia i.i!

**N/B: **_Saltitante e serelepe, com seu jeito gay e emo... Cara essa frase FEZ a minha noite... Engraçado demais esse devaneio do Draquito... Quase tive uma síncope de tanto rir... Fiquei imaginando o Harry que nem aquelas garotas bobas de filme de ação... Enquanto Ron surge com camiseta regata branca, todo suado e sujo, ao estilo Bruce Willis em Duro de Matar... Mas, agora quem sabe Draco-chan, não dá mais valor ao emozinho serelepe e gay??? Hohoho!!!! Sofra agora seu loiro gostoso e bastardo!!!_

_P.S.: Alguém aqui tá reclamando da verborragia e do capítulo grande que a Rapousa fez? Porque EU que não tô... Hehe, nenhum pouco!

* * *

  
_

**Sarih:** Hohoho, que bom que gostas-te do tapa no Draco, achei que as pessoas iam querer me matar por causa disso xP E quanto a festa.. bem, desde o princípio ela não era prevista pra ser lá essas coisas.... mas as pessoas colocaram tanta expectativa entorno dela que eu fico com medo de ter decepcionado o.o Falando nisso, espero que tenhas gostado dela mesmo assim :X

**Mathew Potter Malfoy:** Acabou que nenhum realmente deu o braço a torcer... afinal, eles são meninos... e cabeças-dura, acho que não dava pra fazer um deles torcer o braço primeiro xP Eu demorei, mas já aceitei que eu sou mesmo lerda e.... e só espero que as pessoas não abandonem essa fic i.i

**Dark Wolf 03:** Seus reviews sempre me animam :) Pobre Ginny, ela é tão legalzinha... pena que quase ninguém gosta dela x) Mas repare.... a Cho é quem vai dar trabalho ;P Pô.. a festa nem foi lá essas coisas e tals a,a e desculpe pelo tempo de demora, mas como eu disse no N/A, eu tava realmente _cheia_ de coisas pra fazer :( Ah, e obrigado por ter indicado a minha fic :D :D Nuss, fiquei muito feliz, e a indicas-te ainda por cima a uma leitora muito boa :B

**M. Sallaberry P.:** Review mega empolgada, adorei S2. A sua idéia dos pais do Harry foi... foi.... (acho que eu já disse isso no msn) mas foi muito fodástica XD Eu deveria ter usado ela.... só seria difícil explicar os olhos verdes (da mãe) do Harry, e a cara igual a do James o.o A festa não foi lá tão favelística quando você supôs... mas fazer o que né :X? Espero que eu tenha podido te fazer rir e se divertir bastante enquanto lia, afinal essa é a idéia principal :)

**Carolzita Malfoy:** #cantarola e sai de fininho# Rapousa? Não nunca ouvi falar dessa pessoa :O #sai correndo# Tá.. ok... eu demorei i.i E... desculpa, desculpa mesmo #envergonhada#. Bem, acho que esse cap foi mais divertido que o outro né :) Ou pelo menos assim espero xP

**Inu:** :) Não sei donde saiu o seu nick Inu, mas é graças a Inuyasha que eu atualmente tenho o apelido de Rapousa (longa história...), teve uma época que meu nick aqui no era _Inu Malfoy_ (se eu não me engano õ.ó), isso foi depois de ele ter sido no início: _Nuriko Bêbada_... Tá, esse assunto é _realmente_ aleatório, mas eu tava pra falar isso há mó tempão xD Ah, valeu pelo review :B

**Rafael9692:** i.i Minha fic está entre as que você escolheu para continuar lendo? Cara... #abraça# valeu! Nuss! E lembre-se.... quero ler sua fic quando ela sair ein ^^ Espero que por conta do tempo que demorei pra re-postar se não tenha desistido de deixar minhas fics entre as que você continua acompanhando i.i

**Sy.P:** Sabe que eu não sei o que a Cho é o.o #péssima em definir pessoas e estilos# Pois é.. acho que ela é uma grande sopa de letrinhas xP Mas eu a imaginei bem japa sabe, aquele tipo de japa que ce vê na internet, vestido quase que nem um anime o.o Nem sei em que categoria ela se enquadraria :O

**Lara-chan:** Eu até escrevi a cena de reconciliação depressa... o problema foi o resto da fic xP Não foi nada romântico nem: 'Ooooh', mas pelo menos eles se reconciliaram né :B?

**Karol Misao:** Você sempre some da internet quando eu tento te achar pra te passar o capítulo pra betar ;__; Bem, espero que tenhas gostado de cap e logo logo vem mais, só que por hora, se ela aceitar, a beta dessa fic será a Condessa Oluha que tem me dado uma grande força :)

**Kalyl Clyve:** XP Espero que você não resolva escolher o 'talvez' em que ce decide me matar i.i E as minhas Lhamas? Quem as alimentarão?? Pense nas crianças pobres da África e na água que falta no Deserto do Saara! Não faça isso.... o crime não compensa u,u Perdoe esta pobre alma que se mete em mais projetos do que pode dar conta i.i E.... bem, acho que eu já não fiz sentido o suficiente por um capítulo né? Ando me especializando nisso ¬¬.

**Monica Dias:** Esse é um grande problema (será?) meu; eu adoro escrever sobre coisas inusitadas... eu acho que várias pessoas deixam de ler essa fic por causa da maluquice que ela parece ser (ou é), e o pior é que o começo dela também é bem.... estranho o.o (por assim dizer). Ainda bem que ce resolveu ler, e ainda mais bem que você gostou :) Fico muito feliz e muito agradecida, cada review desses é um incentivo para continuar escrevendo e me metendo com idéias tão.... uhn.... excêntricas. :B

***Misu*:** Só digo uma coisa pra você: Thais + boboca – Thaisoca. #fazer sentido é para os fracos u,u#

**Luna Pietra:** Oh, valeu! #sai rebolando# Espero que a festa não tenha sido tão sem graça assim a,a E obrigada pelo review /o/

**Condessa Oluha:** Eu ainda tenho um acesso de riso toda vez que leio o seu review, acho que foi uma dos mais..... _mais_ que eu já recebi xB Beleza que se me chamou de _Rapoupa_ na formação dos seus pompons o.o Mas ainda assim eu gostei :B Na verdade, eu nem teria notado o _Rapoupa_ se não fosse meu namorado-metido-a-beta a ler o review do meu lado e comentar isso XB Bem.. eu não atualizei _logo_... mas atualizei né a.a E foi você que betou, VALEU /o/

**Arashi Kaminari:** :O o poema que o Harry tinha escrito e o Draco achado um lixo.... foi literalmente parar no lixo, jogado lá pelo próprio Harry o,o Nunca saberemos o que ele escreveu, esse é um dos mistérios da humanidade, daqueles que nunca vamos desvendar... será que na verdade o poema do Harry não era uma obra de arte pronta para entrar nos anais da literatura?? Não sei... ninguém nunca saberá u,u Aquele poema no começo do capítulo passado era outro poema, não era o mesmo não :) Eu sei que no final ficou meio mal explicado isso... mas bem... é a vida né xP


	11. Evoluindo

**Autor: **Rapousa

**Capa:** i184.photobucket (ponto) com/albums/x306/Julinhah/caparealmentepronta2 (ponto) jpg?t (igual) 1189562316 _(retirar os espaços e substiutir o que tem dentro dos parênteses pelos símbolos correspondentes)_

**Gênero:** Comédia/Romance

**Shippers: **Harry/Draco... ou Draco/Harry (quem sabe :P?)

**Resumo: **Harry Potter sempre parece achar que é a única e mais infortunada criatura, se acha sozinho e o único com um grande problema, isso não é meio... emo? Já pensou se o mundo mágico não existisse, se Harry Potter e cia fossem brasileiros? Quem sabe um loiro surfista não pode aplacar os temores de um emo de olhos verdes... (Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy) (Universo Alternativo)

* * *

**Capítulo 11 - Evoluindo**

"Eu quase morri, juro!" alardeou ele com os olhos levemente arregalados "Acho que eu vi a minha vida passando por mim e... foi tão triste. Quase como ouvir _Wellcome to my life_..."

Draco olhou-o de esguelha. Harry estava contando como fora a festa na favela, e tinha chegado na parte do tiroteio, claro, estava exagerando, contando como fora traumatizante, daquela forma... emo. E Draco estava sem paciência, dormira realmente muito pouco, estava com olheiras e acabara de ter aula de física, ele detestava física, claro que assim que entrou em sala, atrasado, a primeira coisa que fez foi procurar por Harry, e achou ele concentrado em um exercício que o professor passara. Bom, ele estava vivo e parecia bem, então realmente a imaginação de Draco fora só um pouco longe de mais na preocupação. Ainda bem que ele não ligara nem mandara um torpedo, como pensara em fazer assim que acordou, seria realmente idiota.

E agora lá estava Harry, contando suas desventuras quando Draco queria apenas dormir, afinal de contas, um emo é sempre um emo, mesmo em questões de vida ou morte.

"Draco... Draco! Você tá com uma mania de não me ouvir..." Harry fez uma cara emburrada e conseguiu a atenção do outro.

"Que foi?! Eu tô com sono, não dormi bem ontem." respondeu esfregando os olhos preguiçosamente."

"Ficou pensando em mim, foi?" Harry perguntou num tom divertido. Não teria brincado desse jeito se soubesse o quanto estava certo.

"Só se foi tendo pesadelos com você! Sonhando que você não tinha sido morto de uma vez, e que reaparecia no colégio para me infernizar... opa, não era pesadelo. É verdade, você está aqui e está vivo!" Quando dormia mal, seu humor ficava realmente terrível. Harry emburrou ainda mais com esse comentário, mas não respondeu, apenas cruzou os braços e ficou encarando mal humorado as pessoas no parquinho do colégio.

"Eu podia ter levado um tiro..." disse depois de um tempo.

"Ah, é?" desinteresse total, início de uma dor de cabeça.

"E podia ter morrido."

"Uhn..."

"E então você nunca mais me veria..."

"É."

"E ninguém mais ia impedir a Pansy de pegar você a pulso..."

"Não fode."

"Não é verdade?"

Draco se levantou e foi embora, não estava para conversas, Harry não fez nem menção de querer ir atrás dele, apenas aproveitou o resto do seu intervalo no parquinho pensando sobre a nova sessão de foto que faria para fotolog.

**oOo**

Draco passou todo o resto do dia num mau humor tão terrível que nem se Harry estivesse num de seus dias mais tolerantes o teria suportado. Por isso, apesar de terem sentado juntos (para azar dele próprio), não haviam trocado muitas frases. Corriam o risco eminente de a qualquer segundo terem uma discussão a altos brados, o que quase de fato ocorreu na aula de biologia. Ainda assim, no geral tudo ia bem, e o dia passara sem nenhum problema grave.

Harry andava distraído por uma das ruas perpendiculares a qual morava, estava voltando excepcionalmente a pé do colégio (esquecera de trazer a carteira), pensava - com o protesto de seu estômago - na comida que iria experimentar assim que chegasse em casa. A comida de tia Petúnia não era o manjar dos deuses, mas para uma barriga faminta que nem a dele, a qualidade perdia um grande peso. Mesmo assim, a comida da tia até que era bem razoável, não tinha realmente do que reclam...

"MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" uma risada fria um tanto quando histérica pôde ser ouvida na rua. Harry levou um susto tão grande que saltou para trás. Olhou alarmado por toda a volta, mas não havia ninguém ali, apenas os prédios e uma banca de jornal com um amontoado de sacos de lixo ao lado. Nenhum sinal de ninguém.

O jovem deu de ombros, afinal, a voz devia ter vindo de um dos prédios por ali perto, rpovavelmente um idiota com uma gargalhada medonha. Voltou a andar e a guiar seus pensamentos para o belo prato de feijão com arroz qu...

"Haaarrry..."

...que tia Petúnia provavelmente tinha feito, e com sorte naquele dia seria frango, ou até um bom bife acebola...

"Har...ry...Poootteerrrrr..."

Mas que porcaria! Da onde vinha aquela voz?? Quem o chamava assim, naquele tom sussurrado, meio puxado, com um sotaque acentuado? O Pior era que quanto mais olhava em volta menos via! Estava sozinho na rua...

"Uahahahahaha"

Dessa vez fora uma risada baixa, sádica, ele estava ficando com medo. No primeiro 'Harry' achara que era só impressão, mas agora... Será que as vozes estavam dentro da cabeça dele? Começou a acelerar o passo, como se aquilo não passasse de um jogo de pique-pega: se ele conseguisse chegar no próprio prédio, talvez ficasse a salvo e tudo...

"Rá!!" Um grito forte e evidente fez Harry dar um pulo maior do que ele se achava capaz, gritou. Sentia que seu coração acabara de pular pela boca.

Uma figura desprovida de cabelo vestida em algo estranhamente semelhante a sacos de batata velhos pulou do meio (ou de trás, no susto não poderia precisar) dos sacos de lixo e agora apontava as unhas mal cuidadas e com esmalte descascando para Harry, enquanto ria maniacamente como um personagem caricaturado de desenho.

"Mwahahahahahahahahaha!" Harry estava em choque, queria sair correndo e fugir, mas suas pernas não deixavam. Reconhecera na hora o nariz ofídico, marca de quem passara por mais cirurgias plásticas do que seria recomendado, os olhos vermelhos de quem se drogava com freqüência, e a risada maníaca e...

"T-Tom Riddley?" perguntou sentindo as pernas tremerem.

"Não _ouse_ me chamar por esse nome, moleque!" disse a criatura num sussurro perigoso, enquanto dramaticamente dava a volta no lixo meio que girando a capa de sacos de batata atrás de si.

"Eu chamo você como eu quiser!" disse Harry com mais coragem do que sentia.

"Meu nome é _Lady Valdete Mórtè_! Ou Mi Lady para você." disse andando de um lado para o outro próximo ao lixo.

"Na época que você usava esse nome costumava ter cabelo." Harry soltou de forma maldosa.

"Rá!" o ser bizarro apontou um dedo longo, fino e sujo para Harry, que instintivamente deu um passo para trás. "Mas agora eu _tenho_ cabelo!" Num movimento rápido o ser se abaixou por sobre o lixo e retirou de lá uma peruca rota, descabelada e suja. "O que você diz disso ein, seu espertinho?!" e colocou a peruca por sobre a cabeça, Harry fez uma cara autêntica de nojo, dava para ver uma casaca de limão presa num dos fios grossos e remelentos do artefato.

"Eca!"

"Agora...! A minha _vingança_!"

Harry deu mais dois passos para trás... o problema era correr, por que se Valdete Mórtè continuasse como antes teria pernas bem rápidas.

"Espere só até eu reerguer meu império de Go-go Boys! Você não acha que eu me esqueci que foi você que me botou em cana não é pivete?!"

"E o que você está fazendo aqui fora?! Devia estar na cadeia sua bicha maluca!"

"Já ouviu falar em bom comportamento e condicional?" perguntou numa voz sadicamente irônica."Eu estou livre para enfim destruir você!" ao fim da frase começou a avançar na direção do jovem, que estava prestes a usar toda a arte do seu fugitsu**¹** quando teve uma idéia.

"Sua sobrancelha está borrada!" gritou Harry, Valdete Mórtè deu um pulo, parou de andar, passou a mão consternado por onde deveria haver um sobrancelha se ele tivesse uma "Sua maquiagem está se desfazeeeeeennnddoooo!!" Harry assumiu uma voz trágica.

"Não! Mentira!" gritou o ser desesperado, dando alguns pulinhos e passando os dedos em volta do rosto atrás de falhas na maquiagem.

"Oooooh!!" Harry fez uma cara de espanto dignas de _Zorra Total_ e apontou para o rosto do outro, que parou por um momento de mexer no próprio rosto para olha consternado para o jovem. "Você está com baaaaaarrrrrrrrbaaaa!! Seu _homem_!" gritou Harry.

"Mentira! Mentira!! Onde? ONDE, seu moleque sujo?!"

"No queixo!" disse Harry apontando para o próprio maxilar.

"Não sinto nada... Você está me enrolando garoto!"

"Tô? Vai se olhar num espelho pra ver se eu estou mentindo!"

A travesti pareceu realmente preocupada, ficou um momento em dúvida: atacava Harry ou retocava a maquiagem? Mas o menino sabia que era uma questão de tempo até o outro escolher a segunda opção, afinal matar alguém com a maquiagem para ser feita era muito não-glamour.

"Eu vou voltar! Vou sim... e aí, será o seu fim!" gritou enquanto dava um rodopio que fez a capa de sacos de batata girar, segurou as bainhas da roupa, deixando a mostra as canelas finas. "Reerguerei meu império de fiéis Go-go Boys, e você verá!" gritou já da esquina, desapareceu na curva logo em seguida.

Harry não perdeu tempo, saiu correndo na direção oposta naquele instante. Droga! Como isto podia acontecer? Aquele traveco maluco não podia ter sido solto da cadeia, não mesmo! O que Harry faria? Estaria ele seguro? Encontrar com aquela coisa naquela rua fora só coincidência ou ele sabia onde ele estava morando? Harry não queria ter que se mudar novamente!

Todos estes pensamentos assombraram o menino até ele abrir a porta do apartamento, por suas narinas entraram o cheiro de arroz com catupiry e almôndegas ao molho madeira. Sua mente foi esvaziada na hora, seus pensamentos pertenciam ao seu estômago e ele teve a ligeira impressão de que era guiado até a mesa flutuando, carregado pelo cheiro.

Depois do almoço, até que cogitou pensar um pouco mais sobre o ocorrido... mas e aquela nova foto que postara de manhã no fotolog? Será que as pessoas já o tinham respondido? E entretido com o mundo internáutico ele se perdeu no tempo, de noite, se alguém o perguntasse: "_E Lady Valdete Mórtè?"_ ele apenas responderia distraído: _"Quem?"._

**oOo**

"Atrasado de novo?" perguntou Draco ao pé do ouvido de Harry assim que este sentou na carteira a frente ao surfista.

Em resposta ele apenas bufou, não precisava do comentário de Draco, já tinha sido suficiente a promessa do professor Severino de que se ele se atrasasse novamente receberia uma advertência, e isto falado para toda a turma enquanto tinha chegado tão atrasado quanto um outro menino da classe.

Harry estava tão de mau humor que simplesmente ignorou terminantemente o frio na espinha que sentiu com a voz de Draco tão próxima do pescoço. Só não ousava mandar o outro para um lugar bem feio porque sabia que Severino tinha ouvidos ultrasônicos como os de morcegos hiperativos, e tudo que o menino não precisava era ganhar uma suspensão assim, de graça.

A vantagem (se é que realmente havia alguma) de chegar atrasado numa aula de química era que só sobrava um tempo para ser assistido, o que significava menos tortura. Mas igualmente subentendia que Harry teria que se virar para pegar a matéria que perdera.

Quem inventou a química deveria ser apedrejado e expulso da humanidade! Mesmo a pessoa estando morta, Harry teria prazer em descobrir quem foi e ir cuspir do túmulo da criatura inútil que inventara tamanha maldição!

Ainda que ele estivesse carrancudo e amaldiçoando o mundo, a aula passou rápida, Harry até conseguira pegar mais ou menos alguma coisa da matéria. De resto, teria que se virar com as anotações de Draco... isso se ele as emprestasse. O intervalo chegou, tudo que o menino queria era se espreguiçar e tirar uma soneca. Se empolgara tanto com o fotolog que acabara indo dormir muito tarde, além de ter tido um surto de inspiração para poemas.

"Vamos a uma festa." disse Draco depois de se certificar que todo mundo tinha saído da sala e só sobravam os dois.

"Oi?" perguntou Harry que ainda esfregava preguiçosamente os olhos "Uma festa? Festa de que?"

"A Pansy, chamou para uma boate."

"Uhn... mas até aí não é problema meu..."

"Claro que é. Se eu for, ela vai querer partir pra cima de mim..."

"Ué, apenas invente uma desculpa, diga que não pode ir... fale que tem o trabalho de química para fazer - o que nem uma mentira seria..."

"Você tem maionese no lugar de miolos?" perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas "É o _aniversário_ dela, eu não posso dar uma desculpa dessas! E lembre-se do que minha prima me fez prometer, nada de ser grosso com a Pansy..." disse amargurado.

"Eu bem queria conhecer essa sua prima... o que a fez escolher esse tipo de pagamento numa aposta?"

"Você não a irá conhecer tão cedo. Ela está morando na França, sem data para retornar ao Brasil. Acho que ela pôs a Pansy como uma espécie de vigia para mim, ela sabe que eu nunca gostei dela, e enquanto estiver sendo rondado pela cara de buldogue, é difícil arranjar uma garota fixa..."

"E por que sua prima iria querer isso?!"

"Porque estamos prometidos em casamento." disse Draco de forma um pouco seca de mais "Coisa de família, que _você_ não entende." completou arrogante.

"Ah..." Harry compreendeu tudo, mas não pôde deixar de achar antiquado esse tipo de coisa, como ser prometido em casamento a uma prima. A família de Draco devia realmente ser muito bizarra. Então a prima dele não fizera aquele pedido só para rir da cara do primo ou só porque era amiga da Pansy... ela queria era que Draco não conseguisse se prender a ninguém. Bem esperta ela.

"O que eu estava querendo dizer para você..." continuou o outro voltando a habitual voz arrastada, Harry se perdera por um instante em pensamentos, de alguma forma tinha se dado conta que este não era o tipo de coisa que o outro diria para qualquer um, ele estava meio que... se abrindo com Harry? Corou fortemente ao ter este pensamento. "A festa vai ser no sábado, de noite, numa boate. Não no meio do morro num baile funk pra comemorar o aniversário de uma criança. Vai ser uma festa de verdade, e você tem que ir para a minha proteção, e se precisar, teremos que tomar medidas drásticas."

"Como assim drásticas?" perguntou depois de se recompor da revelação que acabara de ter sobre Draco estar contando sobre a própria vida para ele.

"Digo, se precisar, teremos que realmente nos fingirmos de namorados, com tudo o que isto tem direito." o menino parecia sério e tinha o olhar perdido em algum lugar fora da janela, mas Harry soube que o outro se sentia tão estranho quanto ele ao ouvir estas palavras... Imagens mentais chegaram até o jovem e ele preferiu encarar a lixeira a olhar para Draco.

"Ok" respondeu fracamente.

"E lembre-se, você não está indo numa boate gay ou num baile funk, vista-se que nem gente."

"Não comece com isso de novo!" exclamou revoltado "Em primeiro lugar, eu tenho estilo; segundo que pessoas vestidas como eu é que são descoladas."

"Então, já que você confessa que outras pessoas se vestem como você, estaria assumindo de uma vez sua emozisse?"

"Arh! Você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer!" Harry odiava quando o assunto ia por este caminho. Draco soltou um dos risinhos dele de escárnio, Harry bufou.

"Vou curtir o intervalo." disse o surfista se levantando, em seguida, deu um selinho em Harry, assim, do nada. O moreno congelou, perdeu a cor do rosto e em seguida corou fortemente. Draco se virou rapidamente e saiu da sala, sem olhar para trás. Apesar de atordoado, Harry teve quase certeza que o outro tinha uma ar embaraçado. Ficou um tempo dentro da sala de aula sem reação, de repente, sentia como se o chão não existisse e como se ele estivesse mais leve que o normal, como se... pudesse flutuar.

**oOo**

Assim que Draco viu Harry entrando atrasado não se pode conter rodar os olhos, aquele ali não tinha jeito mesmo, chegava _sempre_ atrasado. Quando o emo se largou na carteira em frente e deixou a mostrar aquele pescoço tão esguio, branquinho e de pele macia, Draco instintivamente se curvou na direção, como se buscasse tocar a pele macia... Se deu conta repentinamente do quanto seu movimento havia sido estúpido, tudo bem, talvez o cheiro do emozinho até tivesse algo de reconfortante, ou bom... mas isso não vinha ao caso, antes que alguém se desse conta do motivo original daquele movimento, ele improvisou algo:

"Atrasado de novo?" soltou com a voz um pouco mais grave do que pretendia, viu o outro tendo uma espécie de arrepio e depois bufando. Draco não insistiu no assunto, estava de bom tamanho ter provocado-o e não levantado suspeitas sobre seu movimento maluco e descerebrado. O que tinha de errado com ele hoje?

Depois que o último tempo de química passou, Draco lembrou da porcaria da festa de aniversário da Pansy que ele _tinha_ que ir. Recebera o convite há dias, e há dias tentava arranjar desculpas educadas para não ir. E não achara nenhuma razoável, nenhuma que satisfez a garota. Claro, exatamente por isso, não iria sem Harry, se fosse necessário, revelaria lá para todo mundo que estavam namorando. Ser taxado de gay com certeza era melhor do que Pansy na cola dele o tempo todo. Sua fama na Zona Sul Carioca não tinha valor algum. Logo que o terceiro ano acabasse, ele iria sair do país de qualquer forma. Poderia recomeçar do zero. Um ano e meio com uma fama meio invertida não o mataria, logo recomeçaria quase tudo em um país distante e melhor.

Se certificou de que não havia mais ninguém da sala por perto, visto que haviam muitas pessoas ali que de alguma forma tinham contato com Pansy, e se a garota soubesse que ele estava pretendendo levar Harry provavelmente vetaria a possibilidade de os convidados trazerem companhia.

"Vamos a uma festa." disse ele logo de vez, não era uma pergunta ou um pedido.

Então eles falaram sobre a festa, e Draco se pegou contando sobre a prima, jamais havia falado sobre essas coisas com ninguém antes, não que fosse um segredo de estado ou algo do tipo, só nunca tinha surgido alguma situação ou se sentindo no momento, na hora ou inspirado para falar sobre o assunto. Nada de mais, certo?

Quando Draco falou em tomar medidas drásticas e o outro menino corou ao entender, ele preferiu ficar olhando para a janela, porque sabia que acabaria da mesma forma que Harry, de alguma maneira, uma parte de si mesmo pedia com veemência que tivessem de tomar medidas extremas.

Ele não gostava de se sentir assim. A idéia fora desde o princípio apenas utilizar o emo para os seus planos de se ver livre de Pansy. Claro que fora uma medida bem desesperada, mas ele achou que seria engraçado e afinal, nunca tivera problemas com sua sexualidade, achava que era bem resolvido, obrigado, e que por isso mesmo não tinha pânico ou nojo de ter que sair com um menino só para fingir algo. Mas aquilo estava muito estranho, ele tinha vontade de ficar com Harry, se sentia de certa forma atraído pelo menino e... sentia falta da presença dele nos dias em que não ficavam juntos. Aquilo não estava nos planos, não mesmo. Porém, como sempre, ele preferiu adiar o momento de pensar em coisas tão complexas, e preferiu voltar à normalidade.

"E lembre-se, você não está indo numa boate gay ou num baile funk, vista-se que nem gente." disse com escárnio, propositalmente para irritar Harry, era muito mais normal e menos _estranho_ ver o outro dando chilique do que corando.

"Não comece com isso de novo!" exclamou revoltado, como sempre, voltavam ao costume "Em primeiro lugar, eu tenho estilo; segundo que pessoas vestidas como eu é que são descoladas."

"Então, já que você confessa que outras pessoas se vestem como você, estaria assumindo de uma vez sua emozisse?" claro que ele tinha que provocar, sentia um prazer quase físico de ver o outro irritado, era tão bom...

"Arh! Você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer!" oh sim, ele entendera, mas isso não significava que não provocaria. Riu com escárnio, Harry bufou. Aparentemente conseguira fazer tudo voltar ao normal, ainda bem. Talvez fosse uma boa hora para sair, antes que as coisas saíssem da normalidade de novamente.

"Vou curtir o intervalo." disse se levantando, mas ao fazer isso, seu rosto ficou por um segundo próximo _demais_ do de Harry. Antes que seu lado lógico e crítico pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ele deu um selinho em Harry, assim, instintivamente. Vira os lábios do outro e algo em si se remexeu revoltado, de repente, instinto ultrapassou todos os limites da sabedoria, e quando a consciência gritou, já havia acontecido. Segundos depois simplesmente afastou os lábios e se virou, partindo para o intervalo, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se tivesse sido planejado, mas não fora, e agora, seu coração explodia no peito, o que fora aquilo?!

**oOo**

Sexta, depois do colégio, passaram o dia ferrenhamente entretidos com o trabalho de química, nenhum dos dois deu menção de se lembrar de algo anormal ter ocorrido de manhã, e de fato, ficaram tão estressados com problemas surgidos no trabalho que nem puderam perder tempo com conjecturas, suspiros ou desvio de pensamentos para os lábios do outro, embora fosse claramente percebido, por alguém que olhasse de fora - alguém como a empregada de Draco - que os meninos de repente começaram a tocar um no outro com mais freqüência. Ombros juntos, pernas batendo, toques de mãos mais do que o aceitável, quando uma mão ia parar no ombro de um, chamando-o para alguma coisa, permanecia ali durante muito tempo, bem mais do que o necessário. Mas os garotos em si não perceberam isso, e para eles, a sexta passou tranqüila, cansativa e monótona.

Sábado chegou e Harry foi acordado pelo celular tocando.

"_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are never coming home_

_Never coming home"_**²**

"A-a-Alou?" atendeu no meio de um bocejo, como estava sem óculos não viu no visor quem o ligava.

"Harry?" perguntou uma voz conhecida.

"Hermione... porque você está me ligando no meio da madrugada?" perguntou ele entre confuso e irritado.

"Já são duas horas Harry."

"Duas da madrugada! Isso é hora de ligar?" perguntou sonolentamente irritado.

"Duas _da tarde_ Harry!!"

"Ah... uhn... Não tinha reparado que havia dormido tanto." disse dando um longo bocejo em seguida. "Mas então, o que foi amiga?"

"Nada... só estou ligando para saber se você quer fazer alguma coisa hoje."

"Fotos."

"...Fotos?" perguntou a garota sem entender.

"É, quero tirar fotos juntos. Me dei conta que não postei até hoje uma foto com você no meu fotolog, vê se pode!"

A menina riu do outro lado da linha.

"É, pode ser. Quer vir pra cá? Podemos tirar fotos no Shopping Tijuca."

"Tá, parece que vai ser divertido. Deixa só eu me arrumar..."

"Ok, me liga quando estiver chegando."

"Tá miga, beijosmeliga!"

"Beijosmeliga e..."

"Se jogá!" disseram os dois juntos, em seguida riram e desligaram o telefone.

Duas horas depois Harry estava saindo de casa. Afinal, escolher a roupa não era um processo simples. Como ele ia saber se a blusa preta com detalhes vermelhos e dourados ficava ou não melhor que a blusa preta com detalhes amarelos e ouro? E a calça? Era melhor a que era desfiada ou a jeans simples? A curta ou a cumprida? A meia deveria ser a preto e branco listrada ou a rosa e preto? Mas a grande dificuldade eram os allstar: cano alto, long neck, simples? Vermelho, preto, azul, verde, de couro, de oncinha, cadarço de duas cores, preto, branco? E os acessórios, quais ficavam melhor, pulseiras, munhequeiras, colares, luvas, cintos...?! Ah, a vida era tão difícil às vezes!

Harry passou um dia tranqüilo com Hermione, tirou várias fotos com a amiga, de todos os ângulos bizarros possíveis, de cima, de lado, cortando partes dos rosto, só dos olhos, dos allstar dos dois. O dela tinha um poema lindo do _Augusto dos Anjos_, e Harry tinha no dele, escrito por toda parte frases per-fei-tas, como: _"Do you like to hurt? __Ido. I do. Then hurt me."_, "_Love is an excuse to get hurt_", "_Life sucks!_", "_I'm so lonely_", "_Out of PLACE_", "_Life is over_", "_Kiss me and die_", "_Suck n' love_"**³**.

Quando deu umas sete horas ele se despediu da amiga e rumou para casa, tinha que se arrumar para a festa e ainda passar na casa de Draco para deixar suas coisas, já que teria de dormir lá, pois seus tios não o permitiriam chegar tarde em casa.

Tentou vestir uma roupa que de alguma forma não fizesse o outro implicar com ele, e mesmo assim manter seu 'estilo próprio', por tanto teve que desistir das munhequeiras e das luvas tipo meia arrastão, fez uma chapinha de leve na franja, mas não a deixou muito caída pelo rosto, escolheu uma blusa vermelha (a única que não era PP e sim P), a sua calça jeans que tinha menos correntes penduradas, calçou o allstar verde escuro de cano alto que tinha pichado no máximo uns quadriculadozinhos na borracha branca do bico. Claro que como iria a uma festa, não pôde deixar de retocar o esmalte preto das unhas, _disto_ ele nunca se desfaria. Tentou ao máximo não usar maquiagem, mas tinha que por pelo menos uma base, passou também um rimel assim, de leve, e mais de leve ainda usou um lápis de olhos, só pra dar um realce, nada chamativo.

Olhou-se no espelho por um longo tempo, até chegar ao veredicto que de fato não conseguiria parecer mais normal que aquilo sem perder o glamour.

Conseguiu chegar na casa do surfista parafinado umas dez e meia, meia hora depois do horário combinado, mas ainda estava em tempo. Encontrou o outro já vestido, e incrivelmente não mau humorado com o atraso. Vestia um jeans simples, uma blusa polo verde escura, um colar de sementes no pescoço e um chinelo de couro no pé, o cabelo incrivelmente penteado, meio que achatado na cabeça. As pontas do cabelo dele costumavam ser meio arrebitadas, mas hoje estava mais liso que o normal, se Harry não se enganava, o loiro dera um corte novo aos fios claros.

"Você está atrasado." disse assim que abriu a porta, mas sua voz não estava necessariamente irritada, era mais uma espécie de constatação, depois de dizer isto simplesmente se virou e seguiu em direção ao próprio quarto. Harry estranhou a atitude quase normal, mas entrou no apartamento de Draco, fechando a porta atrás de si e seguiu também na direção do quarto.

Ao chegar lá já encontrou o loiro com um par de Nike Shox nas mãos, em seguida se sentou na cama e trocou as chinelas de aparência confortável pelo tênis de aparência brilhosa.

"Pronto para dançar?" perguntou Harry tentando quebrar o silêncio estranho. Draco fez um som de protesto e descontentamento.

"Eu não quero ir para essa porcaria de festa." enfim disse, e de fato, parecia bem contrariado. Mas Harry era esperto de mais para cair nisto.

"Se está indo tão contra a sua vontade, por que esse corte de cabelo novo?"

O surfista parou por um momento de amarrar os cadarços do sapato.

"Costume." disse com uma voz neutra e em seguida continuou calçando-se.

"Claro... sei." obviamente Harry não caíra naquilo, pela cara que fizera e pelo momento de retesão do corpo do outro, até Harry - que não era nenhum especialista em leitura corporal - tivera a nítida impressão de que havia algo a mais ali, só que ele não ia insistir. Que Draco ficasse com seus segredos se quisesse.

**oOo**

Draco acordara cedo no sábado, ele pretendia pegar algumas ondas para estar relaxado quando chegasse a hora de ir na boate aturar Pansy, mas o tempo não estava colaborando, primeiro que amanhecera um dia cinzento, com uma ventania sem fim. Ele sabia muito bem que dias assim eram horríveis de se surfar, as ondas estavam muito fortes e só os malucos se aventuravam. Mas ele não gostava de passar o fim de semana sem aproveitar um pouco o mar, e sabia, por experiência, que provavelmente choveria no dia seguinte. Então era melhor tentar alguma coisa ainda naquele dia.

Por isso, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente não entraria no mar com a prancha, ele saiu naquela manhã no horário de sempre para a praia, com sua bicicleta e sua shortboard.

Foi curtindo o caminho, mesmo o mar estando acinzentado e um tanto quanto violento, ele gostava do vento passando livremente pelos cabelos, sentia quase vontade de cantar em voz alta, o que não seria assim tão esquisito, já que ninguém o ouviria mesmo, pois o mar e o vento estavam tão barulhentos que não se podia ouvir nada a mais de 5 metros de distância.

O bom de dias assim, era que a praia ficava menos cheia, e poucos banhistas significava mais espaço para manobras... só que o problema era que naquele estado do mar, era um pouco de suicídio querer entrar para pegar ondas. Claro, sempre tinham os metidos a aventureiros que iam mesmo assim, mas Draco não era um deles, prezava pela vida e pela própria segurança física acima de tudo.

Ao chegar na Praia do Diabo encontrou o grupo de sempre sentado na areia jogando conversa fora, estacionou a bike no bicicletário e com a prancha em baixo do braço foi até eles e se sentou na rodinha, depois de cumprimentar todos.

"Então, estávamos falando agora mesmo da festa da Pansy..." comentou Zacarias.

"É, ouvi dizer que ela não esqueceu até hoje o beijo de um certo alguém... e vai querer repetir a dose." completou Blaise com um olhar maldoso para Draco, que fez uma careta. Seu repúdio por Pansy não era explícito, ele não podia ser grosso ou espalhar para todos o quando não queria a garota por perto, mas ninguém era idiota, por isso já tinham percebido há séculos que ele tentava evitar a todo custo a menina.

"Bom para ela." comentou seco.

"O mar tá tão bravo hoje..." comentou uma das garotas do grupo com um tom meloso.

"Sim, eu vi no jornal que são as conseqüências de um furacão que teve por aí." comentou um dos meninos.

"Quê? Furacão no Brasil? Tá maluco?" protestou outro.

E assim eles seguiram discutindo sobre o que poderia ou não ser aquele tempo ruim, quando na verdade ninguém parecia se lembrar que entravam no inverno, mais precisamente na temporada de chuva. Draco se absteve da conversa exceto por eventuais comentários ácidos ou irônicos quando uma grande besteira era dita. Estava dando graças a Deus por Pansy não ter aparecido na praia naquele dia, devia estar arranjando os preparativos para a festa.

Depois de um tempo ele, junto com mais uma parte do grupo, resolveu entrar no mar, só como banhista mesmo, e assim ficaram até o sol começar a subir de mais e chegar a hora do almoço.

O grupo se separou e cada um seguiu para seu lado, Draco com sua bicicleta, resolveu (por conta do vento frio) voltar para casa por dentro de Ipanema e não pelo calçadão da praia. Ele estava tremendo como vara verde, depois de sair do mar e enfrentar o vento, não agüentara e assim que passou o Arpoador ele adentrou por uma rua perpendicular a beira mar.

Foi quando viu um cartaz num salão de cabeleireiro. Haviam várias fotos de mulheres, e uma de um homem que chamou a atenção de Draco, a de um cara que parecia sósia do Harry, só que sem óculos e com o cabelo mais curto. Draco desacelerou um pouco a bicicleta e ficou observando a imagem em quanto passava, sentiu um súbito frio no estômago, mas não era algo ruim, era... estranhamente bom.

Foi quando percebeu que havia parado a bicicleta apenas para admirar a foto, que seu deu conta de estar se sentindo extremamente atraído pela foto de um _homem_, que não contente com isso, era ainda a cara daquele emo! Ficou revoltado, revoltado por ficar daquele jeito, ele não gostava de caras, não mesmo, e olhar quase excitado para uma foto não provava nada! Foi só... só... foi algo, mas não foi atração, não mesmo. Ele continuava sendo Draco, um garoto bem resolvido, que não curtia meninos. Apenas se aproveitava de um emo, porque era divertido e ele não tinha nada a perder ou nada melhor para fazer. Só isso. Ele não era alguém maluco que gostava ou sentia atração por outros caras! Céus, a que ponto estava chegando?!

Voltou a pedalar, agora furiosamente, seguindo para casa. Quando chegou estava de tão mau humor que mal cumprimentou Maria e foi direto para o banheiro do quarto tomar uma bela ducha fria.

Será... será que ele estava mesmo gostando ou se sentindo tão atraído por aquele mané? Não era só atração, atração ele conhecia bem, mas se pegar pensando no outro enquanto passava pela frente de um salão de cabeleireiros já não era um pouco de exagero? Por que? Não era só uma brincadeira, uma piada, uma forma de se divertir? Todos os beijos que trocaram não foram só zoação? Eram pra provocar o emo, não era? Só isso. Não estava no combinado ele começar a se pegar pensando no emo, nem em sonhar aquelas coisas... _estranhas_ sobre ele a noite - como vinha acontecendo, cada vez com mais intensidade - nem se pegar desejando o corpo, o toque a presença do outro. Não! Caramba, aquilo estava muito errado!

Se vestiu de qualquer jeito, e sem ouvir Maria o pedindo para almoçar antes de sair, ele desceu do prédio e foi andando em direção ao salão onde vira a foto.

Lá estava. Não tinha nada de mais, era só um cara. Bonito, sim, mas só um cara. E afinal, nem se parecia com Harry, não tinha aqueles olhos verdes tão característicos... e o cabelo daquele da foto era meio claro, não preto, e o queixo... não era o mesmo. Além da pele, a de Harry tinha um aspecto mais macio...

"Olá jovem." cumprimentou uma voz de mulher vinda da porta do salão. "Vai querer um corte?"

O surfista enfim se deu conta de o quanto devia parecer ridículo olhando para a porcaria da foto de um cara no meio da rua.

"Ahn... é. Só não sei que corte." disse por fim, melhor disfarçar do que bancar o mongolóide.

"Não gostaria de entrar, temos várias amostras de corte." disse a moça sorridente. E Draco entrou, afinal, o cabelo estava mesmo meio grande de mais.

--x--

Tirado de HP 5, pg. 151, começo da página, versão brasileira.

**¹** Fugitsu é uma piadinha com artes marciais, como o "tsu" é muito usado para descrever golpes ninjas, brinca-se com o "fugir no jutsu", que vira: fugitsu. A grande arte de sair correndo o mais rápido que você puder para fugir do perigo. Muitos jovens cariocas são mestres neste golpe.

**²** Trecho da música _Ghost of you_ da banda _My Chemical Romance_

**³** Não, essas frases não fui eu que inventei xP Fui numa festa Halloween fantasiada de emo, e a srt. Thaisoca, que me ajudou a montar a roupa, escreveu estas frases no meu allstar velho (que tava tipo, mofando no armário) e disse que era bem emo, então eu tô só copiando pra cá o que ela escreveu. Por tanto, não me perguntem donde vem essas frases, eu **não** sei x,x

* * *

**N/A:** A fic não termina aqui, amanhã (sábado – 22/06) vou postar um novo capítulo, o doze, assim, na lata. e lá terá todas as respostas e de reviews e coisas importantes que eu tenha a dizer, além do típico blábláblá, então não se aveche, amanhã tem mais ;P

Mas se quiser deixar review logo hoje, juro que não vou me incomodar nem vou reclamar :X

PASSEM NA MINHA OUTRA FIC: **Flashs de uma história**, é Drarry e é fofa x


	12. Avançando

**Autor: **Rapousa

**Capa:** i184.photobucket (ponto) com/albums/x306/Julinhah/caparealmentepronta2 (ponto) jpg?t (igual) 1189562316 _(retirar os espaços e substiutir o que tem dentro dos parênteses pelos símbolos correspondentes)_

**Gênero:** Comédia/Romance

**Shippers: **Harry/Draco... ou Draco/Harry (quem sabe :P?)

**Resumo: **Harry Potter sempre parece achar que é a única e mais infortunada criatura, se acha sozinho e o único com um grande problema, isso não é meio... emo? Já pensou se o mundo mágico não existisse, se Harry Potter e cia fossem brasileiros? Quem sabe um loiro surfista não pode aplacar os temores de um emo de olhos verdes... (Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy) (Universo Alternativo)

* * *

**Capítulo 12 - Avançando**

Após estar completamente vestido, ele se levantou, procurou as chaves, os documentos e o dinheiro. Era tudo que precisava. Deixaria o celular em casa porque era só um peso a mais, e qualquer coisa, sabia que Harry tinha o dele.

O pseudo-emo poderia se passar naquele dia por uma pessoa semi-normal, se não fosse a franja anormalmente longa. Ele estava parado perto da porta encarando algum ponto perdido do quarto, não pôde deixar de reparar que assim, sem muita maquiagem, o outro realmente ficava parecido com o cara do cartaz do salão.

"Vamos." disse Draco com a mão na maçaneta da porta. Harry levantou os olhos e viu duas orbes acinzentadas o encarando, a centímetros do rosto, nariz quase com nariz. Como estava parado do lado da porta, quando o surfista fora atrás da maçaneta, acabara semi-prendendo o outro contra a parede, estavam muito próximos, claro que eles perfeitamente ignoraram que a porta podia ter sido aberta com a mão esquerda, o que evitaria aquela proximidade toda, e que mesmo com a mão direita, dava perfeitamente bem para Draco abrir a porta sem "trancar" Harry com o corpo. Mas quem liga para este tipo de detalhe? Os dois pelo menos ignoravam tais superficialidades com prazer.

Draco sentia a respiração de Harry, assim como este quase podia experimentar os lábio de Draco, olhos se perdiam um no outro, verde focalizava nariz, bochechas, boca, e voltavam para os acinzentados, que perscrutavam da mesma forma o roto dos verdes, como se cada um quisesse decorar a fisionomia do outro, e os lábios... em um momento ambos encaravam um o do outro, indecisos, um momento de suspense, quem daria o primeiro passo?

Draco fez um movimento, Harry fechou os olhos, esperando o contato, estava nervoso, ansioso, também queria aquilo, precisava, desejava...

"Vai ficar aí parado?" a voz arrastada soou a esquerda do menino. Ele abriu os olhos apenas para constatar o óbvio, Draco não estava mais a sua frente, prestes a beijá-lo, estava com a porta aberta esperando-o, se sentiu a criatura mais burra do mundo, devia ter parecido ridículo, olhos fechados, boca preparada para o beijo... Idiota!

Corou até os confins da alma e seguiu o outro pelo corredor, como pudera ser tão estúpido?

Draco não sabia o que passara por sua cabeça, estava prestes a beijar do nada, _de novo_, aquele emo maluco. Mas graças aos céus dessa vez sua noção fora recuperada a tempo, rapidamente transformou o movimento inusitado na abertura da porta, fora quase. Não ia mais se deixar levar por essas maluquices, ele era Draco, não um retardado mental que não pode se controlar.

Ainda assim, não conseguiu - como geralmente fazia - arranjar alguma piadinha com a pose que o outro ficara, encostado contra a parede, corpo levemente inclinado para a frente, olhos fechados, lábios entreabertos. Há um tempo atrás ele sabia que teria achado ridículo, mas naquele momento se sentia abalado de mais para ironias. Melhor ir para a festa de uma vez.

**oOo**

Ao chegarem na boate, a encontraram razoavelmente cheia, pessoas dançavam ao som de hip hop e as mesas estavam apinhadas de rodinhas de conversa. O clima ainda não esquentara completamente, já que quando a noite avançasse, nas mesas teriam unicamente os que não se agüentaram até o fim, casais e desmaiados. A pista estaria tão cheia que dançar seria o mesmo que ser levado pela multidão. O que de forma alguma era algo completamente ruim.

Draco procurou a figura de Pansy por todos os lados. Tudo bem que na verdade não realmente queria encontrá-la, mas tinha educação suficiente para cumprimentar a aniversariante assim que chegasse, afinal, seria terrível alguém avisar a menina que ele chegara e nem fora atrás dela. Harry estava bem atrás dele e tinha uma cara um tanto quanto enfezada.

"Só vai tocar esse tipo de música a noite toda?" pergunto passado um tempo em que permaneciam parados em frente à pista.

"Claro que não." Respondeu o outro sem desviar os olhos de sua busca "Obviamente em algum momento vai tocar funk, e se não me engano, deve tocar alguma coisa de axé."

Harry fez uma careta. Que _maravilha_ de noite seria essa. Pelo menos ele não pagara a entrada - já que Draco o "obrigara" a vir, era mais do que lógico que fosse ele quem pagasse tudo.

Harry se virou um pouco para analisar o ambiente: A boate tinha qualquer coisa de um tom azul predominante, como se tudo fosse meio azulado, fumaça provinda de gelo seco por todo canto, luzes coloridas piscando, pessoas ainda dançando não tão animadas, separadas em grupos que iam desde grandes a pequenos. No fundo, num local mais elevado, havia um DJ, que era para Harry só um ponto se movendo animadamente enquanto mixava as músicas. Ao lado da pista havia um bar, no qual Harry e Draco poderiam unicamente comprar refrigerante, visto que as pulseiras laranja berrantes no pulso deles indicavam que eram menores de idade. Lá vendiam aperitivos também, a uma preço módico de três vezes o valor real da comida.

"Dracooooo!!" uma voz histérica pôde ser abafadamente (graças a música) ouvida, em seguida Harry viu apenas Draco reagindo como se estivesse levando um choque pelo corpo. Pansy o abraçava bem abraçado. "Draquinho, você veio, que maravilha!" Se desvencilhando do menino, o segurou pelo pulso e começou a puxá-lo pela pista, Harry vagamente pôde ouvir "Vamos, vamos! O pessoal está logo ali!"

Ficou um instante sem saber o que fazia, deveria seguir Draco, certo? Mas sua indecisão não durou muito: com a mão livre, Draco agarrou a blusa dele e o puxou junto. Quase caiu desequilibrado pelo puxão, mas seguiu os outros dois. Pensou em protestar e pedir para ser solto, até chegou a abrir a boca em protesto, mas desistiu, sabia que só arranjaria briga e que enfim, o outro só estava fazendo aquilo porque devia estar desesperado.

Chegaram a um grupo de pessoas, as quais Harry reconheceu uma parte como os que surfavam com Draco. Cumprimentos, blá blá blás, piadinhas, abraços, beijos, tapinhas. Ele estava completamente excluído. Draco fechava a roda a sua frente, Pansy grudada no braço do surfista parafinado. Ninguém se dava ao trabalho de introduzir Harry, apresentá-lo, e ele mesmo não sabia se queria que isso fosse feito.

Draco tinhas as mãos no bolso, devia estar incomodado com o contato da menina, porém, conversava animadamente e parecia interagir perfeitamente bem com o grupo. Harry ficou sem jeito, não sabia o que fazer, deveria estar parecendo um pateta ali parado perto do grupo, como alguém que quer fazer parte mais é ignorado.

Foi quando começou a tocar a mais nova música da Avril Lavigne, uma que se assemelhava a hip hop, ah, Harry não resistiu, gostava muito da música, além da Avril ser _per-fei-ta_!

Começou com a perna acompanhando o ritmo da música, a boca se movimentando como se tivesse cantando a letra, tímido.

Olhou em volta, viu que várias pessoas se levantavam das mesas e se punham a dançar animadas, sorriu com a empolgação de uma menina ali por perto. Sua perna começou a se mover mais, o corpo a balançar de uma lado para o outro, para frente e para trás.

Chegou o refrão.

Ele deu um pulo, tímido, mas não podia evitar... a música era simplesmente perfeita, animada, viciante. Cantou a altos brados o refrão, e de repente, antes de avaliar direito, já estava no meio da pista com as outras pessoas, cantando e dançando, se divertindo. A menina que parecia ser a mais empolgada sorriu para ele, que respondeu também, dançando e cantando. A compreensão nasceu entre eles, ambos amavam a música e estavam felizes dançando.

A batida original da música começou a se misturar com uma batida estranha, e aos pouco uma nova música foi entrando, se misturando, e enfim, dominando. O DJ era bom, e Harry estava agora empolgado, não queria parar de dançar. A música era um hip hop qualquer, agitado, cheio de bundas rebolando '_chake the ass'_ e outras coisas sem conteúdo ou sexualmente baixas de depravação da mulher... e daí? Harry queria apenas dançar, e estava se divertindo.

Imitou um rapper dançando, ou os rappers que ele via na MTV, a menina empolgada o imitou, sorriram. Ela parecia divertida, devia ser alguém legal de conversar. Mas ele não queria conversar, queria requebrar as cadeiras, não importando quem estava por perto.

Não que ele fosse um dançarino nato, ou alguém que realmente gostava de ir para o meio da pista, mas...

Uma mão o puxou pelo cangote, ele se sentiu atordoado por um momento. Se virou na direção do seu 'atacante' e encontrou duas orbes cinzentas aborrecidas.

"O que você está fazendo?" perguntou o outro no ouvido de Harry, parecia irritado.

"Er..." ele fez que estava pensando na resposta "Dançando, quem sabe...?"

"Você não veio aqui para dançar, será que tenho que te lembrar disto?"

"Isso é uma boate! E você parecia estar lá se divertindo com seus amigos, não precisava de mim! Me deixou ignorado e fora do seu grupinho, então qual o problema de eu me divertir um pouco também?" Harry gritou, com raiva. Mesmo assim não teve certeza de que Draco ouvira tudo com a música tão alta.

Ainda que não tivesse ouvido perfeitamente bem cada palavra, Draco havia sim entendido. Aquele olhar, o jeito ressentido com que o outro parecia proferir as palavras. Então ele também sentia falta de estarem só os dois, sem mais ninguém? Ou será que só estava reclamando por reclamar? Por via das dúvidas Draco se afastou, não precisava daquilo, não precisava...

"Vem, vou te apresentar pra todo mundo." disse por fim. Harry não entendeu por completo, captou a maior parte por leitura labial, mas seguiu o outro em direção ao grupinho de patys e patos**¹** que dançavam em uma espécie de rodinha.

Draco primeiramente deu um assovio bem alto, que pelo menos chamou a atenção da maior parte do grupo.

"Esse aqui é o Harry, estuda comigo!" gritou o mais alto que pôde.

Algumas meninas vieram cumprimenta-lo com um beijo de cada lado do rosto, um ou dois rapazes estenderam a mão para ele, recebeu um tapinha nas costas e alguns acenos de cabeça. Sorriu, mas agora a vergonha novamente caíra sobre ele. Não teria coragem de dançar novamente no meio do povo. Apenas acompanhou os meninos que se balançavam de um lado para o outro com passinhos curtos, tentava manter uma espécie de sorriso no rosto. Pelo menos agora Draco estava ao seu lado...

Foi quando se deu conta. _"Ué, cadê a Pansy?"_, olhou em volta e não a viu em lugar algum. Até porque, se estivesse por ali, provavelmente estaria grudada no surfistinha arrogante. Quando estava dando graças aos deuses pelo sumiço da criatura, ela resolveu aparecer ladeada por dois caras vestidos de garçons que traziam caixas de cerveja de baixo dos braços, um terceiro vinha atrás com uma bandeja cheia de garrafas, frutas e um copo de fazer drinks.

Harry, ainda dançando toscamente, observou a trupe se aproximando, era impressão dele ou estavam trazendo bebidas alcoólicas para menores de idade?

"O tio da Pansy é o dono da boate." disse Draco, como que adivinhando a cara intrigada com que Harry observava as bebidas serem postas na mesa próxima.

Ele se admirou com a informação enquanto via alguns jovens se aproximando para pegar latinhas de cerveja e distribuir pelo grupo. Uma chegou a sua mão, oferecida por um rapaz negro, Harry não se lembrava do nome dele, assim como não lembrava o de praticamente ninguém.

"Aceita uma? Ou você é que nem o Draco, e não bebe?" falou com uma voz irônica e debochada, Harry se perguntou se era moda entre os amigos de Draco agirem dessa forma. Porque o rapaz usava o mesmo tipo de tom que Harry só havia encontrado no loiro até aquele momento.

Antes de aceitar a lata, Harry lançou um olhar para Draco, que não se abalara com o comentário ácido do amigo e apenas continuou na sua.

Harry nunca havia bebido. Quer dizer, experimentara uma vez cerveja, mas achou meio ruim. Só que o olhar desafiador e irônico do negro fez com que ele pegasse a latinha e a entornasse um grande gole de uma vez.

"Pois eu bebo. Obrigado." disse de forma fria. O rapaz sorriu.

"Vejo que seu amigo não é tão cagão quanto você." gritou o outro para Draco, que apenas levantou a sobrancelha num cínico tom de deboche, ainda assim, não respondeu nada.

"Blaise." disse o moreno estendendo a mão.

"Harry." respondeu.

Após um breve aperto de mão, o menino, que se chamava Blaise, virou e se misturou com o resto das pessoas. De fato, cerveja tinha um gosto muito ruim, mas para não fazer feio nem para ouvir comentários de Draco, ele bebeu aquela latinha até o fim.

Depois de terminar de beber, começou a tocar um funk. Harry se recusava a dançar tal música, pelo menos aquela, tão chata e cheia de baixaria, por isso pediu licença e foi se sentar na mesa. Draco pareceu que iria impedi-lo, ou segui-lo, mas uma das meninas da roda se aproximou e pareceu puxar assunto enquanto rebolava de um lado para o outro, e isto o deteve.

Sentado na mesa, Harry observava atento - posto que não tinha nada melhor para fazer - o barman fazendo as bebidas. Passado um tempo ele tinha decorado o processo: uma ou mais frutas, bebida da preferência, açúcar, fecha, agita, põe no copo, canudinho. Simples e eficiente, não devia ser lá muito difícil ser barman afinal.

As frutas pareciam bonitas, bem bonitas na verdade. Harry gostava de amora, gostava porque era meio ácida, mas doce ao mesmo tempo. Será que vodka era bom? Várias pessoas pediam os drinks com essa bebida... talvez ele devesse experimentar. Porém, seu olho passou pela garrafa que tinha escrito: _Licor de cacau_. Era impossível, _tinha_ que experimentar.

"Moço... Moço!" chamou ao barman "Posso experimentar um pouco desse aqui?" perguntou apontando para o licor.

"Claro." o homem pegou a garrafa e pôs um pouco em um copo, ofereceu a Harry e se virou em seguida para duas meninas que vinham pedir mais alguma coisa.

Harry experimentou, fez uma careta assim que a bebida queimou por sua garganta, mas gostou.

Depois de terminar o licor, resolveu que era hora de se aventurar em outras coisas, afinal, cerveja ele não gostava, mas se licor era bom, aquelas bebidas com frutas não deviam ser tão ruins assim...

Uísque era bom, mas meio seco, caipirinha era delicioso, caipifruta de amora era bem bom, de maracujá era delicioso, mas de morango... ah, a de morando merecia ser bebida mais de uma vez, além do licor, o de canela era bem legal, o de menta saboroso, e tinha o de...

"Chega, né?" perguntou uma voz fria, e aparentemente zangada, impedindo Harry de completar o movimento de levar o copo à boca.

"Draco!" ele exclamou feliz. "Você por aqui?" tentou novamente levar o copo a boca, mas foi impedido, o outro tomou de sua mão a bebida e a largou sobre a mesa, parecia irritado.

"Não preciso que você fique bêbado e me faça passar vergonha." ele ainda segurava o pulso do menino, que começava a ficar incomodado.

"Me solta! Deixa de ser corno enrabado, se diverte um pouco, dança!" disse ele se livrando do aperto e rumando em direção à pista, de repente, o mundo pareceu um pouco mais colorido, e ele girava, se sentia quase como flutuando... e a sensação de dançar... o que estava tocando mesmo? Funk, axé, hip hop? Ele nem sabia mais, estava feliz, estava se divertindo.

Obviamente saíra de perto do grupo de Draco e seus amigos, voltou pra pista, o outro que se virasse com aquela porcaria de maníaca viciada nele, o momento era de dançar, não de se preocupar.

Foi quando Harry viu a menina do começo da festa sentada em uma cadeira, não parecia estar achando a música divertida, e Harry lembrou do sorriso da menina, ela não podia ficar daquele jeito, amuada, não, estava _errado_.

Se aproximou dela, sorriu. Ela hesitou, mas aparentemente se lembrou também de quem ele era, Harry estendeu a mão, novamente ela pareceu avaliar, mas no fim cedeu, ele a puxou para a pista.

"Eu não gosto de axé." disse ela no ouvido dele.

"Eu também não!" respondeu, e riu, afinal, pouco importava a música. A garota sorriu de volta, meio tímida.

Harry dançou imitando a coreografia das pessoas a volta, claro, seus reflexos eram bons... mas não para a coreografia da dança, por isso se atrapalhava. Não sentia vergonha nenhuma, na verdade, nunca se sentira tão livre. E a garota começou a achar engraçado, dançou também. Depois, começaram a inventar sua própria dança, faziam seus próprios gestos e passos, que pretendiam ser parecidos com o que era cantado; e riam, Harry não percebia como sentia falta de rir assim, seu rosto estava até doendo de tanto sorrir, ele estava feliz... estava?

Começou o funk, batidão, pesado, dos proibidos, foi só o que precisava para a menina grudar nele, rebolando, ele acompanhou, desceu até o chão, se esfregou, sentiu, dançou requebrou e tudo o mais possível. De repente, se deu conta de como a menina era atraente, pequena, magra, bonitinha, com os cabelos castanhos claro, o nariz fino... por que não? Avaliou a possibilidade, não tinha nada a perder tinha? Nunca havia ficado com ninguém em uma festa, mas não ia morrer se experimentasse, né? E assim podia provar pra si mesmo que as coisas que Draco provocava nele eram só besteiras, coisas da imaginação, o que Harry queria era uma namorada assim, pequena, fofa, feliz, um relacionamento simples, não é o que todo jovem deseja?

De repente - de repente para Harry que havia se perdido uns momentos filosofando sobre ir ou não ir até o fim - a garota apareceu com um cigarro na mão. Harry não propriamente gostava do cheiro do cigarro, mas não tinha nada contra. A jovem sorriu para ele.

"Se incomoda?" perguntou apontando para o cigarro. Harry deu de ombros, para ele não fazia diferença. "Toma, quer um pouco?" perguntou oferecendo a Harry o mesmo que estava em sua boca. Ele hesitou por um instante, mas não por um instante lá muito grande, afinal, aquela era uma noite de experimentar, certo? Aceitou o cigarro.

Ele não ouviu o barulho.

Levara um tapa na mão, o cigarro voara longe, caiu no chão, a mão doeu, olhou para o lado, viu Draco, parado, zangado, cheio de fúria. Seus olhos se encontraram por um segundo, Harry sentiu vergonha, Draco pareceu desprezá-lo.

"Ei cara, o que cê acha que tá fazendo?" a garota gritou inconformada "Quer que eu chame o segurança, seu babaca?"

"O que você acha que está fazendo seu emo idiota!" gritou Draco ignorando a menina, falava apenas para Harry.

"Fazendo o quê, ein?" gritou de volta, não ia ficar ouvindo sermãozinho de um arrogante filhinho de papai.

"Bebendo que nem um estúpido, e agora fumando! Quer se matar?! Por que não corta logo os pulsos, seu imbecil!!"

"Cara, se controla!" gritou a menina, tentando empurrar Draco que estava se aproximando mais a cada segundo de Harry. Enfim o loiro pareceu notar a garota, fuzilou-a com o olhar. Ninguém que fumava e oferecia cigarros merecia o mínimo de respeito dele.

"Hey, calma, tá tudo bem, deixa eu conversar com ele, a gente se entende." disse Harry no ouvido da menina, sentiu o cheiro do cabelo dela, era bom, mas não era tão bom... tinha algo que era melhor não tinha? O que era...?

A garota pareceu relutar, Harry tentou sorrir, a afastando dali de perto, enfim ela cedeu. "Tá tudo certo." gritou ele enquanto ela se afastava com um olhar desconfiado, provavelmente, ficaria assistindo tudo de longe.

"Tudo certo uma ova!" voltou a gritar Draco.

"Me deixa em paz! Minha vida não te pertence só por causa do nosso acordo! A vida é minha!" gritou ele, começava a ficar enfadado com a briga, queria só dançar... Mas Draco não queria, segurou-o pelo braço.

"Você tem bosta na cabeça? Aonde acha que vai chegar bebendo e fumando? Se quiser te empresto uma gilete, cortar os pulsos é mais inteligente que morrer de câncer ou cirrose!"

"Não... ENCHE!" disse sublinhando cada letra pronunciada. "Você não é nada meu, não passa de uma babaca arrogante. Por que se importaria com alguma coisa? É só um namorado fajuto de contrato, só sabe brincar comigo... idiota!" Ele não sabia quem era o idiota, era ele mesmo ou era Draco? Se sentiu triste, vazio, a música parecia apenas um empecilho, não queria mais dançar, queria chorar. Sua honra o impediu. Não ia chorar, _nunca_ iria chorar! Não era uma pessoa estúpida, não ia se humilhar, _jamais_. Desvencilhou o braço do aperto frouxo.

A pergunta de Harry fora como um soco no estômago de Draco. Por que? Por que ele se importava? Por que se preocupava? De que lhe interessava se o outro bebia, fumava, ou estava quase agarrando a menina? A garota era até bonita, porque ele tinha ido ali atrapalhar? Por que? Ele nunca fizera isso com nenhum de seus amigos... e aquele emo nem amigo de verdade era. Estava tudo errado, o mundo estava errado, as coisas estavam fora do lugar.

Era errado ele se pegar sonhando com aquele idiota, era errado ele gostar de provocar o idiota e sentir prazer nisso, era errado ele sentir falta, se preocupar, deixar de dormir pensando nele, era errado enxergar o outro num cartaz idiota, era errado, estava tudo errado, seu coração, seu coração era o mais errado, porque acelerava, parecia parar, dava um salto ou fazia coisas estranhas, assim do nada? Por que? Por que ele se importava?

Andou na direção de Harry novamente, o puxou pelo braço, precisava tirar satisfações, não era assim, não devia ser assim, era culpa _dele_.

Harry estava indo em uma direção qualquer na multidão, nem pensava direito, só sabia que estava irritado, fulo, com os sentimento a flor da pele, quando novamente uma mão agarrou o seu braço. Se virou, pensou que teria vontade de socar aquele loiro sem graça maldito. Seus olhos zangados se encontraram com as orbes cinzas, hesitantes, confusas, estranhas...

Harry pulou em cima.

Mas não foi para brigar, dar um soco ou qualquer coisa do tipo, ele agarrou Draco pelo pescoço, beijou-o, com força, vontade, desejo. O outro pareceu ficar chocado por uns instantes, mas logo passou os braços pela cintura de Harry, o puxou para mais perto, queria, também queria, queria muito. Harry jogou mais ainda o peso sobre ele, que escorregou, sentiu que esbarrara em algo maciço, algo como uma cadeira, caiu sentado no chão, Harry sobre ele.

Foi então que o mundo fez sentido. Tudo rodava numa velocidade frenética, a música as pessoas, as luzes, mas enfim a humanidade fazia _sentido_. Ele entendia de tudo. Tudinho. Era o Deus do universo. Claro, era _lógico_.

Harry desceu os beijos para o pescoço de Draco, que soltou um gemido abafado pela música. Mas aquilo foi suficiente para ele com os olhos semi-cerrados enxergar a espécie de roda que se formava em volta. Não podia fica ali. Não, precisava de privacidade, urgente.

"Harry... Harry!" com um muxoxo o moreno desgrudou os lábios de Draco, o encarou com um olhar nada santo que fez o loiro engolir seco, será que agüentaria? "Aqui não... vamos... pra minha casa." quase não conseguia falar, exalava vontades, e Harry respondia, não era mais um emo, era um menino... um menino fatalmente atraente.

"Claro." outro sorriso daqueles e Draco não saberia se agüentaria a sua própria vontade.

Saíram da boate correndo, de mãos dadas, as pessoas os encaravam, mas eles não se importavam. Draco pelo menos não dava a mínima, Harry ria, se divertindo. Fez sinal para o primeiro táxi que viu, Harry passou os dedos de forma provocadora pelo braço dele, entraram, ele só teve tempo de dizer o endereço da própria casa, quando seus lábios foram tomados, até ensaiou um protesto, mas ele foi perdido no tempo e no espaço.

Quando deu por si, sua mão já explorava a pele do outro por debaixo da blusa, sentia o corpo macio, outras mãos começaram a explorar suas costas, puxando a blusa, apertando a pele, beijos foram perdidos por todas as áreas superiores do corpo. Draco teve a impressão de ouvir o motorista falando alguma coisa, mas para ele pouco importava.

Percebeu que chegou quando o carro parou. Mas não sabia se havia parado há muito ou há pouco tempo; Harry não percebera, e o continuava atacando. Tentou tirar o dinheiro para pagar o motorista, mas as mãos incautas do outro não tornaram a tarefa fácil, Draco riu, como há muito não fazia, estava extasiado de mais para sentir vergonha ou ficar zangado.

Tirou uma nota de cinqüenta, para uma corrida que não passava de vinte, e saiu do táxi sem se importar com o troco. Entrou no prédio, risos. No elevador, mais amassos, contra as paredes de ferro, contra o espelho. Câmeras de vigilância eram o menos importante.

Abriu a porta de casa, Harry o segurava por trás, a mão brincando próxima ao cós da calça. Draco riu, quem imaginaria que Harry fosse tão soltinho assim quando bêbado?

Quando a porta se abriu, ele se virou de frente, capturou os lábios do outro, distraindo-o da tarefa de provocar suas regiões inferiores. Entraram estranhamente embolados, esbarraram na mesa da sala, o vaso sobre esta se desequilibrou e rolou, só não caiu porque ficou preso na cadeira, mas fez um bom barulho, eles afastaram os lábios por um instante para rir, mas só um instante. Ainda andando embolados e grudados, foram até o corredor. A idéia original era irem até o quarto, mas em um momento Harry se jogou com um _pouco_ mais de força sobre Draco, e este foi buscar apoio na parede, acabou dando de costas com a porta do banheiro, que não estava fechada. Caíram os dois no chão, Harry por cima.

Draco tentava a todo custo tirara aquela blusa horrível do outro enquanto sentia os beijos no pescoço e as mãos passeando por sua calça, chão frio era algo que ele nem ao menos percebeu quando suas costas enfim nuas foram postas contra os azulejos. Não precisava da maciez de uma cama, o chão duro pouco o importava, concentrava-se no prazer, nos lábios, na pele, no gosto do outro, Harry estava meio que sentado em cima, o provocando. Gemidos nada discretos saiam dos dois, algumas marcas Draco sabia perfeitamente que não sairiam pela manhã, mas ele não ligava, não mesmo.

Nada naquele mundo o iria impedir de enfim realizar seus mais insanos sonhos guardados à sete-chaves em um local inóspito da mente, não.

Nem quando uma mordida um pouco mais forte de Harry o fez abrir os olhos por um segundo, fazendo-o ver por sobre o ombro do outro a figura de Maria parada à porta com um olhar de choque o deteria. Não importava, logo ela iria embora. Tinha grandes chances de que pela manhã ligasse para os seus pais avisando o que vira, e eles talvez voltassem de viagem só para...

"SAI!" gritou em desespero, voltara a ser dono de si. A consciência dos fatos o acertando com uma porrada. Tentou levantar, mas o outro o forçou a voltar a ficar deitado. "Eu disse SAI!!" gritou de novo e empurrou Harry de sobre si, o outro caiu no chão estatelado, no rosto um olhar de incompreensão, ressentimento, mágoa. Draco fraquejou, sentiu como se partissem algo dentro dele em milhares de pedaços. Mas não podia, não, tinha que seguir até o fim. "Maria, o que você está fazendo aqui?" perguntou para a empregada ainda parada à porta. Harry levou um susto, virou-se bruscamente, viu a serviçal em choque atrás de si. Harry corou como um pimentão maduro, queria se esconder, se enfiar embaixo da terra e sumir para todo o sempre.

"Se... senh..." a mulher gaguejou, parecia não estar achando a fala. Draco estava branco como papel, havia em seu rosto uma sombra homicida. "O que é isso que está havendo?" perguntou por fim, sua voz parecia apressada e prestes a falhar.

"Isso o que Maria?" perguntou ele, queria que sua voz soasse fria e indiferente, mas estava quase gritando.

"Senhor Draco...!" exclamou ela chorosa.

"Foi só um acidente, eu caí, pronto, está tudo bem. Você já pode ir." claro que era uma mentira deslavada do tamanho do Everest, mas era o que ele podia dizer. Nada explicaria o fato de estar sem blusa, Harry com a calça semi-aberta, as marcas de unha e chupão ou ambos descabelados e suando. Ele tinha certeza que Maria estivera em pé ali tempo suficiente inclusive para ver algumas daquelas evidências sendo fornecidas.

De repente, a noite perdeu todo o seu brilho, o chão estava incrivelmente duro e frio, e tudo que ele queria era dormir e acordar daquele pesadelo, não podia estar acontecendo, de jeito nenhum...

--x--

**¹** Pato – feminino de paty.

* * *

**L E I A . E S S E . N/A, . É . I M P O R T A N T E **

**N/A:** Vejam a **capa** de _Amor é desculpa_: i184.photobucket (ponto) com/albums/x306/Julinhah/caparealmentepronta2.jpg?t (igual) 1189562316 !! (qualquer coisa, tem também o link no meu perfil)

É a capa mais foda do mundo!! Sério!

Enquanto as fics de pessoas normais têm _comunidades no Orkut_ (pfff) **Amor é desculpa para se machucar** tem um _FOTOLOG_! Adicione o fotolog aos seus favoritos se você quiser (e se tiveres um fotolog) e pode comentar lá também se for de seu interesse: _**fotolog . com/scardolll**__(retire os espaços)_

Tudo isso não fui eu que fiz, é presente da fodônica **M. Sallaberry P.**, foi o presente mais foda que já recebi, e esses dois capítulos consecutivos de _Amor_ só existem graças a ela, que com esses presentes me animou lindamente e me deu uma vontade incontrolável de escrever a fic.

Porém, muito importante eu também explicar porquê _Amor_ está sendo publicada duplamente e sem betagem.

**Sexta (21/09/07) foi aniversário de um ano da fic**. E nada melhor do que eu – a autora mais relapsa do mundo – presentear vocês leitores, que fazem dessa fic meu raio de sol, com dois capítulos direto. A idéia era postar tudo ontem de uma vez, mas pra variar, fiquei sem tempo XP

Então, obrigada a todos: aqueles que acompanham a fic desde os primórdios, aqueles que passaram por aqui e nunca voltaram, aqueles que só acompanham a relativo pouco tempo, e a você, que por acaso lê a história pela primeira vez. Muito obrigado a todos os reviews e a todos os favs e alerts que a fic recebe (ainda que eu não entenda por completo uma pessoa que favorita fic e autor e não deixa um reviewzinho ¬¬).

Cara, brigada a TODOS e... deixem review ou façam uma autora emo ;o;. Vamos lá, pelo menos nesse capítulo, você pessoa que sempre lê e não comenta, dê sinal de vida, incentive um autor :D! E para os que sempre comentam meus sorrisos são seus e Harry e Draco amam vocês (XD).

Chega de lenga lenga, deixem-me com meu sorriso lufa e comemoremos 1 ANO DE AMOR (essa frase ficou com duplo sentido :X) #sai rebolando enquanto joga purpurina em todos que passam por aqui#

P.S.: Visitem meu perfil para novidades e passem nas minhas duas "novas" fics (caso você ainda não as tenha visto). **Flashs de uma história** e **O menino que roubava varinhas**.

THANK YOU FOR BEING HERE.

* * *

**Inu:** Espero que estes dois últimos capítulos também tenham sido engraçados :O Eu pelo menos tentei o meu máximo ;o; Então: divirta-se ;P

**DW03:** Cara... ce tinha que ganhar um prêmio pelos seus reviews, a-do-ro eles :B Então, promessa é dívida e a temperatura realmente subiu nesse cap u,u Eu demoro, mas cumpro o que prometo ù.u Pra falar a verdade, eu sou Harry/Luna de coração :X mas ela não apareceu nessa fic para isso... na verdade, nem sei porque ela apareceu na fic XD Mas vai voltar, eu sei que vai, nada é por acaso :O #desculpa esfarrapada# Me avise quando estiveres triste ou em uma semana traumatizante ora bolas ò,o Que com alguma sorte (não posso realmente prometer) eu vô lá e escrevo um cap de Amor só pra você Ò,o, e é sério, pó cobrar ùu. Quanto ao cap 11... ah... o Voldemo... digo Lady Valdet Morte ainda vai explicar muita coisa da história, inclusive o porque desse nome, só não vai ser logo loooogo, mas eu vou explicar tudin, porque é agora que a história começa a esquentar (6) Então, não perca os próximos capítulos #toca ao fundo: TAN DAM!!#

**Condessa Oluha**: Eu não tinha entendido o que ce tinha escrito em japa pro meu namorado, mas eu mostrei prele e ele fez assim: O.O. hauhaihaihauia XD Ok ok, agora ele está jurado de morte, pobrezinho i.i. Então minha querida beta analfabeta X Não falo com você há muito tempo :'( Nem pude te mandar esse cap porque terminei ele em cima da hora, e você tmabém deve andar bem ocupada, acho que te sobrecarrego de mais as vezes XD Quem mandou ser uma boa beta x.x? Anyway, tenho que achar uma betastep . Bjundas :

**Sy.P:** Eu não como sopa de letrinhas há mó tempão #fica emo# No capítulo 10, eu bem imaginei o Rony com uma faixa vermelha na cabeça, tipo, meio moreno, suado e sujo com uma blusa sem manga e uma calça jeans apertada num estilo beeem filme de herói dos anos 80/90 x)

**Carolzita Malfoy:** Como assim abria a janelinha e não falava comigo ò,o? Eu não mordo não viu :P #põe os dentes de fora# Ah, o Hogfest! Foi meu primeiro evento de HP, pena que ce não foi... mas se tivesse ido, mesmo assim eu não ia te conhecer pessoalmente, porque não saberia que você estava lá ;o; Então, espero que ce goste desses capítulos e converse comigo no msn quando sentir vontade ò,o :P

**Misu**: XD Também te adoro viu, beijo ;+ #economizando tempo#

**Felton Blackthorn**: HIUAhaiuhIAhuHAihAI Cara... ok, morri de rir com o seu review XP Pior que ce captou bem o espírito da história, na mente do Draco o Ron era tipo o rambo, na verdade... eu tava bem pensando no rambo mesmo x) Quem é o uke e quem é o seme?? Ah... vamos ter que esperar mais um pouco para descobrir ;X #ouve-se uma risada maléfica ao fundo#

**Nanda Lilo:** Espero que tenhas gostado desse caps também! #rebolando# Dessa vez acho que não demorei muito... demorei ;.;? Bem, o que passou passou e agora, vamo que vamo ;P

**Karol Misao:** Xuxu, deixa só eu te achar online que te mando a fic para me ajudares com minha péssima escrita de pressa x.x Eu só não mandei esse cap pra ninguém betar porque tava com pressa de postar, mas pó deixar que eu adorarei ter você como uma ajuda :D

**M. Sallaberry P.**: Nhá.. não tô afim de responder o seu review u.u Porque eu amo taaaanto eles e tem taaanta coisa para dizer que é mais fácil pelo msn :P Mas não pare de mandar reviews ou eu viro uma planta murcha e desidratada x.x #frases emos por: Rapousa#

**MalukaChan**: Opa, que bom te ver por aqui /o/ #rebolando# Que bom quem está gostando da história, espero que ela continue agradando e não decepcione ;P

**Monica Dias:** O final você diz... sim, o final (6) Pó deixar... a história terá um final... porque capítulo que vem a coisa vai ficar preta, ah se vai. E enfim a fic irá começar a tomar um rumo de verdade :X

**Taty Potter Bouvier:** Ah, eu sei que tem umas partes meio forçadas :X Na verdade, a idéia é meio que essa mesmo XP E quanto a falta de ponto, creio que isso no geral se deu mais pro começo da história, que foi há muito tempo x.x #exagerando# Mas eu português mudou imensamente de um tempo para cá, graças a eu ter arranjado uma beta o.o Beleza que esse cap está sem betagem, mas deve estar melhor do que as porcarias que eu escrevia há um ano x.x Ou assim eu espero :X

**POTOlover:** Sério?? A mais engraçada o.o? Jura? Mesmo o,o? Ah! #morre e vira purpurina# Nossa... ce fez meu dia cara, sérinho ;o; Eu tento ser engraçada, mas as vezes acho que falho miseravelmente, seu review me pôs pra cima #sai com um sorriso lufa#

**Nanda Weasley Malfoy:** Viu, viu? Promessa é dívida u,u Eu disse que ia postar na sexta, e eu postei na sexta u,u E agora, cá está, o segundo cap, um dia depois, como o prometido :D Espero que gostes e que continue acompanhando a história :D E mandando reviews que fazem meu dia menos sombrio .

**Lis Martin**: Vixi... morri de rir com o seu review, cara adorei X) O Draco é meio emo mesmo, uma vez li uma fic em que ele era emo... quer dizer, não de verdade :X Mas ele agia como um... era mó engraçado XP Bem, espero que se divirta, see you o/

**Simca-chan**:B #cara de lufa# Esse trexo que as pessoas tem chamado de "epifania" do Draco foi um dos mais difíceis de escrever x.x Porém um dos mais sem noção XD E dos mais engraçados... eu acho o.o #se morre#

**Marcela**: Me deu vontade de rir só lendo o seu review #acesso de riso# Ah vai, vô dizer, Valdete não foi uma idéia original minha, minha beta que sugeriu o nome, aí eu acrescentei o Valdet Morte, mas tipo... arh. #morre# Cara... eu morro de felicidade quando vejo alguém que conseguiu se divertir com a fic XP Valeu /o/

**Sarih**: Aha /o/ Não contavas com minha astúcia ;D Aí está o mais novo capítulo da fic, espero que você possa matar pelo menos um pouco da curiosidade e ansiedade \o/

**Firewhisker7**: Vô esperar o novo review ein u,u De manhã eu também estou com sono, mas o costume me obriga a acordar cedo todo dia ;o; Bem, espero que continue gostando da história #rebola#

**Eu**: #Saltita# Que bom /o/ Espero que eu... digo, você... ou seria ele? Quem sou eu? Oh o.o, para onde vou, quem veio primeiro o ovo ou a galinha? Você... digo, eu... não, _você_ me confunde x,x Ok, espero que continue gostando de qualquer forma :D

* * *

Acesse e comente -- **rapousa.livejournal. com**


	13. Terminando

**Autor: **Rapousa

**Gênero: **Comédia/Romance

**Ships: **Harry/Draco... ou Draco/Harry (quem sabe :P?)

**Resumo: **Harry Potter sempre parece achar que é a única e mais infortunada criatura, se acha sozinho e o único com um grande problema, isso não é meio... emo? Já pensou se o mundo mágico não existisse, se Harry Potter e cia fossem brasileiros? Quem sabe um loiro surfista não pode aplacar os temores de um emo de olhos verdes? [Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy] [Universo Alternativo]

* * *

**Capítulo 13 - Terminando**

Harry se sentia sem jeito.

Claro que estar alcoolizado cooperou para o fato de sentir sua noção flutuando ligeiramente, mas a vergonha estava ali. Afinal, encontrava-se sentado no chão do banheiro, aonde estivera há instantes atrás agarrando de jeito Draco, sua calça ainda apertava, a vontade ainda percorria seu corpo, embora o estivesse deixando em doses cavalares.

"Maria?" Draco quase gritava, e Harry sentia uma espécie de frio percorrer sua espinha, dividido entre duas emoções opostas e conflitantes: excitação e medo. "Você não havia dito que passaria este fim de semana na folga mensal com seu esposo?!"

"S-sim senhor." respondeu a mulher, mesmo sem vê-la, Harry podia visualizá-la tremendo "O patrão do meu marido pediu um extra e como amanhã é dia de feira eu resol..."

"Não me importa!" dessa vez Draco de fato gritou. "Você... não... deveria... estar... AQUI!"

"Sr. Dra..."

Antes que a empregada pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, o surfista se levantou, pegou a porta do banheiro e a bateu com um estrondo que fez o próprio Harry levar um leve susto.

"Arrrgh" o loiro exclamou. Harry encarou-o, viu-o passar as mãos pelos cabelos, preocupado. "Merda!"

Houve um momento de silêncio, Draco se jogou contra a porta e foi escorregando até o chão, onde se sentou encarando algum ponto perdido com uma feição irritada.

"Péeeessimo momento pra a empregada aparecer." comentou Harry num tom divertido. Draco o ignorou. "Por que você não demite ela?" a voz saindo embolada.

"Não seja imbecil! Não sou eu quem a contratou. Ela trabalha pros meus pais." a paciência dele havia se esvaído há muito tempo. Mesmo assim, não sentia a menor vontade de gritar ou descontar em Harry. Incrível.

"Ué, invente qualquer coisa, diz que ela não está fazendo o serviço direito ou que..."

"Não fode!" o surfista quase gritou.

"Ohohoho, era o que eu quase estava fazendo com você há instantes" comentou com um sorriso próximo ao safado.

Draco o encarou, não sabia se queria sorrir ou bater com cabeça do emo contra a pia, por isso preferiu um meio termo.

"Grande coisa." e voltou a desviar o olhar.

"Ahh..." suspirou Harry "Eu achando que ia dormir nos céus, e agora me encontro quase cochilando ao lado da privada" após a fala deu um grande bocejo enquanto apoiava o braço no vaso sanitário.

"Você é ridículo" disse sem ênfase alguma.

"Oh, seus gemidos quando estava de baixo de mim não pareciam afirmar a mesma coisa..." comentou Harry rindo.

Draco corou. Mas não deixaria aquilo passar tão fácil.

"Não ia durar muito, você sabe, já que eu estava mesmo prestes a inverter as posições. Assim elas ficariam _corretas_."

"Hahahahaha, correto sou seu te pegando de jeito... vai dizer que não gosta Draq-IC-inho?" perguntou no meio de um soluço.

"Vai ver se eu estou na esquina" murmurou antes de voltar a ignorar o outro, afinal, ele estava apenas bêbado, seria ridículo ficar se importando.

"Mas você não está na esquina, tá trancado comigo num banheiro..." ao dizer isto Harry se pôs de joelho e engatinhou até Draco, seus rostos ficando muito próximos.

"O-o que você está fazendo...?" sentiu as bochechas queimando, não era nada legal ter aquele rosto nem aqueles olhos verdes tão próximo de si, dava uma queimação em algum lugar estranho e incrivelmente desconhecido que ele achava que não iria suportar.

"Te provocando, não é óbvio?"

Draco se sentiu inevitavelmente idiota. Como Harry ousava ser assim, tão sincero?

"Pois você está falhando mise... miseravelmente." comentou ainda sentindo uma queimação perto do estômago e sem conseguir desviar os olhos daquelas orbes verdes.

"Será?" Harry se aproximou do rosto arrogante de queixo fino e nariz arrebitado, roçou seus lábios no do playboyzinho, sabia que no dia seguinte talvez nem lembrasse do que estava fazendo, ou muito provavelmente morreria de vergonha. Desconhecia o que o guiava, entendia apenas da agitação anormal na região do seu ventre ao observar o parafinado sem graça, sem ar, e levemente corado.

Draco sentiu a respiração de Harry esbarrando na dele, aqueles lábios rosados e deliciosamente macios roçando nos seus, sem fazerem contato de verdade. Não agüentou. Que se ferrasse o arrependimento, o medo, a insegurança e o que mais fosse. Puxou o metido a emo para si o beijou, com gosto.

Harry se sentiu comprimido contra o corpo do outro, numa posição inusitada, instantes antes se encontrava engatinhando, e agora era puxado assim, tão para perto.

Soltou um dos braços e começou a passar a mão pelo cabelo de Draco, que o pareceu encantadoramente sedoso, achava que encontraria algo duro e desgastado da parafina, no entanto, foi com prazer que sentiu a maciez dos fios platinados.

Uma mão de Draco escorregou para a cintura de Harry, que expirou com pressa, soltou o braço e começou a explorar a barriga de Draco por debaixo da blusa verde. E que barriga! O loiro aproveitou a deixa e puxou Harry para cima, fazendo-o de uma forma desajeitada se sentar em seu colo, sua mão se embrenhou por debaixo da blusa vermelha e exploram as costas lisas daquele que tantas vezes chamara de emo.

"Draco..." Harry soltou entre um suspiro e outro, sentia alguma coisa queimando, alguma coisa muito boa, e o nome escapara de seus lábios cheios de desejo.

De repente, o fato de Draco estar usando aquela blusa verde passou a não fazer sentido algum, a lógica dizia claramente que esta deveria ser arrancada, logo.

Seguindo o exemplo, Draco logo arrancou a blusa vermelha de Harry com um puxão só, e uniu seus corpos em um abraço ainda mais apertado. Pele na pele, calor no calor, moreno no branco, macio no macio, delicioso.

Harry começou a apalpar cada parte do dorso do surfista ao alcance de suas mãos, era simplesmente o natural, algo que pertencia ao fatos incontestáveis da vida. Ele _precisava_ fazer isso, precisava sentir, explorar.

Draco sentia a cada instante que aquelas malditas calças jeans eram simplesmente e terrivelmente insuportáveis, queria apenas que Harry parasse de esfregar o quadril contra o seu, afinal, o jeans começava a apertar, _muito_.

Uma parte de si entrava em pânico. Entrava em um mundo que desconhecia. A bem da verdade, poucos neurônios se preocupavam com o fato de refletir sobre o que aconteceria, a maior parte deles se concentrava no prazer imediato, porém uns poucos neurônios persistentes insistiam no assunto, como seria quando os dois estivessem sem calças?

Harry riu, riu porque estava simplesmente em êxtase. Jamais havia experimentado nada parecido, riu também porque era ridículo a forma como aquela história de estar vestido incomodava. Nunca tinha achado desconforto em suas calças justas, e só percebia a diferença que fazia agora, ao se sentir praticamente enjaulado. Sem se fazer de rogado, pôs-se a abrir o próprio zíper, algo óbvio a se fazer.

Draco segurou a mão dele, impedindo-o.

"Você... você..." não, não era fácil, ele não queria parar e ainda assim estava ali, bancando o cavalheiro com um moleque emo que estava querendo se despir para ele. "Harry" olhou sério para ele, e recebeu de volta orbes verdes cheias de luxúria, maçãs do rosto coradas e, lábios deliciosamente entreabertos. "T-tem... certeza?" comentou inseguro no meio de um suspiro, enquanto o outro fazia fricção entre seus quadris, provocando-o.

Harry não respondeu, aproximou o rosto do pescoço de Draco e passou suavemente a língua por ali.

"Tô falando sério... essa é... é sua última chance. Tem.... tem.... arfh, tem certeza?" fechou os olhos quando a língua do outro descia pelo seu tórax e chegava até a linha de sua calça, o moreno o encarou nos olhos, provocando-o.

"Ora seu..." Draco o puxou para cima unicamente para empurrá-lo de costas o chão, enquanto de forma completamente desmedida e esquecendo qualquer pensamento desconcertante, foi a vez dele explorar o corpo de Harry com mãos e boca. Aquela noite prometia.

Na mente de Harry, já estava prometida. Teria sua primeira vez e não duvidava, Draco muito menos perderia a chance de experimentar as coisas tão maravilhosas que estavam para acontecer.

E Maria? Ela que se danasse!

**oOo**

"Draco, relaxa" disse Harry com a voz trêmula de nervosismo. "Vai dar tudo certo"

"Não vai não! E a culpa é sua, por ser alguém tão idiota!" respondeu ele jogando as folhas de papel que Harry o passara no chão. "Como você acha que Severino vai receber um trabalho no qual há pelos menos três _abreviações_ de palavras! Céus, isso não é um post no seu fotolog!"

"Você não precisa ser tão escroto, foi o costume."

"Costume de idiota! Você deveria escrever como gente."

"Olha, só porque eu cometi um errinho..."

"UM ERRINHO? Você sabe como o professor Severino odeia esse tipo de erro causado pela encefalia dos jovens de hoje? Você quer nos ferrar? Quer que tiremos um zero?"

"Você não precisa ser tão imbecil assim, me dá essa porcaria que eu conserto para você!"

Harry tentou se abaixar para pegar as folhas no chão, contudo, Draco foi mais rápido e as pegou com um movimento brusco.

"Melhor não" ele nem se deu ao trabalho de encarar Harry, se virou de volta ao computador, abaixou um pouco o tom de voz, se tornando frio "Vá para casa, eu termino o que falta sozinho."

Harry parou um segundo pensando que aquela era até uma boa proposta, pelo menos assim teria tempo de colocar mais uma foto no seu fotolog, e com certeza Draco sabia melhor do que ele o que estava fazendo. Mas...

"Claro que não vou, esse trabalho também é meu! Deixa de ser imbecil."

Draco se virou para ele, parecia cansado.

"Olha, está tarde, daqui há pouco passa do horário dos seus tios te deixarem entrar em casa e você não vai ter onde dormir..."

"Ué, é só eu dormir aqui" disse Harry surpreso com a desculpa de Draco.

"Você não pode ficar dormindo aqui todo dia! Vá para a sua própria casa!"

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Harry sentiu como se levasse um bofetão no rosto. Então era assim? Depois de tudo que tiveram no sábado a noite (não que ele se lembrasse muita coisa, mas sabia que havia sido excepcional... Bom, teve a baita enxaqueca de domingo, quando passara o dia inteiro na cama gemendo e reclamando da vida e prometendo a si mesmo que nunca mais colocaria um gole de álcool na boca), era só chegar a segunda que para Draco era como se nada tivesse acontecido? Como se não tivesse havido os beijos, os carinhos, o amo... Droga! Agora Draco parecia ainda pior que antes. Não deveria ser ao contrário? Depois do que fizeram ele não deveria ficar mais carinhoso, mas romântico?

"Será que você pode parar de me olhar com essa cara chocada e revoltada e ir de uma vez para a sua maldita casa?" perguntou Draco bruscamente tirando o outro de seus devaneios. "Você está me atrapalhando e eu não quero você por perto me amolando."

"Então foda-se. Fique aí sozinho com essa merda de trabalho." Explodiu Harry de volta. Ele não ia ser tratado assim, não depois de tudo. Qual era o problema de Draco?

Juntou seu objetos por sobre a cama e o chão, jogou na mochila, a pôs sobre as costas e saiu batendo a porta. Deixou para trás um Draco muito mais aliviado sem a sua presença.

Só quando Harry colocou os pés na rua do lado de fora do prédio e sentiu o vento frio e cheio de maresia da noite desfazer sua chapinha, foi que parou um instante para pensar no que acabara de acontecer.

Não era como antes, dois passos para frente e um para trás. Dessa vez eles haviam corrido cem metros para a frente e agora Draco voltara ao ponto de partida, lá atrás. Ele estava agindo igual há um mês atrás, quando eles começaram essa história de trabalho de química.

Será que... será que era como um daqueles filmes jovens norte-americanos? Será que Draco nada mais era do que um palyboy _(confere)_ arrogante _(confere)_ que havia feito uma aposta com os amigos insuportáveis _(confere)_ de que dentro de um mês conseguiria levar a mocinha _(não confere)_ inocente _(confere)_ pura _(confere)_ e bela _(confere?)_ para cama e depois que alcançava o intento, o vil loiro _(confere)_, jogador do time de futebol-americano _(não confere?)_ expulsaria de forma brusca a inocente jovem apaixonada (err... confere?) de sua vida e exporia sua vida sexual a todos?

"Oh, céus! As líderes de torcida devem estar rindo de mim agora" Harry pôs a mão na boca e foi escorregando lentamente até o chão. "Todas as horas que eu passei assistindo **Tela Quente** não me valeram _nada_, eu caí na armação adolescente mais antiga da televisão aberta!"

Harry tremia, sem conseguir acreditar que todas as juras de amor trocadas, todos os carinhos, aqueles olhares românticos de Draco e às vezes que ouvira um "eu te amo" dele, era tudo falso. Tudo!

Quer dizer, Draco não havia feito de verdade nada disso, mas, bem... podia-se considerar quase como se ele tivesse, certo?

De qualquer forma... se era tudo como nos filmes (tirando o fato de que Draco não tinha um casaco do time e nunca o havia dado a Harry numa noite fria), o mocinho real deveria aparecer a qualquer momento para resgatar Harry. O mocinho real tinha que ser alguém que esteve sempre ao lado de Harry, alguém que não chamasse muita atenção aos olhos distraídos da mocinha, mas que no fundo escondesse um grande amor. Provavelmente um jovem meio desajeitado, cuja única amizade seria a com a inocente mocinha, um tipo meio nerd e...

Péra. A única pessoa que se encaixava nessa descrição era _Neville_. Não. Não Neville. Eca!

Harry fez uma careta no mesmo instante que duas senhoras passavam de braços dados, terço e bíblia em uma das mãos. Uma olhou para Harry e deu uma cotovelada na outra, que também o encarou, as duas fizeram um ar de desaprovação e Harry conseguiu ouvir um: "...totalmente maluco, já o vi gritando com sacos de lixo em uma rua do Leblon." Isso o fez perceber que estava agarrado à grade do prédio de Draco, caído no chão de joelhos, mudando a expressão de desalento para nojo.

Rapidamente se levantou, espanou a sujeira da roupa ao mesmo tempo que espanou os pensamentos da mente. Draco era sim um aproveitador que depois de conseguir desvirginá-lo jogara no lixo, mas aquilo era vida real e não um filme. Na vida real só existem vilões e nenhum mocinho.

**oOo**

Assim que Harry esticou a mão para tocar a maçaneta e abrir a porta se deu conta, pela primeira vez, que era terça, ele havia acordado, tomado café e andado até o colégio. Não havia reparado o que tinha comido, nem vestido, nem por qual ruas andara. Estava evitando pensar desde a noite anterior, tinha quase certeza que nem ao menos sonhara de noite. Mas agora chegara o momento no qual deveria pensar sobre algo de suma importância: aonde iria sentar na sala de aula? Procuraria o lugar habitual com Draco ou tentaria achar Neville? O vilão ou o possível mocinho?

"Vai ficar parado aí o dia todo?" perguntou uma voz enjoada, outra pessoa soltou um risinho frívolo.

Harry fez um muxoxo ignorando Parvati e Lilá, enfim abrindo a porta. Instintivamente seu olhar procurou o outro lado da sala, onde encontrou Draco, concentrado, lendo o livro de física. A cadeira ao lado dele estava vazia. Harry quase andou até lá, contudo, não podia. Seria humilhado pelo vil jogador de futebol-americano. Começou a andar na direção de Neville antes mesmo de olha-lo, e quando o fez, encontrou o amigo aproximando e afastando a lapiseira do rosto, ficando vesgo quando esta estava muito próxima de seus olhos. Definitivamente ele não podia ser o mocinho da história de Harry.

"Bom dia, Neville" disse se forçando a sorrir, nervoso.

"Ah, Harry, bom vê-lo por aqui" respondeu o menino com um tom de humor.

"B-bom me ver por aqui? Por que diz isso?!" perguntou Harry abraçando a mochila ao se sentar, com medo do que Neville poderia querer dizer com aquilo. Olhou em volta, tentando achar outro lugar para sentar. Ao lado de Ernesto, talvez?

"Ah, sabe, você está quase como um turista do lado de cá da sala. Nesse último mês se sentou sempre do lado de lá, com o Draco."

"E daí? Quer dizer... você se importa com isso? Algo contra?" estava ficando realmente nervoso com o tom da conversa, será que Neville gostava realmente dele?

"Uhn... não, sei lá. Você e o Draco parecem se dar bem. Era legal você por aqui nas aulas de química, porque agora o Severino desconta praticamente toda a raiva só em mim."

Harry encarou Neville desconfiado por alguns instantes, vendo se havia algum resquício de mentira no rosto rosado e rechonchudo do outro, porém, desistiu quando Neville de repente fez uma careta exagerada e se remexeu desconfortável na cadeira.

"Argh! Meu celular, guardei ele no bolso de trás e ele vibrou. A aula vai começar" riu o menino sem graça, tentando explicar a Harry o que acontecera.

Harry fingiu que compreendeu – e que não estava se perguntando por que uma careta tão grande ou o que o começo da aula tinha a ver com o celular guardado no bolso de trás –, finalmente soltou a mochila do abraço apertado e colocou-a no chão ao lado da mesa. Definitivamente Neville não parecia em nada com qualquer tipo de mocinho de filme. Se bem que de um jeito esquisito ele era até bonitinho...

Ok, não quando ele ficava vesgo como agora, ao voltar a por a lapiseira na frente do rosto... isso era saudável? Quer dizer, por que ele ficava afastando e aproximando a lapiseira de si? Precisava mesmo fazer isso em público? Harry rodou os olhos, ignorou o vizinho de mesa e pegou um lápis no próprio estojo e começou a rabiscar a mesa até o professor Remus entrar em sala, atraindo toda a sua atenção. Afinal, física era sua matéria favorita e nada era-lhe mais agradável que a matéria.

A aula, como tudo aquilo que é bom, passou como um flash, e logo chegou o intervalo, junto com ele trouxe uma pergunta de Neville:

"E aí, como vai o trabalho de química? Pronto para entregar amanhã? Eu e o Simas vamos ter que correr hoje, ele vai dormir lá em casa para conseguirmos terminar a tempo... Mas você parece que está se dando bem com o Draco..." havia ali um leve tom de inveja.

"P-por que esse tom de voz ao falar de Draco, Neville?" perguntou Harry já com medo da resposta.

O menino rechonchudo encarou-o por alguns instantes, aparentemente confuso.

"Ah... sei lá, o Draco é bom em química. Imagino que vocês já tenham terminado tudo, não vão passar a noite acordados como eu e o Simas."

"Bom, para a sua informação, eu não faço a menor idéia se terminamos o trabalho" respondeu tentando afastar a idéia de Neville ser o mocinho do filme. "E parece que nunca mais vamos passar a noite juntos..." acrescentou tristonhamente para as próprias mãos.

"Como?"

"Ahn, nada não Neville. Estava falando sozinho" riu sem graça pensando em algum bom lugar para enfiar a própria cara. Caberia ela no buraco do apontador de lápis?

Inconsciente como estava, admirando o furo do próprio apontador, mal reparou que Neville deu até logo, passou por ele e saiu da sala, foi quando a porta bateu que se deu conta de que estava sozinho. Olhou em volta e encontrou apenas mais uma pessoa presente: Draco, do outro lado da sala, parecendo que havia acabado de acordar de cima do livro de física. Harry nunca imaginou que viveria para ver aquela cena.

"Há!" gritou em tom de triunfo antes que pudesse se conter, Draco deu um pulo em sua própria cadeira e o encarou surpreso, Harry cobriu a boca com as próprias mãos, arrependido de ter gritado tão intimista.

"Ah, você..." Draco fechou o livro e se levantou, ajeitando a roupa. Harry ficou chocado com o tom frio utilizado pelo outro.

"É, eu mesmo" respondeu zangado. "Chegar ao ponto de dormir numa aula é só pela sua arrogância com o trabalho de química? Deveria me dar o que falta para terminar, você sabe muito bem que eu não sou tão inút..."

"Já terminei tudo."

"Quê?"

"Eu disse que:" começou o surfista pausadamente " Já. Terminei. _Tudo_."

"E onde está o trabalho?" perguntou Harry esquecendo momentaneamente que estava zangado com Draco.

"Na minha casa" respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

"Eu tenho que vê-lo antes de entregarmos, saber como ficou..."

"Você pode ver amanhã quando eu entregar."

"Nada disso, eu vou hoje na sua casa ver como ficou" disse em um tom que deixava claro que não havia discussões.

"Eu tenho curso a tarde toda" Draco começou a andar na direção da saída, quase como se estivesse fugindo.

"Então é assim? Você está realmente me descartando depois de tudo que nós..." mas Draco já havia saído e seguia ligeiro pelo corredor. Ou as coisas haviam mudado repentinamente, ou Harry estava ficando realmente pirado.

Voltou a se largar em sua própria mesa e a encarar o apontador. Será mesmo que sua cabeça não cabia dentro daquele buraco de apontar? A resposta não veio até que o sinal tocou novamente, mais aulas, mais sinais, e mais aulas e mais sinais, depois aulas e mais...

"Harry, a aula já terminou" a voz de Neville soou distante.

"Oi?" perguntou ainda aéreo, percebendo que as pessoas saíam da sala, o professor guardava suas coisas e ele ainda estava tentando terminar de escrever o mais novo poema para o seu fotolog.

"Posso passar?" perguntou Neville apontando para a minúscula fenda deixada pela cadeira de Harry e a mesa de trás.

"Ah, tá" respondeu o menino ainda aéreo, pensando como terminaria o poema, que foto colocaria? Logo teria que começar a repetir fotos, porque as que tinha estavam acabando e aparentemente não tiraria novas nem tão cedo.

"Harry..." insistiu Neville com um tom tímido, esperando que o outro abrisse passagem.

"Ah, foi mal Nev" respondeu afastando a cadeira enquanto observava distraído o amigo indo embora. Se Neville fosse um pouco mais magro seria até bem bonito, talvez se esperasse os anos passarem e tempo amadurecê-lo, o amigo desse um mocinho digno...

Eca! No que estava pensando? O relacionamento dele e de Draco não havia nem ao menos terminado oficialmente e ele já estava avaliando suas possibilidades com outro menino? Tudo bem que Neville era seu amigo de longa data, mas ainda assim, Harry não era gay como Draco gostava de afirmar, nunca tivera interesse por meninos para ficar agora achando que seu futuro estava com outros garotos...

O que ele precisava mesmo era ir para casa, tomar um bom banho, terminar aquele poema e ficar navegando pelo mundo dos fotologs, fazendo novos amigos virtuais.

E foi assim, tentando não pensar muito e aliviando suas amarguras no mundo virtual que aquela terça-feira passou, incólume e vazia, exatamente como Harry se sentia.

**oOo**

"_Olhando pelo lado positivo, só ontem escrevi três poemas, muito mais do que conseguia fazer estando bem com Draco. A depressão é o que move o mundo da arte"_, pensava Harry enquanto refazia a chapinha na franja de seu cabelo e passava mousse na parte de trás para que ficasse bem arrepiada. _"Vou agradecer a isso tudo quando for um grande poeta"_ mesmo que pensasse essas coisas e tentasse ver o lado positivo de tudo, Harry se sentia mais desanimado que nunca. Pelos menos mais do que o normal em quartas-feira com aulas de química no primeiro tempo.

"Oh, merda!" disse ele olhando no relógio enquanto jogava a franja para o lado. Ficara tão distraído se arrumando como há tanto tempo não fazia, que perdera o horário. Mas ainda havia esperança!

Pegou a mochila, jogou o estojo dentro dela de qualquer jeito e correu, agradecendo ao musse, por não deixar seu cabelo se desfazer.

O mundo parecia estranhamente conspirar para que tudo desse certo. O elevador já estava parado no andar dele quando chegou. Ao sair de casa e correr para a rua na qual o ônibus passava, encontrou-o retido no sinal e o alcançou bem a tempo. Por algum motivo assustador e excepcional, o motorista parecia com pressa, eram seis e pouco da manhã e mesmo assim o ônibus correu tão rapidamente que em cinco minutos ele havia chegado ao colégio.

Entrou segurando o cabelo, evitando que se embaraçasse na corrida frenética, pegou a escada para o segundo andar e teve sorte de não dar um encontrão com nenhum dos alunos mais novos que se reuniam no meio do corredor para jogar papo fora, chegou à porta da sala de aula, se abaixou e inspirou profundamente por alguns instantes. Tudo tinha dado certo. Deu uma última ajeitada na franja, empurrou os óculos na ponte do nariz, girou a maçaneta, deu dois passos para a frente e, o sinal tocou.

TRIIIIIIIIIIM

Harry por instinto segurou a respiração. O sinal sempre era um mal presságio. Contudo, dessa vez ele já estava dentro da sala de aula, e ninguém poderia negar isso.

"Em cima da hora, como sempre, Sr. Harry. Se perdeu nos corredores da escola?" disse o professor Severino com seu maior tom de desdém.

Harry olhou-o desafiante e entrou na sala, estava fechando a porta quando esta se abriu bruscamente, empurrando-o para longe e quase fazendo-o cair.

"Lamento o atraso, professor" disse a voz arrastada e nem um pouco lamentosa de Draco. A postura era altiva e desinteressada, no entanto, Harry percebeu que ele parecia tenso. Não por conta de Severino, obviamente, pois o professor nem se dignou a olhá-lo duas vezes. Por que Draco estava nervoso? Provavelmente por conta do trabalho de química mas... os dois sabiam muito bem que o trabalho deveria ter ficado realmente bom, ou Draco não teria dispensado Harry tão fácil. Ou será que algo tinha dado errado?

"Você trouxe o..." Harry começou a perguntar em um tom baixo, quase esquecendo que estava zangado e ofendido com Draco.

"Feche a porta, Sr. Harry. E sente-se, você está atrapalhando a aula" disse Severino ignorando com prazer o fato de que Draco chegara atrasado e que _ele_ deveria fechar a porta por ter sido o último a entrar.

Sabendo que não valeria o desgaste de uma discussão inútil, Harry simplesmente fechou a porta, mau humorado. Não adiantava exigir justiça e imparcialidade aquele professor. Estava se virando na direção de Neville quando uma mão o agarrou pela alça da mochila e o arrastou em direção ao outro lado da sala. Ele esqueceu de protestar a ação repentina ao se dar conta de que era Draco quem o estava puxando para o outro lado da sala, era uma mensagem bem direta de que queria sentar junto dele. Será que não estava tudo perdido?

Daquele lado não havia uma dupla lado a lado de cadeiras vagas, porém, bastou que Draco falasse algo baixinho para um dos meninos sentados sozinhos que ele mudou de cadeira, indo se sentar ao lado de um amigo e liberando o espaço para os dois ficarem juntos. Draco se sentou na cadeira ao canto e tentou puxar Harry para a cadeira a seu lado, no entanto, após o susto de ser puxado tão de repente, Harry havia se recuperado.

"Não!" exclamou sem perceber que praticamente gritara isso.

Draco estreitou os olhos de forma perigosa. Harry estufou o peito e cruzou os braços, não iria ceder tão fác...

"Sr. Potter..." ouviu o tom mais venenoso de Severino e automaticamente desinflou o peito, nada de bom poderia vir dali. "O senhor vai se sentar ou continuará agindo como a grande _aberração_ da turma, ficando de pé no meio da sala?"

Exatamente quando cuspiu a palavra 'aberração' com escárnio, o professor fez questão de lançar um longo olhar de cima a baixo em Harry, que fechou naturalmente as mãos em punhos. Quem era aquele homem asqueroso para chamá-lo de aberração? Quando ele mesmo só se vestia com aquele jaleco preto fechado até à gola e aquele cabelo mal cortado ridículo e oleoso?

"Harry, senta logo" sussurrou Draco em um tom zangado. "Você não quer que ele tire pontos do nosso trabalho, quer?"

Com um bufo despeitado Harry se jogou em sua cadeira, olhando feio para as pessoas daquele lado da sala que ainda riam do que o professor Severino havia dito.

"Muito bem" começou Severino olhando todos da sala com um ar sádico pairando em seu rosto macilento. "Espero que todos tenham se lembrado que hoje é o último dia para a entrega do trabalho que eu passei há um mês para vocês. Quero alguém da dupla venha até a minha mesa e entregue o seu trabalho. Em ordem, sem algazarra. Não permitirei conversas desnecessárias."

Draco automaticamente se pôs a mexer em sua mochila e Harry se retesou. Será que tinha dado tudo certo? E o ar de nervosismo que tinha visto pairando sobre o surfista assim que chegara? E o atraso? Sem perceber, Harry havia prendido a respiração, soltando-a toda de uma vez quando viu a pasta plástica na mão de Draco com uma resma de folha encimada pela capa que eles haviam feito no computador.

"Está tudo certo?" perguntou em voz baixa para o surfista. Ele precisava muito daquela nota em química.

"É claro que está. Eu disse que havia terminado o trabalho ontem" respondeu Draco arrogante, ainda assim, Harry não viu nenhum sinal de que o outro estava mentindo.

O trabalho estava ali na mão dele, grande, parecendo completo e organizado, como deveria ser. Então, o que poderia haver de errado com Draco? Por que aquele ar preocupado ainda pairava sobre o menino? Será que ele se sentira mal pela forma como tratara Harry? Será que ele afinal não era o vilão maldoso da história que apenas queria levar a moci... Harry para a cama? Bom, ele tinha feito questão (de forma meio brusca e mal educada) de que Harry sentasse com ele, isso poderia significar um avanço, certo?

"Sai da frente, lesado" disse Draco pegando Harry de surpresa e empurrando a cadeira dele bruscamente para a frente, fazendo Harry ter as costelas imprensadas contra a mesa para que pudesse passar e entregar o trabalho a Severino.

"PORR- Poxa vida, Draco!" exclamou Harry se impedindo no último instante de soltar um palavrão bem audível.

Draco não olhou para trás, não pediu desculpas e pareceu não se importar. Foi até a mesa de Severino e entrou na fila que se formava em frente à mesa do professor. Harry afastou a cadeira da mesa e agarrou o primeiro lápis que viu pela frente. Começou a rabiscar a mesa furiosamente. Maldito surfista arrogante e mal educado. O que ele queria afinal? Só ter o gostinho de maltratar Harry um pouquinho mais?

Assim que Draco saiu da fila e veio na direção em que eles estavam sentados, Harry se retesou, se o surfista pensava que iria imprensá-lo pela segunda vez estava muito enganado, ele estaria pronto para revidar. Se o surfista viesse empurrando-o ele colocaria toda a sua força para trás e o derrubaria de cara no chão. Rá!

Contudo, Draco passou sem nem encostar na cadeira dele, se sentou em seu lugar e encarou Harry determinado.

"Ok, o motivo de eu ter te feito sentar comigo é que o Severino me avisou que hoje ele fará algumas perguntas sobre os trabalhos para os alunos que valerão pontos extras, e como você é minha dupla e um dos alunos mais detestados dele, é melhor ficar ao meu lado para que eu possa te ajudar caso ele escolha você."

"Eu fiz o trabalho junto com você, não preciso da sua ajuda para responder perguntas. E duvido que ele vá me perguntar qualquer coisa, aposto que o amor dele por você é maior que a vontade de me ferrar."

"Você não fez o trabalho comigo, eu terminei ele todo sozinho" disse Draco com escárnio evidente na voz.

"Porque quis!" Harry percebeu que elevara a voz, por isso instintivamente voltou a sussurrar zangado. "Se tivesse me deixado ficar na sua casa até tarde, eu teria te ajudado com o trabalho."

"Ah, claro. Provavelmente você me atrapalharia ainda mais!" a voz de Draco era irônica, contudo, não parecia ter força suficiente, ele mesmo sabia que estava mentindo.

"Eu _nunca_ atrapalhei o trabalho" comentou Harry praticamente sibilando. De repente se sentiu ofendido como nunca, o que Draco estava dizendo?

"Só não estrague tudo com a sua idiotice" disse ele ríspido, mudando de assunto e se virando de frente para a sala, dando um tom de 'assunto encerrado'.

Harry sentiu vontade de jogar a própria mesa sobre a cabeça daquele imbecil parafinado, porém, se conteve há tempo, quando o professor Severino se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro na frente da classe. Exatamente como um grande morcego escolhendo de que aluno beberia o sangue.

"Sr. Neville..." começou ele com uma voz tão sádica que fez o pobre jovem do outro lado da sala se encolher ao ouvir seu próprio nome. A turma automaticamente caiu em um silêncio mórbido, prevendo que nada bom viria. "Gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas a respeito do trabalho. Perguntas essas que valem pontos caso acerte. Mas pense bem antes de responder, se errar perderá um ponto inteiro."

Neville se encolheu em sua própria cadeira enquanto engolia em seco, lançou um olhar consternado e rápido a Simas, atrás de si, que passou do pálido assustado ao verde doentio lentamente.

"Como o sódio foi isolado pela primeira vez?"

Neville parecia prestes a colocar o café da manhã para fora. Ele precisava tanto ou mais da nota quanto Harry, e não podia se dar ao luxo de perder um ponto inteiro, ou teria de ver Severino não somente nas aulas, bem como nas férias para a recuperação. E ninguém queria encontrar Severino nas férias, não mesmo.

"Ahn..." começou o menino exitante, olhou para Simas em busca de apoio e o menino fez um movimento de encorajamento com a cabeça, ainda que parecesse tão temeroso quanto Neville. "Foi por meio de... uma eletrólise da soda cáustica?" Severino levantou uma sobrancelha, um ar sádico começava a nascer no rosto dele, Neville se desesperou, falou em um guinchado que fez metade da turma rir. "Soda cáustica _fundida_. Fundida!"

O sorriso de Severino lentamente desapareceu, ainda que continuasse com o tom de ironia no rosto. Sem dizer nada ele se virou e voltou a andar pela sala de aula. Neville sentiu um alívio imediato, a cor voltou a seu rosto rechonchudo, ele e Simas sorriram um para o outro, e o menino de trás deu uma tapinha nas costas do amigo, comemorando a primeira vitória do dia.

Contudo, Severino não deixaria barato. Aquela havia sido só a primeira pergunta para a dupla, no final da aula, os alunos sabiam basicamente como o professor queria o trabalho, pois suas perguntas reconstruíram todas as pesquisas que eles tiveram hipoteticamente de fazer. Severino olhou ameaçador para Harry uma ou duas vezes, o menino nessas horas se retesava e se preparava para as piores perguntas, no entanto o professor apenas crispava os lábios em desaprovação e se voltava furioso para outro aluno.

Draco respondeu de bom grado à umas três perguntas e ao final de cada uma delas Severino sorria em aprovação, aquele esgar estranho e deformado em seu rosto. O sinal já estava quase batendo, quando ele resolveu arranjar mais uma pergunta para prender os alunos até o último momento.

"Para encerrar a aula, a última pergunta, valendo um ponto inteiro. Na média" todos de repente estavam prestando total atenção, era o que a maioria ali precisava para passar de semestre tranqüilamente. "Qual o ponto de fusão e o de ebulição do Sódio? E, qual a origem de seu nome?"

A turma protestou audivelmente, o professor estava fazendo três perguntas e não uma só, ninguém naquele momento parecia querer ser escolhido. Ganhar um ponto na média era interessante, mas perder esse mesmo ponto não seria nem um pouco benéfico. Então Severino se virou na direção de Draco e Harry, olhou diretamente nos olhos do menino com aquelas orbes negras e sádicas, a pele macilenta se contorcendo em um sorriso que beirava o cruel. Com uma voz baixa e venenosa ele pronunciou o nome.

"Sr. Harry, poderia me responder?"

Harry sustentou o olhar de Severino, aparentando mais segurança do que sentia. Na verdade estava na dúvida qual o ponto de ebulição e qual o de fusão... Respirou fundo, sentiu Draco tenso a seu lado, mesmo que na verdade, se Harry errasse aquela questão não houvesse perda para o trabalho em si, só para a nota dele, e bem, isso significava recuperação na certa.

Lembrando-se que o sódio era um metal alcalino, o ponto de ebulição deveria ser o maior, e o de fusão, o menor. Se não fosse isso, bem ele estava ferrado. Mas era melhor não pensar muito no assunto. Abriu a boca para responder, sentiu Draco se aproximar dele, como se estivesse prestes a sussurrar a resposta, no entanto, Harry só tinha olhos para Severino. Era hoje que iria obrigá-lo a dar pontos e não tirá-los.

"O ponto de fusão do sódio é noventa e sete vírgula oitenta graus, e o ponto de ebulição oitocentos e oitenta e três graus. A palavra sódio vem do italiano 'soda', que significa sem sabor." Harry disse tudo rápido, com medo de que se desacelerasse perdesse a linha de raciocínio e acabasse falando algo errado. Tentou colocar uma máscara de indiferença enquanto observava atentamente a expressão de Severino.

O professor primeiro deixou transparecer uma leve surpresa por seu rosto, em seguida crispou os lábios e fulminou Harry com o olhar, como se ele fosse o culpado de um crime terrível, e não um aluno que acertara a pergunta mais complexa que ele fizera.

"Vejo que você pelo menos absorveu alguma coisa ao fazer o trabalho com o Sr. Draco" disse ele se virando da forma teatral de sempre.

Harry se virou instintivamente para Draco e o encontrou sorrindo. Não um daqueles sorrisos irônicos e desagradáveis, mas um sorriso sincero, como se estivesse realmente orgulhoso por Harry ter acertado a pergunta. O sorriso sumiu em um piscar de olhos, quando os olhos dele encontraram os de Harry. Draco se aprumou em sua cadeira e voltou sua atenção para a frente da sala, como se tivesse ainda alguma matéria a ser lecionada naquela aula.

Severino andou lentamente até sua cadeira, se sentou, cruzou as mãos em frente ao rosto, olhou longamente para todos os alunos de rostos ansioso e quando estava satisfeito com o que vira, disse:

"Por hoje é isso. Estão liberados" então o sinal que marcava o fim da aula e o início do primeiro intervalo tocou. Como sempre, Severino não podia liberá-los nem um minuto antes do sinal.

**oOo**

"Draco!" merda. O que ele estava fazendo? Por que estava chamando o maldito? Não deveria dar atenção, não deveria estar fazendo isso. Contudo, lá estava ele, correndo apressado com a mochila apenas sobre um ombro, fazendo sua franja voar, e despentear-se, algo que ele vinha evitando o dia inteiro.

Pelo menos o surfista idiota fizera o favor de para de andar, se virou na direção de Harry parecendo desagradado em vê-lo atrás de si.

"O que você quer?" perguntou em um tom quase mal educado assim que Harry o alcançou.

"Ahn..." começou o jovem inseguro. Caramba, ele não podia _mesmo_ estar fazendo isso, era humilhante, degradante, e mesmo assim tinha de ser feito, não poderia ficar mais um dia se remoendo em dúvidas sobre Draco ser ou não ser o vilão abusivo do filme. "Então, quarta você não tem muita coisa para fazer, que tal a gente ir para a sua casa e..."

"E fazer o que?"

"Ah... sei lá, qualquer coisa."

"Harry, o trabalho terminou, não temos mais nada para fazer juntos." respondeu o surfista em um tom frio e distante. Harry pensou em parar por ali, mas precisava chegar até o fim.

"E o nosso acordo. Aquele que fizemos.... uhn... há um tempo atrás. Sabe, sobre a Pansy" acrescentou em um sussurro só para Draco.

Viu o rosto bronzeado do outro se tornar pálido, e assumir uma expressão zangada.

"Não há mais acordo. Não preciso mais dos seus _serviços_" respondeu em um tom que incomodou Harry sobremaneira, fez parecer que os 'serviços' eram algo degradante.

"E como você vai se livrar da Pansy sem mim?" perguntou Harry irônico, tentando atingir o ponto fraco de Draco.

"Eu me viro sozinho. Não preciso mais de você, já me deu tudo o que eu precisava" havia ali um ar de duplo sentido, Harry não captou de primeira sobre o que ele poderia estar falando, no entanto, ficou devidamente indignado.

"Ora, seu..." fechou as mãos em punho e imaginou que não seria tão ruim assim espancar aquele parafinado maldito bem ali.

"Olha, Harry" prosseguiu Draco com um tom intimista, sério. "O que nós tínhamos acabou. Não posso mais ficar por aí brincando com você. Não fica mais me procurando, preciso de espaço."

Ele andou e foi embora. Harry continuou parado, com a boca aberta imaginando se acabara de ouvir o que ouvira.

Primeiro ele era quase uma puta, depois Draco diz que já havia tido tudo o que precisava, que provavelmente seriam favores sexuais, então depois ele falara como se Harry fosse, além de um brinquedo, alguém possessivo que não desgrudava do pé dele. Espaço?! O que ele quis dizer com _ESPAÇO_?

"E aí, Harry?"

O jovem, ainda em estado de choque e revolta se virou, e encontrou Neville, que deu uma tapinha amigo em seu ombro. Era isso. Draco era de fato o jogador de futebol americano manipulador e insensível que só queria levar a mocinha para a cama. E a mocinha imbecil caía na dele enquanto o verdadeiro mocinho, bonzinho e que a amava verdadeiramente estava sempre a seu lado, consolando-a nos piores momentos e fazendo-a finalmente enxergar a verdade, o jogador de futebol americano gostosão não valia nada, era melhor ficar com o nerd simpático e sincero.

"Ah, Nev..." suspirou Harry antes de se pendurara no pescoço do amigo, jogando seu peso ali.

"Argh, Harry!" exclamou o menino com uma voz sufocada.

"Ah Nev... eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção na **Sessão da Tarde**. Você me perdoa? Nunca mais me deixo levar pelo jogador de futebol americano bonitão!"

"Que? Jogador? Argh! Harry, você é pesado" tentando sustentar o amigo no lugar, Neville em algum momento deve ter percebido que Harry se encontrava num estado lastimável, pois parou de se mover, se ajeitou e deu uns tapinhas sem graça nas costas do amigo. "Uhn... bem. Er... eu te perdôo?" disse ele inseguro.

Harry olhou no rosto rechonchudo e rosado de Neville, bem dentro daqueles olhos castanhos inundados da mais pura confusa inocência, viu o menino simpático e atrapalhado que o amigo era, viu a desengonçadisse dele, a força oculta e a firmeza de caráter, então, percebeu em um estalo que não era Neville o mocinho de sua história. Ele tinha ali um amigo, não um amante. Estava sozinho no mundo novamente.

"Você é um cara legal, Nev" disse Harry se recompondo e colocando a mão no ombro de Neville, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Er... Valeu, Harry. Eu acho." Neville corou e olhou para os lados, consternado. "Quer tomar um suco na lanchonete do outro lado da rua? Você parece que precisa conversar..."

"Não, eu vou para casa, escrever poemas, tirar fotos e pensar se devo ou não cortar os pulsos. Esse mundo é tão cruel, e gélido. Não há amor no mundo Neville. O amor é a ilusão dos tolos!" dizendo isso, se aprumou e voltou a andar para fora do colégio, ignorando os olhares de riso em sua direção.

"Bem, qualquer coisa, pode me ligar..." disse Neville inseguro, em um fiapo de voz apenas audível, como se na verdade tivesse medo que Harry realmente resolvesse ligar.

Harry apenas andou, sendo guiado por suas pernas, deixando a franja cobrir o rosto e o escuro de sua calça penetrar a sua alma. Esse era o fim. O fim que ele merecia por ter um dia acreditado que Draco não queria apenas usá-lo. A relação dos dois ficara bem clara desde o início, se ele fizera questão de achar que poderia haver algo a mais, era culpa dele.

Ao chegar em casa, pegou a primeira canetinha preta que achou e começou a rabiscar os próprios braços com símbolos que ele considerava que expressassem o seu interior naquele momento. No fotolog postou uma foto sua, sozinho, com um olhar desamparado e uma única frase:

_Xabia q naum iamus dar xertu, exe eh o fim. Love is an excuse to get hurt.

* * *

  
_

**N/A:** Então pessoas, finalmente chegamos ao final de toda a

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Parte I da história (XD)

Essa é só a primeira parte da hist, e nossa, que sacrifício para chegar até aqui. Sabe pq eu demorei UM FUCKING ANO _INTEIRO_ para terminar essa bagaça? Porque eu tinha que fazer o Harry e o Draco se separarem, e poha, foi difícil. Particularmente depois daquela cena quente deles mais acima, e tipo, queria fazer cenas fofinhas dos dois, fiz vários esboços, pensei e mostrar o ponto de vista do Draco logo de uma vez e... argh, foi difícil me decidir, ok?

No fim, escolhi escrever só com o POV do Harry, e vocês agora vão ver tudo pelo ponto de vista do testa-rachada, até chegar no momento certo e pimba! Os motivos do Draco serão mostrados /o/

Cara, ces têm noção? Essa fic era para ter no máximo uns dez capítulos, já tem 12 e eu tô no fim do começo da história. CARAI. XD

Olha, eu poderia vir aqui na cara de pau e pedir desculpas, expor as minhas justificativas, mas eu não vou fazer isso. Eu vou deixar vocês com esse capítulo e um singelo pedido de que entendam que escrever é algo que depende de **inspiração**, e às vezes essa simplesmente não vem. Têm dias que eu quero escrever angst, outros romance, algo hétero, algo inovador, etc etc. E ano passado inteiro eu não tive inspiração para o Harry emo e o Draco surfista. Tentei me obrigar a escrever inúmeras vezes, mas não saiu. Esse capítulo foi escrito em partes, o começo tá pronto desde que eu terminei o último capítulo, há um ano. Depois fui escrevendo de tempo em tempo, de mês em mês, até que um dia eu sentei e tudo veio naturalmente, como deve ser.

Anyway, fiz um N/A gigante (mas tava com saudades de falar com os melhores leitores do ff!).

Vou deixar vocês com um abraço, com todo o meu carinho e rezando no escurinho do meu quarto que "Amor" ainda tenha leitores. Pq eu sei que sou um c* de autora que tem uma inspiração que é um c* ainda maior. Um thanks especial as pessoas que me encontraram pessoalmente e me deram puxões de orelhas, aos que me escutaram contando o plot gigantesco e complexo (e maluco!) dessa história, e a você, leitor, que não desistiu ainda daqui e mandou reviews me cobrando (algumas bem duras que me deixaram sentindo um lixo :X).

Bom, fui-me, continuem lendo e esperem por muito Paintball para o próximo capítulo! Prometo que ele vai ser MUITO melhor.

P.S.: Não deixem de conferir o novo post no fotolog! (o endereço é a homepage do meu perfil)

* * *

As respostas para os reviews do capítulo passado podem ser encontradas aqui (só copiar, colar, substituir os espaços e colocar a barra onde é especificado): **rapousa . net(barra)reviews-12** **  
**


End file.
